Life Must Go On
by Miss Hotchner
Summary: Als het BAU Team afreist naar San Diego om een Seriemoordenaar te pakken, stuiten ze op nog een andere moordenaar die actief is in het gebied. Ondertussen komt Emily erachter dat ze gevoelens heeft voor haar baas. Hotch/Prentiss
1. De Crime Scene

1

_**1**_

_De Crime Scene_

Twee zwarte chevrolets reden Martinez Street in. Een straat die was afgezet met politielint. De ene auto werd midden op de weg geparkeerd en de andere naast de stoep. Uit de eerste stapte een lange man in pak. Hij had donker haar en droeg een zonnebril. Uit dezelfde auto kwamen een donkerharige vrouw in nette kleding en een getinte man in casual kleding. Uit de andere auto kwamen een wat oudere man, een jonge blondine en een man die erg op een onderwijsassistent leek.

'Ik ben SSA Hotchner.' Zei de man in pak tegen een van de locale Rechercheurs. 'En dit zijn mijn collega's.' Hij wees naar de anderen die bij hem waren komen staan. 'SA Prentiss, SA Morgan, SA Reid, SA Jareau en SSA Rossi.' De Rechercheur schudde iedereen de hand. 'Ik ben Casey Dale.' Zei hij. 'Hoofd van de Technische Recherche in San Diego. Ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik nooit eerder met de FBI heb samengewerkt.' Hotchner glimlachte flauwtjes. 'Terwijl we hier al eerder zijn geweest.' Hij draaide zich om. 'Morgan, ga jij met JJ naar de nabestaanden van het slachtoffer?' vroeg hij aan de getinte man. 'Is goed Hotch. Ga je mee JJ?' De blondine, JJ – oftewel Jennifer Jareau – genaamd knikte en liep achter Morgan aan. 'Ik ga wel met Reid naar het politiebureau.' Zei de oudere man. Nu knikte Hotch. Rossi en Reid liepen weg en Hotch bleef achter met de donkerharige vrouw – Emily

Prentiss – en Casey Dale. 'Ik neem aan dat jullie de crime scène willen zien?' Vroeg hij. Hotch zette zijn zonnebril af en zijn donkerbruine ogen werden zichtbaar. Hij keek rond. Een normale omgeving. Een grote huizen, vrijstaand en grote tuinen. De UnSub moest zich hier duidelijk op zijn gemak voelen. Hij moest zeker van zijn zaakje zijn. Een zucht ontsnapte aan zijn lippen. Ergens voelde hij dat dit nog lang ging duren. Hij liep achter Dale en Prentiss aan naar binnen.

'We hebben het lichaam in de badkamer gevonden.' Begon Dale terwijl hij de trap opliep. 'Pardon? We?' vroeg Prentiss. 'Nou, we kregen een anoniem telefoontje.' Ging Dale verder. Alleen nu met zijn verklaring van zijn eerste zin. 'Iemand vertelde ons dat we naar 26 Maple Street moesten gaan. Het zou om een moord gaan.' Hotch bleef stilstaan. 'U hebt een anoniem telefoontje gehad in verband met een moord. U hebt onze hulp ingeschakeld en daar helemaal niets over gemeld?' Dale draaide zich om. Hij stond een aantal treden hoger dan Hotch en Prentiss. Hij keek over Prentiss heen naar Hotch. 'We krijgen zovaak anonieme telefoontjes van getuigen. Mensen die getuige zijn van een moord, willen niet altijd hun naam vrijgeven. En ik dacht dat het niet echt belangrijk was.' Hotch schudde zijn hoofd en liep langs Prentiss en Dale naar boven. 'Geloof me. Zoiets is wel belangrijk. Het kon inderdaad een eventuele getuige zijn. Maar het kon ook de UnSub zijn.' Dale's gezicht betrok. Hij zag eruit alsof hij voor een bord stond waar een moeilijke wiskunde som op geschreven was. 'Pardon. De UnSub?' Prentiss liep langs Dale heen en ging naast Hotch staan. 'De UnSub ja. Een Unone Subjector. Zo noemen wij de dader. Het is onze taak om te denken zoals zij. Dat is de manier waarop wij te werk gaan. Hoe wij de Local PD helpen om deze moordenaars op te pakken.' Dale keek wat opgehelderd. 'Als het de UnSub was,' ging Hotch verder, 'is dit een kenteken van zijn gedrag. Het is blijkbaar niet uit wraak. Hij belde om te zeggen dat hij een moord heeft gepleegd. Hij gaf de locatie door. Hij vindt zijn eigen werk blijkbaar zeer goed. Hij is een narcist.' Prentiss sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Agent Hotchner heeft gelijk, Dale.' Zei ze. Hotch draaide zich geïrriteerd om. Deze agent had belangrijke informatie achtergehouden. Als Dale dit al had gemeld toen hij en zijn team nog in Quantico – Virginia waren, waar het hoofdkwartier van de BAU was, konden ze hier allang achter zijn. Hij was al in een slechte bui vanwege de scheiding. En dan kwam dit er ook nog eens bij. Er stond maar een deur open op de bovenverdieping. Hotch liep erheen en trok zijn handschoenen aan. Hij keek rond. Waarschijnlijk was het slachtoffer in het bad vermoord. Bij het putje zaten wat rode vlekken. Zo te zien had de UnSub het bloed grotendeels weggespoeld. 'Het slachtoffer is hier vermoord.' Zei hij, terwijl hij voor het bad neerknielde. 'Nee. Daar hebben we haar niet gevonden.' Begon Dale. 'We vonden haar in de douchecabine. Hij moet haar daar wel vermoord hebben. Op de vloer zijn nergens bloedsporen te vinden. Hij heeft haar niet versleept.' Hotch zuchtte opnieuw. Die Rechercheur haalde hem het bloed onder de nagels vandaan. Het liefst zou hij hem het huis uitzetten maar hij wist dat dat niet kon. Ondanks dat hij van de FBI was en hier was om dit onderzoek voort te zetten, had Dale alle reden om hier te zijn. Het was nog steeds zijn zaak. 'Hier in de badkuip zie je rode kringen en bloedsporen bij het putje. Het slachtoffer is hier vermoord en later door de UnSub opgetild en in de douchecabine neergelegd. Hij heeft het bad nog proberen schoon te maken. Maar hij kon waarschijnlijk niet voorkomen dat hij deze kringen achterliet.' Hij stond op en draaide zich om. Hij keek Dale fel aan. Dale moest maar weten dat er met hem niet te dollen viel. Je hield hem niet voor de gek. 'Blijkbaar hebt u de crime scène niet goed genoeg onderzocht.' Zei hij stellig. Hij liep langs de man heen naar de douchecabine. 'Je ziet zo dat dit niet de plaats is waar hij haar heeft vermoord. Er ligt niet genoeg bloed. Geen kringen om het afvoerputje.'

Prentiss nam ondertussen foto's en had een laatje opengetrokken. 'Hotch. Kom eens kijken.' Zei ze. Hotch liet Dale en zijn douchecabine maar voor wat het was en liep naar Prentiss toe. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg hij. 'Ik denk dat we het moordwapen gevonden hebben.' Hotch keek in het laatje. Zijn oog viel op een bebloed mes. Meer was het niet. Hij draaide zich om en wenkte een van de agenten. 'Voldoet dit mes aan het type steekwonden van het slachtoffer?' De agent knikte en Hotch pakte een bewijszakje. 'Die mensen moeten echt beter crime scènes onderzoeken.'

'Louisa was een heel energiek meisje. Ze deed geen vlieg kwaad.' Een oudere vrouw met rooddoorlopen ogen en een trillende stem zat tegenover Derek Morgan en Jennifer Jareau op de bank. 'Ze was aardig tegen iedereen. Misschien soms té aardig. Ze was nooit chagrijnig of depressief.' De vrouw drukte een zakdoek tegen haar neus om die af te deppen. Een diepe zucht was daar het gevolg van. JJ legde haar hand op die van de vrouw. 'Mevrouw Owen, ik weet dat het moeilijk is. Ik weet dat het een schok is. Maar we moeten u wel vragen of uw dochter vijanden had. Oude vrienden die haar de rug toe hebben gekeerd, ex-vriendjes die haar niet meer uit konden staan…' De vrouw keek naar JJ. JJ zag duidelijk verdriet in haar ogen. 'Ik weet het niet. Naar mijn idee kon Louisa het met iedereen goed vinden. Behalve met haar oude buurjongen. Maar we hebben hem al heel lang niet meer gezien. We zijn verhuisd toen Louisa nog maar 7 was. Dat is inmiddels al 30 jaar geleden.' Ze slikte eventjes en vouwde de zakdoek op. 'Willen jullie misschien nog meer koffie?' Morgan schudde zijn hoofd en JJ kneep eventjes in de hand van mevrouw Owen. 'Mevrouw, hoe heette die buurjongen?' De vrouw keek bezorgd van Morgan naar JJ. 'U denkt toch niet dat hij er iets mee te maken heeft?' ze klonk bezorgd, bang, verdrietig. Heel normaal als je net je dochter verloren had. JJ wist dat de vrouw zich verschrikkelijk voelde. 'We kunnen niets uitsluiten mevrouw Owen. Wat is zijn naam?' De vrouw slikte even. 'Sean Griffin.' JJ en Morgan stonden op. 'Mevrouw, als we weten wie het gedaan heeft, laten we het u zeker weten melden.' Zei Morgan. Mevrouw Owen stond ook op. En pakte de handen van JJ en Morgan beet. 'God bless you.' Zei ze met een flauwe glimlach. Morgan keek even naar JJ en ze glimlachten toen beiden terug naar de vrouw.

Zodra ze buiten liepen zuchtte Morgan even. 'Gelovige familie.' Zei hij. JJ knikte en stak haar handen in haar zakken terwijl ze naar de auto liepen. 'Veel gezinnen in Amerika zijn christelijk.' Zei ze. 'Bel jij Garcia nou maar of ze die Sean na wil trekken.' Ze stapten in en evenlater waren ze op weg. Morgan belde Garcia en zette de telefoon op handsfree.

'Het wonder van Quantico. Zeg wat u nodig heeft en ik geef het u.' hoorde ze de stem van de blonde technicus zeggen. Garcia was echt een wonder. Ze kon dan ook werkelijk alles wat computers betrof. Ze kon alles vinden. Ze kwam in alle dossiers. JJ grijnsde even. Garcia wist altijd weer een nieuwe originele begroeting te bedenken. 'Garcia, Morgan en JJ hier. Je moet iemand voor ons natrekken.' Het was even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. Waarschijnlijk ging Garcia klaar zitten achter haar vele beeldschermen om de zoekopdracht meteen te starten. 'Zeg het maar.' 'Sean Griffin. Hij moet nu ongeveer achter in de 30, begin 40 zijn.' Zei Morgan. 'Got it. Ik bel zodra ik iets weet.' Morgan hing op en keek grijnzend naar JJ. 'Zo, daar komen we ieder moment achter. Misschien heeft hij er iets mee te maken. Als hij de enige is waar Louisa niet mee op kon schieten…' JJ haalde haar schouders op. 'Dat hoeft er helemaal niets mee te maken hebben. Misschien woont Griffin wel aan de andere kant van Amerika inmiddels.' Morgan parkeerde de auto voor de deur van het politiebureau. 'Zou kunnen. We wachten wel op het oordeel van Garcia. Laten we nu maar gaan kijken wat Hotch en Prentiss hebben gevonden op de crime scène.'

Spencer Reid staarde naar het bord wat aan de muur hing. Hij en Rossi zaten in een van de vergaderkamers die ze mochten gebruiken voor hun bewijzen en overleggen. Hij zuchtte even. Op het bord hingen foto's van de crime scène. Een foto van Louisa in de douchecabine. Ze had minstens 30 steekwonden in alleen haar borstkas en buik al. Er waren geen steekwonden in haar nek of hoofd. Reid stond op en liep naar het bord toe om de foto van dichterbij te bekijken. De UnSub had haar vermoord met messteken. Hij had haar de keel niet doorgesneden en hij had haar niet in het hoofd gestoken. Hij zuchtte, sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Precies op dat moment ging de deur van de kamer open en kwamen JJ en Morgan binnen. Reid draaide zich om. 'Hé. Heeft de moeder nog iets opgeleverd?' vroeg hij. Morgan knikte. 'Jup. We hebben een naam.' Hij liep naar het bord toe, langs Reid en pakte een stift. Hij schreef: "Sean Griffin" op het bord met een vraagteken erachter. 'Wie is Sean Griffin?' vroeg Reid wat verbaasd. 'Sean Griffin was de buurjongen van Louisa Owen, tot haar 7e. Volgens mevrouw Owen kon Louisa met iedereen goed opschieten, behalve met haar buurjongen.' Reid trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Maar dat is al minstens 30 jaar geleden. Wat zou hij er mee te maken kunnen hebben?' 'Van alles.' De drie agenten draaiden zich om en keken naar David Rossi. 'Ook al is het 30 jaar geleden, hij kan van alles met deze moord te maken hebben. We mogen niets uitsluiten.' Reid knikte en keek weer naar het bord. 'En wat mij dwars zit, is dat hij geen steekwonden in het hoofd heeft achter gelaten. Hij heeft haar ook de keel niet doorgesneden. Dit lijkt in de verste verte niet op de andere slachtoffers waarvan Dale ons de foto's heeft gestuurd.' Hij liep naar de tafel en trok een doos open. Daar haalde hij dossiers uit waar het FBI logo opstond. Dossiers van andere moordzaken. Casey Dale dacht aan een seriemoordenaar omdat dit al het 6e slachtoffer was wat in de badkamer was gevonden met steekwonden. Reid haalde 6 foto's uit verschillende dossiers en legde die naast elkaar op tafel. Bij elk slachtoffer was een doorgesneden halsslagader te zien en messteken in het gezicht. 'Is het mogelijk dat we met twee moordenaars te maken hebben?' Rossi haalde zijn schouders op. 'Niets is onmogelijk. En zo te zien heeft de UnSub een andere wijze bij Louisa Owen.' Een paar tellen na Rossi's laatste zin ging de deur open en kwamen Hotch en Prentiss binnen. 'We hebben het moordwapen gevonden.' Zei Prentiss, terwijl ze naar het bord liep en het zakje met het mes aan het bord hing met een magneet. We hebben het al gecheckt op vingerafdrukken. Niets.' Reid zuchtte. Waarschijnlijk had hij gelijk. Ze hadden met twee moordenaars te maken.'


	2. Sean Griffin

2

_**2**_

_Sean Griffin_

'Louisa Owen, 37 jaar. Niet getrouwd.' Prentiss zuchtte even. Dit was al de zoveelste keer dat ze deze zaak vergeleek met de andere foto's die ze van Dale hadden gehad. Ze keek op en zag Reid ijsberen voor het bord. Die zat waarschijnlijk er nog steeds over in dat de moordzaken niet hetzelfde waren. Ze richtte haar blik weer op de foto's die ze vasthield. Hotch was koffie gaan halen en JJ ging een persconferentie regelen. Morgan wachtte nog steeds op dat ene telefoontje over Sean Griffin en Rossi zat – net als zijzelf – zijn hoofd te breken over deze zaak. Het klopte gewoon niet. Reid moest wel gelijk hebben. Het moesten wel twee moordenaars zijn. Haar gedachten dwaalden af van de foto's en de moordzaken naar Hotch. Ze herinnerde zich de eerste keer dat ze hem ontmoette. Hij leek haar toen niet echt aardig. Ze was ontzettend vroeg naar de basis gekomen om indruk te maken. Toen zei hij haar dat hij helemaal geen papieren had ontvangen van een overplaatsing en hij haar niet kon helpen. Uiteindelijk liet hij haar bij het team omdat ze inderdaad wel wat indruk op hem had gemaakt. Maar haar redenen waren verschrikkelijk. Ze beet even op haar lip. Waarom had ze in vredesnaam naar Erin Strauss geluisterd? Waarom was ze bij het team gegaan om Hotch uit het team te werken? Erin Strauss was de Section Chief Director van de FBI en had een gruwelijke hekel aan Hotch en zijn team. Erin wilde dat Emily het team bespioneerde van binnenuit en ervoor zorgde dat niemand van hen hogerop zou komen in de FBI. Ze had het vooral gemunt op Hotch, omdat ze hem haatte. Ze wilde hem weg hebben van de BAU door fouten die hij zou maken en ze wilde hierdoor een einde aan zijn carrière maken. Ze zuchtte even. Gelukkig leerde ze het team kennen. Gelukkig kwam ze erachter dat ze beter hen kon helpen met criminelen op te sluiten dan om het team te bespioneren. Ze hield van het werk dat ze deed. Niet vanwege de moorden en de slachtoffers, maar vanwege het feit dat ze criminelen opspoorden en die opsloten zodat ze nooit meer iemand kwaad zouden doen. Aaron Hotchner was dan ook haar grote voorbeeld. Ondanks het feit dat hij door een zware periode ging – zijn vrouw had hem de scheidingspapieren gestuurd – en hij bijna nooit glimlachte, was hij gedreven. Hij wist altijd wat hij deed of waar hij aan toe was. Hij was een geweldige profiler en ze snapte absoluut niet waarom Haley hem had verlaten. Ze snapte ook niet waarom ze ooit had kunnen instemmen met het voorstel om Hotch's carrière te beëindigen. Hij was een geweldige man.

Ze had niet door dat ze zat te staren en schrok op toen ze haar naam hoorde. Ze keek op en zag Hotch voor haar staan. 'Ik heb koffie.' Zei hij, terwijl hij haar een beker overhandigde en daarna doorliep naar Reid die nog steeds voor het bord heen en weer liep. 'Bedankt.' Zei ze. Ze ging recht zitten en legde de foto's op tafel. Waar was ze in vredesnaam mee bezig? Ze dacht aan haar baas terwijl ze eigenlijk met haar gedachten bij een zaak moest zitten? Ze kon zichzelf wel voor haar hoofd slaan. Vanuit haar ooghoeken keek ze naar Hotch en Reid die bij het bord stonden. Zo te zien stond Reid zijn ideeën aan Hotch te vertellen.

'Waar zit jij met je gedachten?' Emily draaide abrupt haar hoofd om. De stem zat vast aan Rossi. 'Nergens.' Zei ze. 'Dat is het probleem. Ik zit nergens met mijn gedachten.' Ze keek weer even naar Hotch en Reid. Om de een of andere reden wenste ze dat zij op Reids plek stond. Ze keek weer naar Rossi. 'Wat denk je dat Reid vertelt?' Vroeg ze. Rossi keek ook even naar Reid en Hotch. 'Geen idee. Waarom vraag je het hem niet?' Ze knikte even en stond op. Langzaam liep ze om de tafel heen naar het bord waar Reid en Hotch stonden.

'Wat heb je Reid?' vroeg ze. Reid en Hotch keken beiden haar kant op. 'Ik zei net tegen Hotch dat ik er nu zeker van ben dat het twee moordenaars zijn.' Emily sloeg haar armen over elkaar als teken dat ze luisterde. 'Kijk, op deze foto zie je het eerste slachtoffer wat Dale gevonden heeft. Steekwonden in het gezicht, steekwonden in de buik en de halsslagader is doorgesneden. Dit is de foto van Louisa Owen. Steekwonden in de buik.' Dat was het? Dat was waardoor hij wist dat het twee moordenaars waren? 'Ik snap het niet. Daar was je toch al achter?' Reid maakte een stopgebaar met zijn handen. 'Ja, maar dat is niet alles. Kijk, bij dit slachtoffer en de anderen heeft de UnSub het haar afgesneden. Bij Louisa was dit niet het geval.' Emily knikte. 'Het is dus zijn signatuur.' Zei ze. 'Dat hij het haar afsnijdt.' Reid knikte. 'En omdat deze slachtoffers anders zijn vermoord dan Louisa. Ik denk dat we bij Louisa óf met een na-aper te maken hebben óf dat het een wraak actie was.' Emily schudde haar hoofd even en keek naar Hotch. 'Maar wij hebben toch dat telefoontje. Ik bedoel, we weten dat het geen wraak actie was. We weten dat hij een narcist is.' Hotch zuchtte eventjes en keek van Reid naar Emily. 'Daarom denk ik ook dat het een na-aper is.' Antwoordde hij kort. Hij liep naar de tafel pakte daar een beker en ging toen zitten. Emily en Reid bleven achter bij het bord. Emily kon er niets aan doen dat ze Hotch met haar ogen voelde. Toen ze doorhad wat ze deed keek ze weer naar het bord. Waar was ze mee bezig?

Morgan keek op van de foto's toen zijn mobiel over ging. 'Talk to me doll face.' Zei hij. Hij wist al dat het Garcia was, dat had op het beeldschermpje gestaan. Hij en Garcia hadden een goede relatie met elkaar. Gewoon vriendschappelijk, maar ze gaven veel om elkaar. Zo was hij er voor haar geweest toen ze was neergeschoten. 'Ik heb Sean Griffin voor je nagetrokken.' Zei ze met een trillende stem. 'Garcia?' Vroeg hij een beetje verbaasd. Hij had haar al een tijdje niet meer zo gehoord. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' Hij keek op en zag dat de rest van het team naar hem keek. 'Die… Sean, is een brute moordenaar. Hij martelt mensen eerst en laat ze vervolgens opgegeten worden door allerlei enge beestjes.' Morgans gezicht betrok. Dat was inderdaad niet zo smakelijk. Hij kende Garcia. Die zat nu hoogstwaarschijnlijk naar die beelden te kijken. Ze moest moeite doen om niet te kotsen. 'Garcia. Wat is zijn adres?' vroeg hij terwijl hij opstond. 'Dat heb je niet nodig.' Zei Garcia. 'Hij zit in de cel. Hij heeft levenslang gekregen.' Morgan ging weer zitten. 'Daar gaat onze enige verdachte. Heeft hij een celgenoot die onlangs is vrijgelaten?' Hij trommelde met zijn vingers op de tafel en keek van Hotch naar Rossi. Beiden mannen keken hem aan. Rossi met een afwachtende blik en Hotch met een doordringende blik. 'Ik kijk al.' Was het antwoord van de blonde technicus.

Morgan drukte op luidspreker en legde zijn mobiel op de tafel. Dan hoefde hij zo meteen niet weer alles uit te gaan leggen. Dan zouden Hotch en Rossi het zelf ook horen. 'Ehm… George Davis is 3 jaar geleden vrijgelaten wegens goedgedrag. Daarvoor was zijn celgenoot ene Kevin Parker. Die is na 10 jaar gevangenisstraf vrijgelaten. Die heeft zijn hele straf uitgezeten. Momenteel heeft hij geen celgenoot.' Zei ze. 'Dat was alles wat ik kon vinden.' Morgan pakte zijn mobiel op. 'Bedankt Garcia. Je bent geweldig.' Daarna gooide hij erop. Hij keek van Rossi naar Hotch. 'We kunnen hier niet heel veel mee. We weten alleen de namen van celgenoten van een buurjongen van het slachtoffer. Dat is veel te ver weg.' zei hij. Hotch knikte en stond op. 'Het is te ver gezocht. Maar een bezoekje aan deze twee heren brengen is nooit verkeerd.' Morgan grinnikte even. 'Je hebt gelijk. Ik ga wel met Prentiss naar Davis, ga jij met Rossi naar Parker.' Zei hij, terwijl hij zijn jas van zijn stoel pakte. 'Nou, eigenlijk wil ik liever naar Parker.' Zei Prentiss plotseling. Morgan trok zijn wenkbrauw wat verbaasd op. 'Oké? Ik snap het niet. Waarom wil je zo graag met Parker praten?' Prentiss slikte even. Morgan zag dat ze een reden stond te verzinnen. 'Nou… hij is al langer uit de gevangenis. Ik wil liever met hem praten.' Morgan keek naar Rossi. 'Nou, dan ga ik wel met jou naar Davis.' Hotch keek even verbaasd naar Prentiss maar knikte toen. 'Dan gaan wij wel naar Parker.' Zei hij.

Evenlater liep Rossi met Morgan richting een van de zwarte chevrolets die voor het politiebureau geparkeerd werden. Waarom wilde Prentiss zo graag naar Parker? Hij wilde het niet hardop zeggen omdat hij er al zo'n flauw vermoeden over had. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en grinnikte even terwijl hij achter het stuur stapte. Emily Prentiss had een crush op Aaron Hotchner.

'We denken dat we te maken hebben met twee moordenaars. We gaan voor nu op ons instinct af. Verder weten we nog niet veel. Het enige wat we weten is dat de dader van de Louisa Owen-zaak een man is, tussen de 30 en de 40. Als we meer weten laten we dat u weten.' JJ liep weg van de camera's en zuchtte even. Persconferenties. Ze had er minstens al 100 gegeven. Maar telkens waren het weer persconferenties over andere zaken. Over andere moorden. Meer dan een leeftijd kon ze voor nu niet geven en ze wist dat de bevolking wilde weten wat er aan de hand was. Op de een of andere manier zat het haar niet helemaal lekker van deze zaak. Het team moest snel met een profiel komen, anders zou de bevolking zelf nog eens in actie kunnen komen. Dit soort mensen waren niet van plan af te wachten tot er nog meer slachtoffers zouden vallen. Louisa Owen was een welgestelde vrouw van 37. Ze had geen man. Ze woonde op zichzelf. Haar naam was bekend in heel San Diego. Haar huis was groot. JJ stapte de auto in waar Reid op haar wachtte met Casey Dale.

'Dat ging goed.' Probeerde Reid haar wat op te vrolijken. JJ zuchtte en wuifde zijn complimentje argeloos weg. 'Het ging slecht. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen om de mensen te overtuigen dat ze moeten oppassen. We hebben een onvolledig profiel. We weten niet waar we aan toe zijn. Hebben we nu te maken met één of twéé moordenaars?' Ze klikte haar gordel vast en Dale startte de motor. 'Ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik niet verwacht had dat iemand het op Louisa Owen gemunt zou hebben.' Zei Dale. 'Behalve dan die Sean Griffin. Dat was me toch 'n freak. Louisa vertelde me wel eens over haar oude buurjongen. Ik heb hem een paar jaar terug achter slot en grendel opgesloten. Toen was ik nog maar een broekie. Ik ben pas sinds vorige maand hoofd Rechercheur.'

Hij draaide het raampje iets open en evenlater reden ze het terrein op van het politiebureau. Het viel JJ op dat de chevrolets er niet meer stonden. 'Waar is iedereen?' Vroeg ze wat verbaasd. Ze stapte uit en liep daarna met Reid naar de ingang. 'Rossi en Morgan zijn naar George Davis. Hotch en Prentiss zijn naar Kevin Parker.' JJ trok haar linkerwenkbrauw omhoog. 'Davis en Parker?' Vroeg ze verbaasd. 'Ja, oude celmaten van Sean Griffin.' 'Aha.' Antwoordde JJ. Ze deed de deur open en liep naar binnen.


	3. Parker en Davis

3

_**3**_

_Parker en Davis_

In de auto, op weg naar Kevin Parker, werd er geen woord gewisseld tussen Prentiss en Hotch. Hij reed. Zij zat ernaast. Emily leunde met haar hoofd tegen het raam van de zwarte Chevrolet en keek naar buiten. Het was mooi weer in San Diego. De zon scheen en er speelden kinderen buiten. Kinderen. Hotch had een zoontje. Een zoontje van ongeveer 4 jaar oud. Jack Hotchner heette hij. Hotch zag hem niet zo vaak. Hij had een drukke baan en Haley had de voogdij. Ze zuchtte en keek fronsend naar buiten. Waarom dacht ze in vredesnaam aan haar baas' zoontje? Waarom kon ze de hele dag haar aandacht niet bij deze zaak houden omdat ze aan Hotch dacht? Ze moest echt eens stoppen met dat gedoe. Ze moest haar hoofd bij de zaak houden, en hem oplossen, voor er nog meer slachtoffers vielen.

Ze zuchtte even en kon niet voorkomen dat Hotch daardoor naar haar keek. 'Wat is er?' vroeg hij met zijn kalme, donkere stem. Ze voelde een rilling over haar rug lopen bij het horen van zijn stem. 'Ik… eh, niets.' Zei ze maar. Ze kon er niet veel anders van maken. Wat moest ze zeggen? "Oh, het gaat goed. Ik dacht net aan jou. En aan je zoontje." Ze keek even naar hem, om hem gerust te stellen. Dat was nog iets wat ze in hem bewonderde. Ondanks zijn eigen moeilijke leven… was hij er altijd voor de mensen die in zijn team zaten.

'Ik ben een profiler, Emily.' Zei hij. 'Ik merk het heus wel als er iets is. In de vergaderruimte deed je ook al zo afwezig.' Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Het is echt niets hoor.' Zei ze. 'Ik ben in orde.' Antwoordde ze wat kortaf. 'Oké. Ik zeg al niets meer.' Ze hij. Hij parkeerde de auto – zoals gewoonlijk – midden op de straat en stapte uit. Emily stapte ook uit en liep achter hem aan naar de deur. Ze trok haar badge alvast uit haar zak en wachtte geduldig tot Hotch zou aanbellen. Dat deed hij ook. Ze wachtten allebei tot de deur open zou gaan. Het moest er nogal officieel uitzien, als Kevin Parker de deur open deed. Hotch was – zoals gewoonlijk – in pak. Emily droeg ook nette kleding. Een zwarte lange broek, een witte blouse en een zwarte blazer eroverheen. De deur ging open en in de deuropening stond een stevig gebouwde man met knalrood haar en een bierflesje in zijn handen. 'Wat moeten jullie hier?' Bulderde hij. Emily voelde dat ze licht schrok. De laatste keer dat ze zo'n stem had gehoord… was nogal lang geleden. 'Pardon. Bent u Kevin Parker?' Vroeg hij. De roodharige man knikte. 'Geweldig.' Hoorde ze Hotch mompelen. 'Wij zijn Agent Prentiss en Agent Hotchner van de FBI.' Zei hij. 'We komen u wat vragen stellen over een oude celgenoot van u. Sean Griffin.' Parker rolde met zijn ogen en zuchtte even. 'Geweldig. Krijg ik de FBI op mijn nek.' Hij hield de deur verder open en liep naar binnen. Hotch liep ook naar binnen en Emily volgde hem en Parker. Ze sloot de deur achter zich. Ze wist wat ze moest doen. Ze zou wat vragen stellen maar Hotch zou het gesprek leiden. Emily moest vooral op de lichaamshouding en zijn omgeving letten. Ze moesten weten of hij iets te maken had met de moord op Louisa Owen of de moord op die andere meisjes.

Ze liepen door een kaal gangetje. Het was bekleed met bruin behang en een wat donkere kleur vloerbedekking. Emily kon er nou niet uit opmaken of het de echte kleur was of dat het die kleur was geworden door de jaren heen. Aan de muur hingen hier en daar wat schilderijtjes met landschappen erop. Dat waren misschien de enige normale objecten in de gang. Aan het dak hing een oude lamp, die er erg krakkemikkig uitzag. Parker had blijkbaar niet zoveel geld gehad toen hij uit de gevangenis kwam. Dat was logisch ook. Parker duwde een oude, houten deur open en liep een kamer binnen. Dit moest dus de woonkamer voorstellen. Een oude muffige ruimte met een bank, een televisietoestel en een kast met wat zooi erin. Parker keek naar de muffige bank. 'Ga zitten.' Zei hij. Hotch keek naar Emily. Emily schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee bedankt. Ik blijf wel staan.' Hotch bleef naast haar staan. Hij wilde blijkbaar haar niet alleen laten staan. Parker haalde zijn schouders op en plofte dan maar zelf op de bank neer en zette het bierflesje aan zijn mond. Emily slikte eventjes. Zoiets had ze in haar hele carrière als profiler nog nooit meegemaakt. Die gast had werkelijk echt geen manieren. 'Hoe goed kende u Sean Griffin?' Vroeg Hotch. Emily keek naar de man. Hij zat daar, onderuit gezakt op de bank met een flesje bier. Dit konden ze toch niet serieus nemen? 'Aardig goed. Ik heb 2 jaar met 'em in de cel gezeten.' Zei hij. 'Die gast was echt geflipt. Ik zat er wegens rijden onder invloed, verkrachting, winke-' hij werd onderbroken door Hotch. 'ja, dat weten we. Gaat u verder.' De man haalde zijn schouders op. 'Oké dan. Sean was een rare. Hij zat voor moord op een aantal mensen. Hij mocht blij zijn dat hij de doodstraf niet heeft gekregen. Ik mocht hem niet echt zo. Hij was een beetje een loner.' Zei hij. Hotch knikte. Nu besloot Emily maar een vraag te stellen. Ze wilde er niet als een zoutzak bijstaan en alles door Hotch laten doen. 'Heeft Sean je ooit bedreigd?' Vroeg ze. 'Heeft hij je ooit gedwongen om iets voor hem te doen zodra je vrij was?' Parker dacht even na. 'Hij heeft me eens bedreigd ja.' Zei hij. 'Als ik hem mijn toetje niet gaf zou hij mijn moeder laten vermoorden. Dat was achteraf natuurlijk bluf. Hij kon mijn moeder niet vermoorden. Hij wist niet eens wie ze was of waar ze woonde.' Emily keek even naar Hotch. Hotch had zijn linkerwenkbrauw opgetrokken, maar had nog altijd een serieuze uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. 'Hij heeft je ook nooit gevraagd iets voor hem te doen?' Parker schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee. Dat niet. Ik zou niet weten wat.' Hij stond op. 'Luister agentjes, ik ben nu al 5 jaar uit de gevangenis. Ik heb geen vlieg kwaad gedaan. Ik heb nog geen auto óf meisje aangeraakt.' Zei hij. 'Ik zou maar snel mijn huis uitgaan voor ik jullie eruit sla.' Hotch keek de man met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Ik zou daar maar niet aan beginnen.' Zei hij. 'Ik ben een FBI agent. Ik heb het recht om te schieten als ik bedreigd word.' Zei hij. 'Oh… dus je gaat over op schieten? Kan je me niet aan?' vroeg hij. De man was dan wel breed. Maar hij was niet groter dan dat Hotch was. Aan Hotch zou je niet zien dat hij sterk was. Maar hij was het wel. Nog iets wat Emily zo geweldig aan hem vond. Ze pakte Hotch bij zijn arm beet. 'Kom, laten we maar gaan voor je die vent tot moes slaat.' Zei ze. Hij knikte en liep met Emily mee naar buiten.

Evenlater reden ze terug richting het politiebureau. 'Denk je dat hij er iets mee te maken heeft?' Vroeg Emily. Hotch haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het zou kunnen. Hij schoot wel in de verdediging toen ik doorging over die gunsten voor Griffin.' Zei hij. Emily knikte even en keek naar hem. Hij zag er goed uit. Emily! Waar ben je in vredesnaam mee bezig? Dacht ze. Ze moest hier echt mee stoppen.

Morgan en Rossi liepen achter Davis aan naar binnen. Dit huis zag er netjes uit. Geen rotzooi op de grond. Geen teken van het feit dat Davis een ex-gevangene was. 'Uw huis ziet er goed uit.' zei Rossi dan ook maar meteen op de man af. Hij vertrouwde ex-gevangene nooit zo erg. 'Tja. Mijn lieve vrouw houdt van opruimen.' Zei hij met een grijns. Een korte vrouw met kort, blond haar kwam de kamer ingelopen.

'George?' Begon ze met een angstige uitdrukking op haar gezicht. 'Wie zijn deze mannen?' Rossi glimlachte eventjes. 'Mevrouw, wij zijn Agent Morgan en Agent Rossi.' Terwijl hij van Morgan naar zichzelf wees. 'We zijn van de FBI en hebben een paar vragen over de celgenoot van uw man.' De vrouw knikte. Ze zag er nog steeds niet helemaal vrolijk uit. Maar dat was ook wel wat logisch. Er kwamen niet elke dag twee FBI agenten over de vloer om je man uit te horen. 'Gaat u gerust zitten, heren.' Zei Davis, terwijl hij zelf in een stoel plaatsnam. Morgan en Rossi gingen op de bank zitten. 'Dana, lieverd.' Begon Davis. 'Ja schat?' Antwoordde de vrouw die blijkbaar Dana heette. 'Wil jij even koffie voor de agenten inschenken?' De vrouw knikte en verdween in de keuken.

'Meneer Davis. U be-' 'George! Noem me gewoon maar George.' Zei Davis. Rossi keek naar Morgan die wat verbaasd keek. 'Oké, George. Je hebt hoelang bij Sean Griffin in de cel gezeten?' Vroeg hij. Davis leek even een poosje na te denken voor hij een antwoord kon geven. 'Ik denk zo'n 2 jaar. Ik werd overgeplaatst naar een nieuwe cel. Ene Kevin Parker was vrijgelaten en ik zat al die tijd in mijn eentje in een cel. Ze moesten opvullen of weet ik het wat, maar ik kwam bij Sean Griffin in de cel terecht. Het duurde maar 2 jaar voor ik ook werd vrijgelaten. Wegens goed gedrag.' Rossi glimlachte. Altijd optimistisch blijven. Toch was deze man iets té optimistisch voor een ex-gevangene. Ook al was hij dan 3 jaar uit de gevangenis, zoiets bleef je de rest van je leven toch zeker achtervolgen? 'U lijkt er geen problemen mee te hebben dat u een ex-gevangene bent.' Zei Morgan. 'Heb ik ook niet.' Zei Davis. 'Ik ben op de een of andere manier weer geworden zoals ik altijd was. Ik heb natuurlijk nooit meer de wet gebroken.'

De deur van de keuken ging open en de korte, blonde vrouw kwam weer binnen. Dit keer droeg ze een dienblad met drie koppen koffie erop. 'Alstublieft.' Zei ze. Nog steeds met een trillende stem. Zodra ze de koppen ervan af gehaald had en die op de tafel had gezet wilde ze zich omdraaien om weg te lopen. 'Blijft u er niet bij, mevrouw Davis?' Dana schudde haar hoofd. 'Little George heeft me nodig.' Ze draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit, terug naar de keuken. 'Little George is onze kleine.' Zei Davis met een trotste grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Hij is nu 1½ jaar oud. Hij lijkt echt vreselijk veel op zijn moeder.' Rossi glimlachte. 'Dat klinkt als een zoon om trots op te zijn.' Zei hij.

Na een halfuurtje verlieten Rossi en Morgan het huis van de Davis familie. 'Dat was een optimistische ex-gevangene.' Zei Morgan die even een hand over zijn kale hoofd haalde. Rossi knikte en stapte in de auto. 'Iets té optimistisch als je het mij vraagt. Die man heeft net 6 jaar in de cel gezeten vanwege een bankoverval. Hij heeft 10 jaar celstraf gekregen maar is vrijgelaten wegens goed gedrag. Je overvalt geen bank als je woont in zo'n huis als George Davis.' Zei hij. 'Hij kan dat huis gekocht hebben nadat hij uit de cel gekomen is?' stelde Morgan voor. 'En dan? Als je uit de cel komt heb je geen geld om zo'n huis te kopen.' Zei hij.

De rest van de rit verliep stil. Er werd geen woord gewisseld en na een kleine 10 minuutjes waren ze terug op het politiebureau. De andere Chevrolet stond er al. 'Laten we maar gaan kijken wat Hotch en Prentiss uit die Parker hebben gekregen.' Zei Rossi, terwijl hij uitstapte.


	4. Het Hotel

4

_**4.**_

_Het Hotel_

'We zitten op een doodlopend spoor. Waarom zoeken we in vredesnaam met een onvolledig profiel?' het was de geïrriteerde stem van een zeer vermoeide Derek Morgan die de vergaderruimte vulde. 'Als we zo door blijven gaan komen we nooit ergens.' Hij stond op en begon door de kamer te lopen. Iedereen was moe en ze waren nog geen stap verder. ' Het enige wat we weten is dat we twee moordenaars zoeken, waarvan er één een narcist is. We kunnen geen twee profielen vrijgeven. Dat verwart de bevolking.' Dit keer was het de heldere stem van JJ.

Hotch haalde een hand door zijn haar en hield daarna een hand voor zijn mond om te voorkomen dat de andere zagen dat hij geeuwde. 'Ik denk dat het verstandig is om nu naar het hotel te gaan. Iedereen is doodop. Niemand kan meer helder denken. We hebben slaap nodig.' En wat alcohol. Voegde hij er in gedachten aan toe. De scheiding was net officieel en hij zat er helemaal doorheen. Natuurlijk hield hij de schijn op voor zijn collega's, al wist hij zeker dat ze iets doorhadden. Niemand had deze scheiding aan zien komen. Hij zelf ook niet. Vooral niet nadat hij geschorst was. Hij was twee weken thuis geweest en hij had gedacht dat alles tussen hem en Haley werd goed kwam. Dat ze hem vergaf dat hij niet altijd thuis was. Maar dat deed ze niet. Ze wilde dat hij weer een kantoorbaan nam. Ze wilde dat hij het werk waar hij zo van hield onder de tafel schoof zodat zij een gelukkig leven kon hebben. Toen was er dat moment dat hij door Morgan gebeld werd. Hij had al zijn papieren ingeleverd voor een verplaatsing naar een andere afdeling. Morgan belde met het nieuws dat Gideon niet op was komen dagen. Dat ze met Erin Strauss op gescheept zaten en dat ze hem echt nodig hadden. Hij had besloten erheen te gaan.

Dat was het moment waarop "The Big Fight" begonnen was. Haley wilde niet dat hij wegging. Hij had gezegd dat dit zijn laatste zaak was, maar Haley geloofde het niet. Ze had tegen hem geschreeuwd dat het nooit over zou zijn. Maar het was wie hij was. Ook dat geloofde ze niet. Volgens haar was het wat hij deed. Maar hij was gegaan. En ze hadden de zaak opgelost. Toen hij terugkwam… hij wilde er niet aan denken. Het huis was leeg geweest. De laden hadden opengestaan en de spullen van Haley én Jack waren weg. Ze was bij hem weggegaan en had zijn zoon meegenomen. Hij was kwaad. Kwaad op Haley omdat ze hem geen eens de kans had gegeven om alles uit te leggen. Kwaad op Haley omdat ze hem niet de kans had gegeven te veranderen. Kwaad op Haley omdat ze zijn zoon had meegenomen. Hij was niet alleen kwaad. Hij was verdrietig. Hij was al sinds de middelbare school met Haley samen geweest. Ze hadden zoveel mooie herinneringen. Ze had zoveel samen meegemaakt en dat had ze allemaal weggegooid.

Hij zuchtte even diep en stond op. 'Ik denk dat het het beste is om gewoon naar het hotel te gaan.' Rossi knikte en stond op. De rest volgde en ze liepen naar de zwarte chevrolets. Hotch, Prentiss en Morgan stapten weer in de eerste en Rossi, JJ en Reid in de tweede.

Na een 10 minuten rijden parkeerde Hotch de auto in de parkeergarage van een hotel in San Diego. Ze stapten uit en liepen naar binnen. Beneden was een bar en een restaurant. Dan had je de trap naar de eerste verdieping. In de hal – waar de trap was – was ook de receptie. Hotch liep erheen en vroeg om de kamernummers. Ze kregen de sleutels en Hotch liep de trap op. De rest volgde hem. Zodra ze bij de eerste kamer waren deelde hij de sleutels uit.

Prentiss en JJ deelden kamer 101. Morgan en Reid deelden kamer 102. Hotch en Rossi deelden kamer 103. Iedereen liep naar binnen en legden hun spullen weg. In elke kamer stonden twee losse bedden en er was een badkamer. Rossi legde zijn spullen neer en keek even naar Hotch. 'Ik ga een douche nemen en dan nog wat doornemen.' Hotch knikte eventjes. 'Ik ga nog even naar beneden.' Hij liep naar de deur en opende die.

Evenlater zat hij beneden aan de bar met een bierflesje in zijn hand. Hij was niet van plan te veel te drinken. Maar hij moest gewoon iets drinken. Even zijn verdriet en boosheid vergeten. Misschien was het niet zo slim geweest om met deze zaak mee te gaan. Misschien had hij thuis moeten blijven. Misschien had hij Rossi deze zaak moeten lijden. Hij was niet helemaal met z'n positieven bij deze zaak. Telkens dacht hij weer aan Haley. Op de een of andere manier kon hij niet aan die tijd denken dat ze nog gelukkig waren. Hij kon alleen nog maar denken aan de dag dat ze die ruzie hadden. Hij nam een slok van zijn bier en zette het toen weer terug op de bar. Hij staarde voor zich uit en zijn ogen stonden dof. Ze stonden niet serieus zoals ze altijd stonden als hij aan het werk was. Ze stonden niet bezorgd zoals ze altijd stonden als iemand van zijn team in gevaar was. Ze stonden niet vol medelijden zoals ze stonden als hij weer een nieuw slachtoffer zag. Ze stonden ook niet gevoelig en liefdevol zoals ze altijd gestaan hadden als hij naar Haley keek. Ze waren gewoon dof. Hij keek even naar het flesje en nam toen nog een slok.

'Hotch?' vroeg een verbaasde vrouwenstem. Hij keek op en zag Emily Prentiss staan. Hij zuchtte eventjes. 'Sorry. Dit is niet echt iets wat je van mij zou verwachten hé?' Ze glimlachte en ging op de barkruk naast hem zitten. 'Nee. Niet echt. Hoeveel heb je er al op?' vroeg ze. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Geen idee eigenlijk. Misschien een stuk of 3 ofzo?' Prentiss glimlachte eventjes en bestelde even later ook een biertje. 'Dit is inderdaad niet wat ik van u zou verwachten, sir.' Zei ze. Hij sloot zijn ogen even. 'Ik weet het. Ik verwachte het ook niet echt van mijzelf. Ik heb besef gewoon niet wat er gebeurd is. Het ene moment heb ik nog een vrouw en een zoon… en het volgende moment is mijn vrouw weg met mijn zoon. Ik kwam thuis in een leeg huis.' Hij keek haar aan. 'Heb je enig idee hoe dat voelt? Om in de steek gelaten te worden?' Ze schudde haar hoofd. Hij zuchtte eventjes. 'Ik heb geen idee hoe u zich voelt. Maar ik weet zeker dat het niet al te best is. Van u zou niemand verwachten om hem aan de bar aan te treffen om zijn verdriet weg te drinken.' Zei Prentiss. Hij keek haar nog steeds aan. 'Dit is niet wie u bent, sir.' Ze nam een slok van haar bier en staarde voor zich uit.

Elaine Baker sloot haar voordeur af. Haar ouders hadden er eindelijk mee ingestemd dat ze uit mocht gaan. Ze was dan ook al 18 jaar oud. Wanneer kwam de tijd dat ze zelf mocht beslissen met wie ze omging of hoe laat ze thuis kwam? Die tijd kon niet snel genoeg komen volgens Elaine. Haar blonde haar glansde in het licht van de buitenlamp die naast de deur hing. Ze had een roze halterjurkje aan met een vest erover heen. Elaine zou zometeen opgepikt worden door haar vriendje. Matt Seaton was haar vriendje. Al sinds haar 4e jaar op de middelbare school. En binnenkort zouden ze samen gaan studeren. Elaine keek er naar uit. Dan zouden ze samen naar een universiteit gaan. Berkeley of Brown. Ze hadden nog niet gekozen, maar daar hadden ze alle tijd voor.

Elaine liep de oprit af en keek de straat in. Nog geen spoor van de blauwe sportwagen van Matt. Ze hadden om 11 uur afgesproken. Hij zou toch wel komen? Ze keek nog eens op haar mooie, gouden horloge. Dat had ze van haar ouders gehad voor haar 18e verjaardag. Ze was net een week 18. En Matt had haar nog niet echt een verjaardagscadeau gegeven. Hij had haar beloofd iets moois te geven. Ze glimlachte eventjes en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. In de verte hoorde ze het geronk van een motor. Een grote glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. Dat moest Matt wel zijn! Zijn motor klonk precies hetzelfde.

Ze liep de stoep naast de weg op en begon de straat uit te lopen. Ze wilde hem tegemoet lopen zodat ze eerder bij de nachtclub konden zijn. Elaine moest van haar ouders om 3 uur thuis zijn. Ze zuchtte. Was ze eindelijk 18 en mocht ze eindelijk één avond weg. Moest ze weer om 3 uur thuis zijn. Wat was dat voor regeling? Elaine liep zo snel als ze kon – op haar hakken – de straat uit in de richting van het geluid van de ronkende motor. De glimlach op haar gezicht werd steeds groter. Ze wilde Matt weer zien en ze was ook redelijk zenuwachtig. Het was de eerste keer dat ze naar zo'n club ging, dus zenuwen waren normaal toch?

Een blauwe sportwagen verscheen aan het einde van de straat en kwam dichterbij. De auto stopte zodra die dicht bij Elaine was en er stapte een man uit. Elaine keek verbaasd op. Dat was niet Matt…. Ze begon zenuwachtig te worden. De man kwam op haar afgelopen. Ze trilde en keek om zich heen. Nergens huizen. Een nadeel van buiten de stad wonen. Er zat een groot stuk land tussen de huizen aan deze weg. Elaine draaide zich om en wilde terug naar huis rennen toen ze beet werd gegrepen. 'Nog een kik, en je gaat eraan.' Siste een man in haar oor. Ze slikte en de tranen welden op in haar ogen. Was dit het einde? Ze moest positief blijven! Matt zou zo komen en die zou die man eens flink de waarheid zeggen en hem in elkaar trappen. Wat dacht zo'n macho wel niet? Dat hij haar zomaar beet kon grijpen? Op dat moment voelde ze een scherp voorwerp tegen haar keel. Een mes. De tranen die net in haar ogen opgekomen waren stroomden nu over haar wangen. 'Nee… alstublieft. Mijn vader is een rijke man. Hij geeft je alles wat je wilt! Laat me alstublieft gaan!' Nadat de man haar toesnauwde dat hij niets om rijkdom gaf, werd alles zwart voor Elaine's ogen. Het enige wat ze nog voelde was een pijn. Een diepe pijn. En daarna leek het alsof al het leven uit haar wegstroomde.

'Elaine? Elaine?' Een lange, gespierde jongen stapte uit zijn blauwe sportwagen. Die stond geparkeerd op de oprit van de Baker familie. Hij en Elaine hadden hier afgesproken. Ze zou buiten staan. Hij zuchtte even gefrustreerd en liep naar de voordeur. Hij belde aan en evenlater ging de deur open. 'Mevrouw Baker…' 'Matt.' Was het kille antwoord van Elaine's moeder. 'Wat doe jij hier jongen? Moest je mijn dochter niet dronken voeren? Weet je, ik was het er nooit mee eens. Haar vader vond dat ze volwassen genoeg was.' Matt slikte. 'Ik… eh… kom Elaine juist ophalen.' De vrouw fronste haar wenkbrauwen even. 'Ze liep net naar buiten. Ik geloof dat ze de straat uitliep.' Hij knikte. 'Bedankt mevrouw Baker.' Hij draaide zich om en liep weg. Zodra hij in zijn auto zat pakte hij zijn mobieltje. Hij belde naar Elaine. Hij reed de oprit af en evenlater speurde hij de weg af naar een mooi, blond meisje. Ze nam haar telefoon niet op. Matt gaf de hoop op haar mobieltje op en gooide zijn eigen telefoon op de stoel naast zich. Hij speurde nog steeds en toen viel hem iets op. Zag hij dat nou goed? Een been? Een been vanuit de bosjes? Hij parkeerde zijn auto naast de weg en stapte uit. Voorzichtig liep hij erheen en trok hij wat bosjes opzij. Hij schreeuwde. Een lichaam. Er lag een lichaam in de bosjes! Er lag een blond meisje in de bosjes. Ze droeg een roze halterjurkje en een vest eroverheen. Aan het gezicht was niet meer te zien wie het was. Hij zocht het lichaam af naar een tasje voor een ID-kaart, toen hem het gouden horloge opviel. Dat horloge kende hij. 'NEE!' Schreeuwde hij hard. Het meisje dat hier in de bosjes lag, was zijn vriendinnetje. Elaine Baker.

Emily volgde Hotch de trap op naar boven. Ze glimlachte eventjes. Ze hadden eigenlijk niet zo heel veel moeten drinken, hoewel hij meer op had dan zij. Ze waren gewoon aan het werk deze week. Ze waren in San Diego en ze werkten aan een zaak. En wat deden zij? Wat deed ze met haar baas? Ze dronk alcohol! Ze zuchtte eventjes en uiteindelijk kwamen ze boven. De eerste kamer deelde zij met JJ. Dus hier zou ze naar binnen moeten. Ze keek even naar Hotch die naast haar stond. 'Ik… eh…. Moet hier naar binnen geloof ik.' Ze grijnsde eventjes en keek hem aan. Hij stond vlak bij haar. Misschien wel iets te dicht bij. Ze kon hem bijna voelen. 'Ja, ik moet 3 kamers verder op zijn, geloof ik.' Was het wat duffe antwoord van Hotch. Ze slikte. Ondanks dat ze alcohol op had kon ze niet ontkennen dat ze nog steeds aan hem dacht. Ze kon niet ontkennen wat ze wilde ontkennen. Emily kon niet ontkennen dat ze verliefd was op Aaron Hotchner. Ze was verliefd op haar baas! Welke vrouw wordt nou verliefd op haar pas gescheiden baas? Ze keek even naar haar deur en toen weer terug naar Hotch. Zijn bruine ogen keken in die van haar. Hij stond nog steeds dichtbij. Té dichtbij. 'Misschien moet ik ook maar naar mijn kamer gaan.' Zei hij. Ze schudde haar hoofd eventjes. 'Nee… je moet niets meer zeggen.' Voor ze er zelf erg in had zoende ze hem al. Ze had geen idee wat haar bezielde. Ze zoende haar baas! Er ging van alles door haar heen. Ze voelde zich warm maar tegelijkertijd ook ijskoud vanbinnen. Er liep een rilling over haar rug. Net op het moment dat ze besefte dat dit een grote blunder was en dat ze hem de rest van haar leven niet meer onder ogen durfde te komen, voelde ze dat hij terugzoende. Ze hield haar ogen dicht.

En geen van beiden had door dat de deur van kamer 102 openging en dat een slaperige Derek Morgan de gang op liep.


	5. Het gesprek en Het Profiel

6

_**6**_

_Het Gesprek en Het Profiel_

'We moeten nu een profiel geven.' Zei Hotch, terwijl hij voor het bord stond met een kop koffie in zijn hand. Er waren nu al zes slachtoffers gevallen. Het was alleen maar afwachten tot de andere moordenaar ook zou toeslaan.

Emily keek even naar Hotch die voor het bord stond. Ze beet op haar lip. Zou hij zich wel herinneren dat ze gezoend hadden? Het leek er niet echt op.

'Je hebt gelijk, we moeten een profiel vrijgeven. Maar we weten niet wie we moeten kiezen.' Zei Rossi. 'Als we de een nemen zal de ander meer gaan moorden. En dat geld natuurlijk ook andersom.'

Reid zat in een draaistoel en draaide rondjes. Het irriteerde Emily. Ze had gister niet zo heel veel moeten drinken. Ze had de hele dag al last van hoofdpijn. 'Reid! Stop!' Riep ze uiteindelijk. Reid keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Hotch had zich omgedraaid en keek haar ook verbaasd aan. Net als Rossi en JJ. Morgan grinnikte alleen maar. 'Te veel gedronken gisteren avond, Emily?' Vroeg hij.

Ze sloot haar ogen eventjes. Ze kon zichzelf wel voor haar hoofd slaan! 'Het gaat wel. Ik heb even frisse lucht nodig.' Ze stond op en liep de vergaderruimte uit. Ze liep langzaam naar het koffieapparaat en haalde daar een beker koffie uit. Ze zou voorlopig even niet teruggaan naar de anderen. Ze zou echt even frisse lucht gaan halen. Buiten dus. Ze opende de deur en liep het politiegebouw uit. Buiten stonden een paar bankjes en daar nam ze plaats. Waar was ze gisteren eigenlijk mee bezig geweest? Ze had haar eigen gevoellens niet eens onder controle. Ze was verliefd op haar baas maar had het niet toe willen geven. Nu wist ze dat ze niet anders kon. Maar wat verwachtte ze dat hij deed als ze het hem vertelde? Dat hij blij op zou springen en haar zou zoenen? Dat hij gelijk zijn problemen met Haley vergat? Ze wist dat het een verloren zaak was. Het was maar beter om er niet voor te vechten.

Haar telefoon ging en Emily keek op het beeldscherm. 'Garcia?' Vroeg ze zich hardop af. 'Waarom belt Garcia mij?' ze zuchtte eventjes maar klapte haar telefoon toen open en nam op. 'Garcia? Wat heb je?' vroeg ze ietsje geïrriteerd. Ze hoorde het getik van vingers op een toetsenbord aan de andere kant van de lijn. Zo te horen was Garcia druk bezig. Als je iets aan haar vroeg, deed ze het ook. 'Nou kijk… jullie hebben het niet gevraagd, dat weet ik. Maar ik wilde ook wel eens iets bedenken. Ik wilde ook wel eens een profiler zijn.' Emily grinnikte eventjes. 'Garcia, wat heb je nou?' De blondine, die in Quantico achterbleef, moest wel iets bijzonders gevonden hebben. 'Ik heb de medische gegevens van Parker nagetrokken. Die man heeft een stoornis waardoor hij niet op zijn hoogtepunt kan komen.' Emily moest voorkomen dat ze in de lach schoot. 'Een erectiestoornis?' vroeg ze. 'Uhu.' Hoorde ze Garcia aan de andere kant van de lijn zeggen. 'Weet je wel wat dit betekent Garcia?' vroeg Emily met ene grijns op haar gezicht. 'Nope.' Was het antwoord van Garcia. 'Als hij seksueel zijn hoogtepunt niet bereikt…' ze hoorde Garcia aan de andere kant van de lijn een "oh" Geluidje maken. 'Dan doet hij dat op een andere manier. En in ons geval misschien wel via moord.' Vervolgde Emily haar zin. 'Dus we hebben hem gevonden doormiddel van wat ik deed?' vroeg Garcia. 'Misschien. We weten niets zeker, maar het kan ons helpen.' Zei Emily.

'Bedankt Garcia.' 'Wacht even!' riep Garcia. Emily hing nog niet op. 'Ja?' vroeg ze een tikkeltje verbaasd. Waarom moest ze nu weer wachten van Garcia? 'Wat is er?' Garcia was zo te horen opgehouden met typen. Emily hoorde geen getik meer op de achtergrond. 'Waarom deed je zo geïrriteerd, toen je de telefoon opnam?' Emily rolde met haar ogen.

Crap. Waarom moest iedereen nou weer doorhebben dat ze niet lekker was? 'Ik heb gisteren wat met Hotch gedronken en nu heb ik koppijn.' Het was even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn – wat bij Garcia niet veel goeds voorspelde – 'Je hebt iets gedronken met je baas?' vroeg ze met een opgewekte toon in haar stem. 'Je hebt iets gedronken met je baas. Onder werktijd. In het hotel waarschijnlijk.' 'Ja?' vroeg Emily zuchtend. 'Wat is daar het probleem van?'

Ze keek even naar haar hand en draaide haar kop koffie rond. Ze nam een slok koffie. Gatver, die koffie was inmiddels koud geworden. Ze gooide de koffie door een putje, die naast het bankje in de grond zat en gooide de lege beker in een van de afvalbakken.

'Niets… maar ik zou niet verwachten van Aaron Hotchner dat hij onder werktijd zou drinken.' 'Garcia! Seriously! De man is net gescheiden. We hebben een zaak waarin vrouwen vermoord worden en we komen geen stap verder. Een van de twee moordenaars heeft gisterenavond twee tieners vermoord. Een jongen en een meisje en… hij is net gescheiden!' het laatste schreeuwde ze bijna. Ze raakte opgefokt door Garcia. 'What is wrong with you!' riep ze erachter aan. 'Sorry.' Was het antwoord van Garcia. 'Ik weet heus wel wat er allemaal aan de hand is. Maar Aaron Hotchner? Sorry. Hij past gewoon totaal niet in dat plaatje.' Emily zuchtte opnieuw. 'Weet je, ik heb eigenlijk geen idee waarom ik nog steeds met jou aan de telefoon zit.' Zei ze. 'Ik kan ook naar binnen gaan om te zeggen wat je net hebt uitgevonden.' Ze stond op maar Garcia ging verder. 'Nu-uh.' Zei Garcia. 'Jij blijft buiten. Ik heb Derek al gebeld. Ze weten het al. En hij vertelde me wat hij vannacht gezien heeft. Natuurlijk wel privé hé.' Zei ze. 'Dat hij wat gezien heeft? Garcia ik heb werkelijk geen idee waar je het over hebt!' ze raakte geïrriteerd.

Garcia had het al tegen de andere gezegd. Waarom belde ze haar dan ook? Wat was er toch in vredesnaam aan de hand? 'Hij heeft jou en Hotch innig zoenend op de gang gezien.' Zei ze. Ze kon het gezicht van de blondine voor zich zien. Met een grote grijns op haar gezicht en plagende ogen. 'Wat? Nee. Hij moet vast… eh, dronken geweest zijn.' Garcia zuchtte. 'Je bent echt een slechte leugenaar. Nou, vertel op. Ben jij verliefd op Aaron Hotchner?' Emily rolde opnieuw met haar ogen. Hoe moest ze hier ooit onderuit komen. Ze zuchtte. 'Oh, sorry. Ik moet gaan. Rossi roept me.' Ze klapte haar mobiel dicht en plofte weer op het bankje neer.

Morgan had hen gezien. Ze haalde diep adem. Morgan had hen gezien. Niet in paniek raken! Morgan had hen gezien. Ze kon niet kalm blijven. Morgan had hen gezien! Hij had gezien hoe zij haar baas zoende en dat hij terugzoende. Maar nu wist hij er niets meer vanaf. En Emily zat hier met een megagroot schuldgevoel. Garcia wist het ook. En het duurde niet lang meer voor JJ het zou weten. En Reid en dan zou het uitlekken naar Rossi omdat iedereen zich eigenaardig gedroeg. Maar, als Rossi het wist dan…. Dan kwam Hotch het te weten. En dan… kon ze zich nog erger schamen. Het mocht niet zo ver komen. Ze moest het hem zelf vertellen.

Emily was al een tijdje weg en ze waren eigenlijk klaar om het profiel van de moordenaar te geven die een trofee meenam. Die had immers al 5 mensen vermoord en de andere moordenaar had nog maar één moord gepleegd. Iedereen wist dat het afwachten was, voor hij ging moorden. 'Waar is Prentiss?' Vroeg JJ die binnenkwam met koffie voor haar en Reid. Ze gaf een beker aan Reid en de ander hield ze zelf. 'Ze ging een luchtje scheppen. Misschien moet ik haar gaan halen.' Zei Morgan.

'Nee, ik ga wel.' zei Hotch. 'Ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is.' Hij liep de vergaderruimte uit maar draaide zich bij de deur om. 'Geef dat profiel maar alvast vrij zonder ons. Ik weet dat jullie het kunnen.' Zei hij. De anderen glimlachten of grijnsden even. Hotch liep richting de uitgang van het politiebureau. Emily deed al raar sinds ze bij de eerste crime scène vandaan kwamen. Hij wilde met haar praten. Hij wilde echt weten wat er aan de hand was.

Hij herinnerde zich nog dat Morgan gearresteerd werd voor moord. Hotch had tegen Morgan gezegd dat hij alles moest vertellen uit zijn verleden, maar Morgan wilde dat niet. Later had Hotch tegen Gideon gezegd dat ze geen mensen in hun team konden hebben die geheimen hadden. Gideon's antwoord was kort maar krachtig geweest. Iedereen heeft geheimen.

Hij zuchtte eventjes en opende de deur. Het was redelijk fris buiten, maar niet echt koud. 'Hé.' Zei hij, terwijl hij naast Emily op het bankje ging zitten. 'Gaat alles wel goed met je? Je… doet nogal raar de laatste tijd.' Zei hij. Emily haalde haar schouders op en bleef naar de grond staren. 'Emily, ik zie zo ook wel dat er iets is. In de auto was je zo vreemd stil en gisteren in de auto ook al. Toen we in de vergaderruimte waren deed je ook al raar.' Hij zuchtte eventjes en leunde achterover tegen het bankje aan. 'Als er iets is dan kan je me het zeggen.' Begon hij weer. 'Ik ben de leider van dit team. Ik ben verantwoordelijk. Ik moet iemand uit mijn team helpen als er iets met diegene is. Vooral als dat zijn of haar werk kan beïnvloeden.' Ze kwam overeind en leunde nu ook tegen het bankje. 'Er is wel iets ja. Maar ik weet niet of ik dat met u kan bespreken, Sir.' Zei ze toen. Hij zuchtte eventjes. 'Ik wil niet dat er mensen in mijn team zitten met problemen die opgelost kunnen worden.'

Ze keek naar hem. Haar bruine ogen stonden ernstig en hopeloos. Ze moest écht de draad kwijt zijn. Hij had Emily Prentiss nog nooit zo hulpeloos zien kijken. Wel vol afschuw naar een moordenaar. Of vol medelijden tegenover nabestaanden of slachtoffers. Maar nooit zo. 'Morgan…. Morgan vroeg me wat dat gisteren met jou was. Ik snapte niet wat hij bedoelde.' Zei hij. Hij keek haar serieus aan en wachtte op een uitleg. 'Gisteren?' hij knikte. 'Ja, we hebben wat gedronken, maar ik weet niets meer. En ik heb ook geen flauw idee wat ik gister gezegd heb.' Ze glimlachte eventjes. Ze staarde weer eventjes naar de grond en Hotch wist niet waar hij verder moest gaan. 'Weet jij wat er verder gebeurt is?' vroeg hij toen maar. Als Prentiss het wist, wilde hij het ook weten. Hij moest weten waar Morgan nou zo om had zitten grijnzen vanochtend. En als Prentiss het hem ook niet zou vertellen zou Morgan hem het wel vertellen.

'Ik denk dat het nogal laat was toen we naar boven gingen.' Zei ze. 'We stonden voor mijn kamer en u wilde weglopen, sir.' Hij keek naar haar met een verbaasde blik op zijn gezicht. Hij volgde het nog steeds niet helemaal. 'We….' Ze zweeg eventjes en keek hem aan. Ze had een beschaamde blik op haar gezicht en hij kon wel raden wat er gebeurt was. 'Laat me raden…' zei hij zacht. 'We hebben gezoend?' ze knikte. 'Het spijt me zo. Ik was dronken en ik wist niet wat ik deed en voor ik er erg in had gebeurde het al.' Hij stond op. 'Het maakt niet uit. We waren dronken. Het was stom en we moeten gewoon doen alsof het nooit gebeurd is. Ik vergeef het je wel.' Hij keek om toen Emily ook snel opstond. 'Ja… maar hier is mijn dilemma.' Hij trok zijn linkerwenkbrauw op en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. 'U zoende terug, Sir.' Zei ze.

'We zoeken een witte man tussen de 30 en de 50.' Zei Rossi terwijl hij de zaal rondkeek. Hier en daar zaten wat journalisten die alles opschreven. Die hadden ze er niet bij gevraagd, maar die zaten al de hele dag op het politiebureau naar informatie te vissen. Ze werkten Rossi op zijn zenuwen, maar goed. Hij concentreerde zich op zijn werk, het profiel, de zaak en de andere agenten.

'Hij is zelfverzekerd, heeft waarschijnlijk een goedbetaalde baan met een hoge positie.' Vervolgde Morgan zijn begin. Dit was typisch iets voor hun team. Ze gaven samen een profiel. De een gaf de eerste zin en de ander vervolgde. Het klopte altijd. Alles wat ze zeiden. Maar ze spraken nooit af wie wat zei. Ze voelden van elkaar aan wie wie opvolgde en wie wat ging zeggen. Ingewikkeld, maar het werkte.

'Deze man is waarschijnlijk, verstoten door zijn familie, alleenstaand en heeft geen kinderen. Hij is impotent en gebruikt deze moorden om tot zijn hoogtepunt te komen. Moord wind hem op.' Dit keer was het Rossi weer die verder ging.

'We gaan ervan uit dat hij in een blauwe Mercedes rijdt. Het straalt zelfvertrouwen uit, rijkdom. Het trekt vrouwen maar ze weten niet dat hij impotent is.' Reid volgde.

'Als laatste denken we dat hij vrouwen vermoord uit haat. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk in zijn verleden iets ernstigs met een vrouw meegemaakt waardoor hij vrouwen is gaan haten. De vrouw waar hij naar op zoek is, is een bepaald soort type. Blond haar, slank, blauwe ogen, rijk, vroeger hadden deze vrouwen een populaire status op school. We denken dat hij zich een weg moord tot zijn echte, uiteindelijke doel. De vrouw waarom dit alles draait.' Morgan had de draad weer opgepakt waar Reid was gestopt.

'We willen jullie volle medewerking, omdat we denken dat deze man uit San Diego komt. Bedankt.' De politieagenten wilden weglopen maar Reid zei nog iets: 'Als u vragen hebt of als u iets weet… komt u gerust naar ons toe.' De agenten knikten en liepen toen weg. 'Denk je dat we hierdoor de copycat aan het werk hebben gekregen?' vroeg Morgan aan Rossi. Rossi wist het niet. 'Ik weet het niet.' Zei hij. Het was een mogelijkheid. Er waren hier immers journalisten in de zaal geweest. Als die dit zouden publiceren, voelde de copycat zich bedreigd. 'Ik weet het niet. Het zou kunnen gebeuren.' Hij draaide zich om en liep terug naar de vergaderruimte.


	6. Elaine en Matt

5

_**5**_

_Elaine en Matt_

Het zonlicht scheen tussen de gordijnen door. Hotch werd wakker van het licht. Hij knipperde even met zijn ogen. Hij had het gevoel dat zijn hoofd elk moment uit elkaar kon barsten. Waarom was hij ook zo stom geweest om gisteren zoveel te drinken? Hij kon zich niet eens meer herinneren wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Hij was naar beneden gegaan. Hij had wat gedronken. Toen was Emily bij hem komen zitten. Na dat moment was het allemaal een groot zwart gat.

Hij kwam overeind en keek naar het bed van Rossi. Die was nog diep in slaap. Hij zuchtte eventjes en ging met zijn hand over zijn gezicht. 'Nooit drinken als je aan het werk bent.' Mompelde hij zachtjes. Wat hij nodig was, was een koude douche, een aspirine en een kop koffie. Hij liep naar de badkamer en zette de douche aan. Terwijl het water warm werd liep hij de badkamer weer uit. Hij liep naar het tafeltje en pakte zijn mobiel op. Geen gemiste oproepen en het was half 5. Voor zijn gevoel had hij hooguit maar 3 uur geslapen. Dat was best mogelijk, hij had er immers geen flauw idee van hoe laat hij naar bed was gegaan. Een diepe zucht ontsnapte aan zijn mond en Hotch liep terug naar de badkamer. Hij kleedde zich uit en stapte onder de douche.

Evenlater liep hij de kamer uit, gedoucht, aangekleed en met een gezonde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij keek net zoals hij altijd deed. Serieus. Met een paar treden tegelijk liep hij de trap af. Hij moest koffie en een aspirine hebben, anders zou hij de rest van de dag koppijn houden.

Bij de receptie haalde hij een aspirine en daarna liep hij door naar het restaurant waar hij Morgan aantrof met een kop koffie aan een van de tafeltjes. Hij zat het dossier van de Owen zaak door te nemen. Hotch bestelde ook een koffie. Zodra hij zijn koffie had, ging hij tegenover Morgan zitten. 'Goedemorgen.' Zei hij terwijl hij een gesloten dossier pakte en dat opensloeg. 'Jij was nog laat op vannacht.' Zei Morgan opeens. Hotch zuchtte eventjes. 'Ja,… ik heb eerlijk gezegd geen flauw idee hoe laat het was.' Morgan grinnikte eventjes. 'Ik wel. Ik denk dat het zo'n 2 uur was. Je bent vroeg op.' Zei hij, terwijl hij een slok van zijn koffie nam. Hotch haalde zijn schouders op. 'Tja, ik heb nooit erg vast geslapen. Als ik thuis ben, ben ik meestal eerder op dan Jack.'

Het was even stil tussen de twee mannen. Beiden lazen in de dossiers die voor hun neus op tafel lagen. Het was stil in het restaurant. Er zaten hooguit 4 mensen. Waarvan Hotch en Morgan er twee waren. De andere moesten wel doorreizigers zijn. Ze hadden koffers bij zich, dus ze sliepen waarschijnlijk niet in dit hotel. Hotch pakte zijn beker op en nam een slok van zijn koffie. Die smaakte goed. Beter dan de koffie op het politiebureau, maar dienderkoffie was gewoonweg ranzig. Terug in Quantico hadden ze heerlijke koffie. En thuis in D.C ook.

'Hotch… wat was dat gisterenavond met Prentiss?' Vroeg hij met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Hotch keek op met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Wat bedoel je?' Morgan bleef hem grijnzend aankijken. 'Seriously. Je weet niet waar ik het over heb?' Hotch schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik ben gisteren naar beneden gegaan, heb wat gedronken. Prentiss en ik hebben wat gepraat. Maar dat gaat jou niets aan.' zei hij.

Op dat zelfde moment ging zijn telefoon af. Hij stond op en liep het restaurant uit. 'Hotchner.' Aan de andere kant van de lijn kon hij de paniekerige stem van Casey Dale horen. 'Er zijn twee lijken aangetroffen. Net buiten de stad. Twee tieners.' Hotch hoorde de afschuw in de stem van Dale. 'Dale, rustig. Met welke moordenaar hebben we te maken?' Vroeg hij. 'Die ene die het haar afsnijdt.' Hotch zuchtte eventjes. Twee slachtoffers. 'Wie zijn de slachtoffers en is de familie al ingelicht?' Dale slikte, dat kon hij hier helemaal horen. Zijn stad werd geterroriseerd door twee moordenaars. Hij moest zich wel verschrikkelijk voelen. Er waren nu al zes slachtoffers gevallen. Vijf van de moordenaar die een trofee meenam en nog maar één van de moordenaar die alleen de moord pleegde. 'Elaine Baker en haar vriendje, Matt Seaton.'

Hotch draaide zich om en liep terug het restaurant in. 'Morgan, maak de andere wakker. We hebben twee lijken.' Morgan knikte, stond op en liep het restaurant uit. 'De ouders zijn ingelicht. De moeder van het Baker-meisje gaf de schuld aan de jongen, die had haar niet opgehaald. Aan de wonden te zien is het meisje al langer dood. Ze zijn beiden op dezelfde wijze vermoord als de eerste 3 slachtoffers. Keel doorgesneden, steekwonden in de buik en het gezicht. Het haar afgesneden. Al is het bij de jongen niet duidelijk of bij hem het haar ook is afgesneden. Luister, we hebben jullie hulp hard nodig. We moeten die klootzakken zo snel mogelijk te pakken krijgen. Ik wil niet dat er nog meer mensen sneuvelen.'

Hotch begreep de paniek van die man. Maar het was van belang dat de hoofdrechercheur kalm bleef. 'Mijn team is al onderweg. Waar is de precieze locatie?' Dale gaf de locatie door en Hotch hing op. Daar ging zijn hoop op een lekkere kop koffie. Nu hoopte hij maar dat die aspirine zou werken tegen de hoofdpijn. Hij liep terug het restaurant in en pakte de dossiers op die Morgan op de tafel had laten liggen. Zijn kop koffie stond daar zo verleidelijk, maar Hotch wist dat ze snel weg moesten gaan. Hij zou wel koffie drinken als ze bij het politiebureau aan zouden komen, nadat ze de crime scène hadden onderzocht. Zodra hij het restaurant uitkwam, liepen JJ en Prentiss de trap al af. 'Zijn de andere ook al klaar?' vroeg hij. 'Reid en Rossi komen uit hun bed geloof ik.' Hotch knikte en liep de trap op. Hij moest eerst zijn wapens en badge nog hebben. Hij deed de deur van kamer 103 open en pakte zijn beide wapens uit zijn koffer. Hotch had altijd twee wapens. Een op zijn zij en eentje net boven zijn schoen. Als hij zijn wapen dan moest neerleggen in een moeilijke situatie, was hij er altijd zeker van dat hij nog een wapen had. Een paar jaar geleden was het handig geweest toen hij met Reid gegijzeld werd op de SEH van een ziekenhuis. Zonder dat de LDSK – zo noemden ze een scherpschutter bij de FBI, een Long Distance Serial Killer – er achter kwam. Reid kreeg zijn tweede wapen te pakken en schoot hij de LDSK neer, voor die Hotch neer kon schieten.

Zodra hij beide wapens had liep hij de kamer uit en de trap af naar beneden. Rossi volgde hem en evenlater liepen ze de parkeergarage in, op weg naar de zwarte SUV's. 'Luister allemaal, er zijn twee moorden gepleegd gisterenavond. Elaine Baker en haar vriendje Matt Seaton zijn vanmorgen dood aangetroffen in de bosjes langs de weg waar Elaine woonde.' Hij gaf Rossi de locatie en hij stapte in de ene zwarte Chevrolet. Prentiss en Morgan stapten opnieuw bij hem in de auto. Dit keer begon Morgan gelukkig niet over Prentiss. Misschien was dat omdat ze erbij was. Hotch had eerlijk gezegd geen flauw idee gehad waar hij het over had. Misschien wist Morgan meer dan hij.

JJ liep samen met Reid de oprit van de familie Baker op. De ouders van Elaine wilden niet naar het politiebureau gaan. Dan moest het maar op deze manier. JJ wilde aanbellen, maar voordat ze daar de kans voor kreeg ging de deur al open. 'Goedemorgen, meneer Baker. Wij zijn Agenten Reid en Jareau. We zijn van de FBI.' Zei JJ, terwijl ze van Reid naar zichzelf wees. Ze liet haar badge zien. De man die blijkbaar de hele ochtend al had zitten huilen liet hen binnen. Het huis was groot. Een landhuis met grote ramen overal. JJ keek rond. Het zag er in ieder geval indrukwekkend uit.

Ze zaten op de bank, naast elkaar. Reid keek rond. Waarschijnlijk vond hij het een geweldig huis. 'Meneer Baker, ik weet dat dit rauw op uw dak komt vallen. Ik weet dat u en uw vrouw rouwen om uw dochter, maar het is belangrijk dat we even met u praten.' De man knikte alleen maar. Zijn vrouw was niet aanwezig in de kamer. Waarschijnlijk ook niet in de keuken, maar lag ze op haar bed haar verdriet weg te huilen. Ze dacht waarschijnlijk op dit moment aan de fijne tijden. Ze haalde goede herinneringen op.

'Had uw dochter vijanden?' Vroeg ze rustig en kalm aan de man die tegenover haar zat. Het leek haar niet het type dat veel tegelijk aan zou kunnen. Ze zou het rustig aan doen. 'Ik… ik denk het niet. Ik heb haar nooit negatief horen doen over andere mensen. Matt was lief voor haar… Matt had geen vijanden voor zover ik weet. Elaine was lief voor hem en zijn vrienden. Haar vriendinnen gaven om haar...' hij zweeg weer en staarde naar zijn handen. 'Meneer Baker,' dit keer was het niet JJ die iets vroeg, maar Reid. Reid was de profiler. JJ was wel een Special Agent, maar ze was geen profiler. 'Evan. Ik heet Evan.' Reid knikte. 'Mene- Evan, ging uw dochter wel eens stiekem van huis weg?' De man schudde het hoofd. 'Elaine is goed opgevoed. Ze is een goed mens. Ze zou geen vlieg kwaad doen en iedereen zag haar zo.'

JJ keek vol medelijden naar de man. Die moest het verschrikkelijk moeilijk hebben. Elaine was enig kind. Meneer en mevrouw Baker waren achterin de 40. Ze zouden geen kinderen meer krijgen. Ze zouden geen kleinkinderen meer krijgen. 'Evan, was uw dochter populair op school?' Vroeg Reid opeens. De stilte die in de kamer hing werd verbroken. Evan knikte. 'Mijn dochter was cheerleader, of hoe ze dat ook noemen. Ze had verkering met de aanvoerder van het football team. Het klinkt echt als een soapleventje, maar iedereen vond Elaine aardig. Echt waar.' Zei hij. JJ geloofde hem wel. De man kwam overtuigend over. JJ beet even op haar lip en keek naar Reid. Die staarde naar de grond. Ze keek weer terug naar Evan Baker. 'Evan, we doen ons best. We zullen de moordenaar van uw dochter en haar vriendje zo snel mogelijk vinden. Dat beloven we. Maar zodra u zich iets herinnert over Elaine's vrienden… laat ons dat dan weten.' Ze pakte haar visite kaartje en legde dat op tafel. 'Of u kunt naar de Local PD bellen en vragen naar een van de FBI agenten. Ik zal ze op de hoogte stellen van uw situatie.' Evan knikte en stond op. Net als Reid en JJ. Hij liep voor hen uit naar de voordeur. 'Ik waardeer het dat u naar San Diego bent gekomen, Agenten.' Zei hij. 'Dat u onze zaak heeft uitgekozen. Want zo gaat dat toch? U krijgt verschillende oproepen en moet een zaak uitkiezen?' JJ knikte. Nu klonk dat zo verschrikkelijk. Er waren zoveel vreselijke zaken. Zoveel tegelijk en ze konden er maar een tegelijk aan nemen. En zaken zoals deze namen veel tijd in beslag. Het ging ten koste van je persoonlijke leven. 'En als we nieuws hebben bellen we u.' zei ze.

Evenlater liepen ze richting het stuk straat wat was afgezet met geel politielint. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat er twee tieners zijn vermoord.' Zei Reid. 'Op de beide plaats. Zou de UnSub eerst de jongen aangevallen hebben en daarna het meisje? Ik bedoel, waarschijnlijk vond hij de jongen een bedreiging en vermoordde hij die eerst.' JJ haalde haar schouders op. 'Laten we maar aan Hotch of Rossi vragen wat ze al weten.' Ze bukte en liep onder het lint door. 'Rossi, wat weten we al?' Vroeg ze. Rossi zuchtte. 'Het meisje is eerst vermoord. De jongen hooguit 10 minuten later. Ik denk dat de UnSub terug is gekomen om iets met het lichaam te doen.' JJ sloot haar ogen even om te voorkomen dat ze vol afschuw zouden staan. Het gebeurde wel vaker dat er daders waren die na de moord terug kwamen naar het lichaam om er "iets" mee te doen. 'Maar op deze plek? Aan een weg waar verschillen de huizen staan?' Vroeg Reid met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Rossi haalde zijn schouders op. 'Waarschijnlijk wilde de UnSub het lichaam meenemen, maar hij trof Matt Seaton aan bij het lichaam van Elaine. Hij vermoordde hem ook en is er toen vandoor gegaan. Waarschijnlijk uit angst dat Seaton de politie al had gebeld.' JJ knikte. Dat was logica. Maar ze zouden nooit precies weten of het waar was. Tenzij ze de dader vonden.


	7. Een vreemd Telefoontje

7

_**7**_

_Een vreemd Telefoontje_

'Agent Hotchner?' vroeg een jonge agente die naar buiten was gekomen. 'Er is een tip binnen gekomen over het profiel. Nou ja… ik kan het niet echt een tip noemen.' Mompelde ze.

Hij knikte eventjes en keek naar Emily. Hij had haar gezoend? Nee. Ze had hem gezoend en hij had teruggezoend. En Morgan had het gezien. Geweldig gewoon. Al zou hij ooit over Haley heen komen. Kon hij dan verliefd worden op zijn collega?

Nadat hij haar eventjes had aangekeken zuchtte hij. 'We praten er nog wel een keer over. En tot die tijd is dit nooit gebeurd.' Hij draaide zich om en liep naar binnen.

'Lijn 3.' Zei dezelfde agente, die hem net ook had geroepen. 'Agent Hotchner.' Zei hij, terwijl hij de telefoon tegen zijn oor drukte. Er weerklonk een nerveuze stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Agent Hotchner? Dit is George Davis… de agent die opnam zei dat u de leiding hebt?' 'Dat klopt.' Antwoordde hij. Hij wenkte Emily, die meegelopen was naar binnen, en hield zijn hand even voor de hoorn. 'Haal de andere even.' Zei hij. Kortaf, maar wel direct. Hotch zette de telefoon op speaker. 'George…' begon hij. 'Waarom bel je mij?' Hij had een kalme stem. Als er iets was waardoor mensen met een tip of getuigenis door afkapte, was het wel als ze tegen een nerveus persoon moesten praten. 'Ik… ik moet iets vertellen. Ik had het eigenlijk aan die andere agenten moeten vertellen…' de anderen waren er inmiddels bij komen staan.

Rossi trok zijn mond open om iets te zeggen maar Hotch hield hem tegen. George moest het idee hebben dat hij alleen met hem belde, en niet met de rest van het politiebureau.

'Je kunt het nu zeggen.' Zijn stem was nog steeds kalm. 'Sean wilde inderdaad dat ik die vrouw, die Louisa Owen, op zou zoeken.' Begon hij. 'Sean kon maar niet stoppen over die vrouw. Hij bleef maar zeggen dat ze zijn leven verziekt had.'

Louisa Owen was blijkbaar minder braaf dan ze gedacht hadden. Ze moest wel iets bij die Sean gedaan hebben, dat het zijn leven verziekt had.

'Hij wilde dat ik haar iets… aandeed.' Hotch keek naar Rossi. Misschien zaten ze dan toch goed op de ex-celgenoten van Griffin. 'Ik heb haar een keer op gezocht. Maar ze leek me niet echt verschrikkelijk. Ze leek me juist aardig. We… werden vrienden.' Bekende hij uiteindelijk. 'Ik kon het niet zeggen toen Dana erbij was. Ze dacht dat ik een affaire had met Louisa. Ik heb geen idee hoe ze erbij is gekomen. Misschien omdat ik haar regelmatig opzocht. Ik heb haar ervan geprobeerd te overtuigen dat er helemaal niets tussen ons was. Dat we gewoon goede vrienden waren omdat we allebei oude bekenden van Sean Griffin waren. Ze wilde gewoon niet luisteren. Kijk, ik weet niet wat Dana gedaan heeft. Ik hoop echt niets… maar ik kan u wel verzekeren dat ik Louisa met geen vinger heb aangeraakt. We waren goede vrienden. Waarom zou ik een van de weinige vrienden die ik heb vermoorden? Ik heb bijna niemand. En dat alleen maar omdat ik 5 jaar in de gevangenis heb gezeten.'

Er werden wat blikken gewisseld tussen de teamleden en Hotch zuchtte. Dana Davis had nu een motief. Nu nog kijken of ze ook een alibi had.

'George, het is moedig van je dat je naar mij hebt gebeld. Ik snap dat het moeilijk is om onder ogen te zien, maar alles wat je nu verteld hebt… het lijkt erop dat je vrouw een motief heeft, George.' Zei hij. 'En het zal moeilijk zijn om de volgende vraag te beantwoorden, maar waar was je vrouw op de avond van de moord? Waar was Dana op woensdagavond 13 november?' Hotch had zijn armen over elkaar geslagen en staarde naar het telefoontoestel alsof het een echt mens was.

'Ze zou naar haar zus gaan. Dana en haar zus hebben een nogal hechte band. Ze spreken heel vaak of om iets samen te gaan doen. Ik geloof dat ze dit keer naar de film zijn geweest. Ik weet het niet precies. Ze is weggegaan toen ik Little George op bed aan het leggen was.'

'Little George?' vroeg Hotch verbaast.

'Ja, mijn zoon. Hij is nog maar 1½ jaar oud.' Dat maakte het nog moeilijker, dat ze een zoon hadden. Maar tijd om medelijden te hebben was er nu niet.

De zus. Ze hadden de naam van die zus nodig om uit te zoeken of de alibi van Dana in orde was. 'Hoe heet Dana's zus?' vroeg hij na een kleine stilte. Als Dana inderdaad de moordenaar van Louisa Owen was, hoefden ze alleen nog de psychopaat te vinden die al die andere vrouwen vermoordde. Hotch had nooit gedacht dat ze bij de Louisa-Owen zaak opzoek waren naar een Seriemoordenaar. Het kon nog wel eens lang gaan duren voordat ze eindelijk naar huis konden.

'Wat is de naam van Dana's zus, George?' vroeg hij nog een keertje, toen hij geen antwoord van de man kreeg. Het moest moeilijk zijn voor George, om zijn vrouw aan de FBI te verraden. Maar hij deed er goed aan. Ze wisten niet of Dana de dader was, maar ze was vanaf nu wel de hoofdverdachte. Hotch keek naar de leden van zijn team. Ze stonden erbij zoals altijd. Afwachtend, serieus, medelevend.

Rossi had Gideon vervangen. Hij was een grote fan geweest van Rossi's werk. Maar nu Rossi een deel was van het team… was het anders. Zijn werkwijze was anders, en af en toe moest Hotch hem daar echt op wijzen. Oké, hij was het ook niet altijd met Gideon eens geweest. En af en toe maakte Gideon stomme beslissingen. Maar het was zijn vriend. Totdat hij halsoverkop besloot op te stappen zonder hen dat te vertellen.

Nu voelde hij zich ook wel een beetje een verrader. Nadat hij ruzie had gehad met Haley wilde hij ook opstappen. Was dat een fout geweest? Misschien, hij was zijn vrouw en kind nu kwijt. Nou, in ieder geval zijn vrouw. Jack zag hij zo af en toe. Wat voor moeder deed dat? Een kind bij zijn vader weghouden? Maar wat voor vader was hij? Haley had gelijk gehad. Hij was ook nooit thuis. Maar hij deed zo zijn best om een goede vader en een goede Unit Chief te zijn. Blijkbaar had hij daarin gefaald.

George's stem deed hem uit zijn gedachten opschrikken. 'Mel. Mel McAvoy, dat is Dana's zus.' Hotch keek naar Morgan, die meteen zijn mobiel pakte en wegliep om Garcia te bellen. Als Garcia een adres vond, stuurde hij Morgan en Reid wel op Mel af. Dan zouden Rossi en JJ hier blijven en zou hij met Emily naar het huis van de familie Davis kunnen gaan… wacht eens, zei hij zojuist dat hij samen met Emily kon gaan? Waar was hij mee bezig? Hij was de Unit Chief. Hij kon niet verliefd worden op zijn collega! Hij sloot zijn ogen eventjes voor een paar seconden en opende die toen weer.

'George, dit zal misschien wat rouw op je dak vallen, maar er bestaat een mogelijkheid dat de moordenaar van Louisa Owen… Dana is. Het zou kunnen. We kunnen niets uitsluiten.' Het gesnik aan de andere kant van de lijn vertelde hen dat George op het randje van een zenuwinzinking stond. 'Kalm blijven George. Is Dana thuis?' vroeg hij. Na het geluid van wat gesnotter en een ophalende neus beantwoorde George zijn vraag. 'Ze is even boodschappen doen. Oh, wacht. Ze rijdt nu de oprit op. Ik moet ophangen!' 'We doen alles wat we kunnen.' Zei Hotch nog, voordat George erop hing.

'Ik heb het adres van Mel McAvoy.' Zei Morgan, terwijl hij de ruimte weer inliep. 'Oké, ga jij met Reid naar haar toe, dan gaan Emily en ik zo meteen naar Dana Davis.' Zei Hotch. Morgan knikte en keek naar Reid. 'Ga je mee Reid?' Vroeg hij. Reid knikte en liep achter hem aan.

Evenlater zaten ze in de auto op weg naar Melanie McAvoy, de zus van Dana Davis. 'Vind jij ook niet dat Emily zich raar gedraagt de laatste tijd?' vroeg Reid opeens. Het was een stukje rijden vanaf het politiebureau en het was al een tijdje stil geweest.

Morgan grinnikte eventjes. 'Ik weet waarom dude.' Zei hij toen met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij twijfelde niet, of hij het moest zeggen of niet. Hij kon Reid vertrouwen. 'Ze is duidelijk verliefd op Hotch.' Zei hij grinnikend.

Reids mond viel open van verbazing. 'Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg hij. Morgan haalde wat nonchalant zijn schouders op. 'Ik werd gisteren wakker van wat kabaal op de gang. Ik liep de gang op en je raad nooit wat ik daar zag.' Zei hij met een grijns. Reid keek hem aan. 'wat dan?' Vroeg hij. 'Is er iemand nieuwsgierig?'

Reid grinnikte nu even. 'Zeg het nou maar gewoon, dan beloof ik dat ik er over op houd.' Morgan knikte even goedkeurend. 'Oké, je hebt een deal.' Hij zuchtte en schraapte zijn keel en begon toen. 'Ik liep dus de gang op en zag daar Emily Prentiss en Aaron Hotchner innig zoenend.' Zei hij met een grijns. Reids mond kon bijna niet verder open vallen, maar het gebeurde toch. 'No way! Hotch en Emily?' Hij knikte. 'Ik heb vanochtend geprobeerd om er met Hotch over te praten. Of hij wilde er niets over kwijt, of hij weet er niets meer vanaf.' Zei hij toen. Reid zuchtte eventjes en staarde voor zich uit. 'Emily en Hotch.' Hoorde Morgan hem nog mompelen. Met een grijns duwde Morgan het gaspedaal iets verder in, en reden ze verder naar het adres van Melanie.


	8. Dana Davis?

'Weet u dat zeker?' Vroeg Reid een beetje ongeloofwaardig. Hij en Morgan stonden voor de deur van het huis van Melanie McAvoy. Melanie – door haar vrienden en familie ook wel Mel genoemd – knikte. 'Mijn zus en ik hebben een paar weken geleden knallende ruzie gekregen. Ik heb haar niet meer gezien sinds de verjaardag van George, haar man George. Die werd…' ze staarde even naar de bovenste rand van haar deurpost. Ze dacht eventjes na. 'op 21 oktober 36.' Dus Dana Davis had geen alibi. Ze was nu officieel de hoofdverdachte in de Louisa Owen zaak. 'Bedankt mevrouw McAvoy.' Zei Morgan, die terwijl hij zich omdraaide zijn mobiel uit zijn broekzak haalde.  
Reid keek nog even naar de jonge vrouw in de deuropening, die er verdrietig uit zag. Dat kon ook niet anders als je zus een moordenaar was. 'Ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn en me in privé zaken mengen, maar…' begon Reid wat zenuwachtig, 'waar ging jullie ruzie over?' hij keek even achter zich naar Morgen die het hek van de tuin uitliep in de richting van de auto, maar richtte zijn blik al snel weer op Melanie. 'Ik…' Melanie zweeg even en deed een stapje naar buiten, terwijl ze de deur achter zich dichttrok. 'Dana beweerde dat George vreemd ging met ene Louisa, die vrouw die nu vermoord is. Ik probeerde haar ervan te overtuigen dat het niet zo was. Ziet u, ik pas wel eens op Georgie – zoals ik de kleine noem – en dan praat ik wel eens met George als hij uit zijn werk komt. Hij zei dat er niets tussen hen was. En ik geloof hem. Hij heeft 5 jaar in de gevangenis gezeten, stuurde mijn zus ontzettend veel brieven… hij hield – en houd – echt heel veel van Dana. Maar hij had gewoon weinig vrienden.' Reid knikte begrijpend. 'Dus maakte hij vrienden waar hij tijd mee doorbracht.' Het begon hem een beetje te dagen. 'Louisa Owen was zijn enigste vriendin.' Melanie knikte en vervolgde haar verhaal. 'Ze hadden samen veel om over te praten. Ze kenden beiden Sean en waren opgegroeid in dit dorp. Dana en ik niet. Ze waren gewoon vrienden. Maar op de een of andere manier begreep ze dat niet… ik weet dat ik dit als zus niet moet zeggen, en dat ik nu echt gemeen ben… maar ik vrees dat Dana wel degelijk schuldig is aan deze moord. En als mijn vermoeden waar is, hoop ik echt dat ze achter de tralies terecht komt.' Ze sloot haar ogen eventjes en er rolde een traan over haar wang. Een goed moment voor Reid om te vertrekken. 'Bedankt, we laten het u weten als we vooruitgang geboekt hebben.' Melanie opende haar ogen weer en schudde Reid de hand, voor hij zich omdraaide en naar Morgan liep, die zo te horen Hotch belde. 'Hotch, met Morgan. Reid en ik komen bij McAvoy vandaan. Het blijkt dat zij en Miss Davis al een paar weken knallende ruzie hebben. Haar alibi klopt niet.' Hotch vertelde hem blijkbaar wat hij moest doen, want Morgan knikte, stemde in en hing toen op. 'Hotch en Prentiss zijn met Dale richting het huis van George gegaan. Wij moeten alvast naar het bureau om hen daar op te wachten. Ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat Dana dit heeft gedaan.' Vertelde Morgan. Beide mannen stapten in de auto. Evenlater waren ze op weg naar het politiebureau. 'Morgan…' begon Reid. Morgan draaide zijn hoofd eventjes om en keek Reid aan, maar al snel keek hij terug naar de weg. 'Wat heb je nou eigenlijk gezien in het hotel?' Vroeg hij. Hij was nieuwsgierig en wilde precies weten wat er was gebeurd. Morgan zuchtte even en grinnikte toen. 'Houd je er niet even een keer over op?' vroeg hij. 'ik ga er geen woorden meer aan vuil maken. Dat vind ik nergens voor nodig.' Was het antwoord van Morgan. 'Maar je weet toch dat ze geen relatie aan kunnen gaan? Ik bedoel… Hotch is Unit Chief… En Strauss heeft al een hekel aan hem. Als zij erachter komt, kan Hotch zijn carrière vaarwel zeggen.' Opnieuw een zucht van Morgan. 'Reid, ze komt nergens achter. Want Hotch is een verstandig man en die laat het echt niet zo ver komen. En als hij het wel zo ver laat komen – wat ik overigens dom zou vinden van hem – houdt hij het heus wel geheim.' Reid hield zijn mond al. Waarschijnlijk had Morgan gelijk en moest hij er niet zo over doordrammen. Hij zou zo Morgan alleen maar irriteren, en zijn eigen humeur werd er ook niet echt beter door. Hij moest gewoon zijn kop houden en er niet meer aan denken. Nouja, denken kon nog wel. Zo lang hij er maar niet over begon zat hij wel goed. Hij keek door het zijraam van de auto naar buiten, terwijl de rest van de rit stil verliep. Hij geeuwde eventjes en keek naar de huizen die voorbij vlogen. Hij hoopte dat ze vanavond vroeg naar het hotel zouden gaan… hij was echt doodop. En hij wist zeker dat de andere zich ook zo moesten voelen. Tijdens een zaak sliep iedereen slecht, en dat was meestal te merken als ze terug gingen. In het vliegtuig terug naar Quantico was het altijd doodsstil. De meeste sliepen, sommige dachten diep na en andere praatten nog wat over de zaak. Maar aan iedereen was te merken dat ze naar huis wilden.  
De auto stopte op de parkeerplaats van het politiebureau en Morgan en Reid stapten beiden uit. Reid stak zijn handen in zijn zakken en liep naar binnen, waar hij zijn tas neergooide en terug liep naar de koffie automaat. 'Ik ben echt toe aan cafeïne.' Zei hij grijnzend, terwijl hij een bekertje koffie pakte en toen terug liep naar de vergaderkamer, waar hij zijn tas had achtergelaten.

~~

'Dana Davis! Je staat onder arrest. Je wordt verdacht van moord.' Dana Davis die met little George op haar arm midden op de trap stond, bleef stil staan. 'Dat… dat is onmogelijk! Denken ze dat ik de seriemoordenaar ben?' Ze kreeg grote ogen en keek om toen George de trap af kwam en little George van haar overnam. 'Nee Dana, ik heb ze gebeld. Je wordt verdacht van de moord op Louisa Owen.' Dana keek haar man ongelovig aan. Had haar man haar erin geluisd? Had hij de FBI gebeld en gezegd dat zij de moordenaar was? Ze kon het niet geloven! Haar blik ging naar de twee FBI agenten die in de gang stonden met hun wapens op haar gericht. Een heel SWAT team erachter. Ze schudde haar hoofd en liep moedeloos de trap af. Ze had geen kant om op te gaan. George was sterk en zou haar tegenhouden… en benden wachtte twee FBI agenten en een heel SWAT team haar op. Ze haalde diep adem en liep verder naar beneden waar de ene, vrouwelijk agent haar in de boeien sloeg en haar naar buiten leidde. 'Je kunt maar beter zwijgen tot we op het bureau zijn.' Zei de vrouw. Dana antwoordde niet, en liep maar mee. Ze kon niets doen.

~~

Hotch keek naar de vrouw die in de verhoorkamer zat. Ze zag er niet gebroken uit. Eerder gekwetst en verraden. Ze was niet verdrietig omdat ze verdacht werd van moord… ze zag er gekwetst en verraden uit omdat haar man haar had overgeleverd aan de vijand… Ze was schuldig. Hij wist het, hij zag het, hij voelde het… het enige wat hij nu nog hoefde te doen was Dana zover krijgen dat ze de waarheid zou vertellen. Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en staarde naar de vrouw. Hij zou het wel uit haar krijgen.  
Na een paar minuten liep hij de verhoorkamer binnen en ging hij tegenover haar zitten. Hij legde een aantal foto's voor Dana's neus van de crime scene. 'Kan jij mij vertellen wat dit is?' vroeg hij terwijl hij haar recht aankeek. Dana keek wat verontwaardigd terug. 'U bent toch een FBI agent? U weet dit vast beter dan ik.' Hotch keek even naar de foto's en daarna terug naar Dana. 'Ik weet inderdaad wat dit is. Dit is de plek waar wij Louisa Owen hebben gevonden. Dood, verminkt, vermoord.' Zei hij met een kalme stem. 'En we weten ook dat jij een motief hebt. Je man zou volgens jou vreemd gaan met haar. Je had ruzie met je zus. Allemaal frustraties en je besloot de maîtresse te doden?' Dana beet op haar lip en keek naar de foto's. 'Ik heb dit niet gedaan.' Hotch schudde zijn hoofd. 'Je hebt niet de maîtresse van je man gedood, Dana. Je hebt zijn enigste vriendin gedood. Een vriendin waar hij tegen kon praten. Waar hij zijn hart bij kon uitstorten. Waar hij kon zeggen hoeveel hij van zijn vrouw en zoon hield. Hij kwam terug van 5 jaar gevangenis en jij neemt hem het enige af wat hij had, naast zijn gezin?' Dana schudde haar hoofd. 'Dat is niet zo! Ze hadden een affaire! Ik weet het gewoon… hij deed anders bij mij, hij was afstandig.' Hotch stond op. 'Dat is nog geen goede reden om iemand te doden.' Hij draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit. Zo'n snel verhoor had hij in tijden al niet meer gehad. Hij zuchtte eventjes en keek naar Emily die voor het raam naar Dana stond te kijken. 'Gaat het?' vroeg hij. Ze draaide zich om en keek hem aan. Er verscheen een lichte glimlach op haar gezicht… dat stond haar goed. 'Ja.... het gaat goed.' Zei ze, terwijl ze weer door het raam naar binnen keek. Hotch liep verder en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dit kan niet.' Mompelde hij zacht. 'Hou op, Aaron Hotchner.'


	9. Een kloppend Profiel

Emily zuchtte. Dana zou nooit nog een moord gepleegd kunnen hebben. Ze had het op die andere moorden laten lijken zodat de seriemoordenaar de schuld kreeg. Maar ze was een ding vergeten; het haar. De seriemoordenaar knipte het haar af als trofee; een beloning van zijn moorden. Het was ziek, maar het kwam vaak genoeg voor. Ze waren terug bij af. Ze hadden het profiel van de seriemoordenaar, maar ze hadden nog geen tips binnen gekregen. Haar ogen waren moe. Ze had het gevoel dat ze hier al de hele avond zat te peinzen. De meeste waren al naar bed. Alleen JJ zat nog tegenover haar. JJ zag er ook moe uit, de blonde vrouw had wallen onder haar ogen die ze goed wist weg te werken met make-up, maar Emily wist dat er iets met haar collega was. Ze wist nog niet wat, maar daar zou ze wel achter komen. 'JJ?' Vroeg Emily met een wat schorre stem. JJ was door een dossier aan het bladeren, maar keek op toen Emily haar naam noemde. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg ze. Emily keek even naar haar handen en vervolgens weer terug naar JJ, op antwoord wachtend. 'Niets.' 'Er is wel iets.' JJ schudde haar hoofd. 'Het is de zaak.' Besloot ze toen toch maar te zeggen. Emily wist wat ze bedoelde. Met sommige zaken had ze het zelf ook moeilijk. 'J, dat is normaal. Zo af en toe mag een zaak je best aangrijpen. Als dat niet het geval is, waar is je menselijkheid dan gebleven?' er verscheen een lichte glimlach op het gezicht van JJ. 'Weetje Em,' begon JJ terwijl ze opstond. 'Dat is wat Hotch pas ook tegen me zei.' Ze verzamelde haar dossiers en keek terug naar Emily. 'Weet je, ik heb altijd al gevonden dat jij beter bij hem past dan Haley.' Emily keek JJ verbijsterd aan. Verstond ze dat nou goed? 'Pardon?' Zei ze met nog steeds een verbijsterde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. 'Nou, je hoorde toch wat ik je net zei?' Emily knikte. 'Dat bedoelde ik ook.' Nog voordat Emily ook maar ergens op kon reageren liep JJ weg, in de richting van de trappen. Nog een tijdje staarde ze met stomheid geslagen voor zich uit. Was het dan zo duidelijk? Ze moest echt iets aan haar gevoelens gaan doen. Ze kon niet zomaar bij Hotch aankloppen, hem zoenen en vervolgens vrolijk zeggen: "Je betekent meer voor me dan alleen een baas." Dat kon gewoon niet. Ze moest die gedachten laten varen, het blokkeren. Maar Emily wist dat het heel moeilijk ging worden. Ze stond op, raapte haar dossiers bij elkaar en liep naar de trap. Hoe moeilijk het ook zou zijn om de verleiding te weerstaan, om hem niet nogmaals te zoenen, ze moest het proberen. En, Hotch zou nooit haar vallen. Dat wist ze ook zeker.

~~

Hotch staarde naar het plafond. Het gesnurk van Dave negeerde hij al een poosje. Maar dat was niet wat hem wakker hield. Hij kon Emily's mooie glimlach niet uit zijn gedachten bannen. Hoe graag hij dat ook wilde. Het lukte hem gewoon niet. Een diepe zucht ontsnapte aan zijn lippen. Het was gewoon onmogelijk om verliefd te worden op Emily Prentiss. Het kon hem zijn baan kosten, en zijn baan was het enige wat hij nog had. Zijn vrouw was hij al kwijt geraakt en zijn zoontje ook min of meer. Jack woonde bij Haley en niet bij hem. Zo af en toe had hij Jack een weekend, maar dat was lang niet genoeg om zijn zoon op te zien groeien. Natuurlijk wist hij dat hij zijn gevoelens voor de mooie brunette niet kon onderdrukken. Maar hij wist dat hij dat moest doen. Hij haalde even een hand over zijn gezicht en voelde het koude metaal van zijn trouwring tegen zijn huid. Een tijd had hij zijn ring omgehouden, de trouwfoto van hem op zijn wandkast laten staan, de gezinsfoto op zijn bureau… Maar het had geen zin gehad. Haley wilde echt scheiden. Blijkbaar was hij niet goed genoeg voor haar. Hoe hard hij het ook probeerde, het mocht niet baten. Nadat hij een tijdje in het donker naar zijn gouden trouwring had gestaard, ging hij overeind zitten en deed hij de ring af. Hij sloot zijn ogen even. Hij had zich nog nooit zo alleen en zo kwetsbaar gevoeld. Hij kende Haley al vanaf de middelbare school. Ze was de liefde van zijn leven. Voorzichtig deed hij de gouden ring in zijn koffer die naast zijn bed op het nachtkastje lag. Opnieuw zuchtte hij, Het was 3 uur, maar hij kon echt niet slapen. Emily was een geweldige vrouw. Ze was knap, goed in haar werk en hij kon goed met haar praten. Maar hij snapte net dat hij gevoelens voor haar ontwikkelde. Haley was toch de liefde van zijn leven? Waarom kon hij zijn ogen dan niet van haar afhouden? Ze was knap, dat had hij altijd al gevonden, maar nu voelde het zo anders aan. Op de een of andere manier voelde het beter dan bij Haley. Misschien moest hij zijn trots en baan eventjes opzij zetten en zijn gevoel volgen. Maar hij wist dat hij dat niet kon doen. Als hij daaraan zou beginnen bracht hij niet alleen zijn eigen baan in gevaar, maar ook die van Emily. Waar dacht hij in vredesnaam over na? Hij was Unit Chief, een verstandige man. Hij moest deze waanzin uit zijn gedachten bannen, en snel ook. Hij staarde het donker in en besloot dat hij niet meer op een onprofessionele manier aan Emily zou denken. Langzaam liet hij zich achterover vallen en sloot hij zijn ogen. Hotch sliep nog geen 5 minuten toen zijn telefoon, die op zijn nachtkastje lag, overging. Meteen schoot hij overeind en greep hij zijn telefoon van zijn nachtkastje. 'Hotchner.' Zei hij met een wat slaperige stem. Na 3 uur wakker gelegen te hebben was hij eindelijk in slaap gevallen. En nu werd hij weer wakker gebeld. 'Agent Hotchner, met Casey Dale.' De man gebruikte altijd zijn voornaam, maar Hotch moest even diep nadenken. Na een paar seconden had hij door dat de beller de Hoofdrechercheur was. 'Agent Dale, waarvoor belt u midden in de nacht?' Vroeg hij een beetje verbaasd. 'We hebben een tip binnen gekregen over de seriemoordenaar.' Hotch haalde een hand over zijn vermoeide gezicht. 'Midden in de nacht?' in het andere bed begon Dave te draaien en kwam overeind. 'Het spijt me als ik u wakker belde.' Hotch schudde zijn hoofd. 'Maakt niet uit. We komen naar het bureau.' Hij hing op en keek naar Dave die inmiddels uit bed was gekomen en het licht had aangeknipt. 'Ze hebben een tip binnengekregen?' Vroeg hij. Hotch knikte, legde zijn mobiel weg en kwam overeind. 'We moeten naar het bureau toe.' Dave knikte en nog geen 5 minuten later waren de twee mannen aangekleed en liep Hotch de gang op om de andere te wekken. Hij klopte een paar keer op de deur van Morgan en Reid met de boodschap dat ze zo zouden vertrekken en deed dat even later ook bij JJ en Emily.

~~

Morgan geeuwde eventjes en nam een slok van zijn koffie. Iedereen zat slaperig voor zich uit te starten totdat Dale het woord nam. 'Nog geen half uur geleden kreeg ik telefoontje van Mevrouw Carey. Ze vertelde dat ze vreemde geluiden had gehoord bij haar buurman.' Morgan fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Zij en haar man sliepen al, maar ze werden wakker door de herrie. Uiteindelijk besloot haar man te gaan kijken. Hoe dichter hij bij het huis kwam, hoe meer hij in de gaten kreeg dat het om een ruzie ging. Er was een ruzie tussen de buurman en zijn broer. Het ging over het profiel wat jullie hebben gegeven.' Dit trok zijn aandacht. 'Er vlogen beschuldigingen de huiskamer door.' Met een klap zette hij zijn beker op tafel. 'Gaat dit om Parker?' Dale knikte. 'Laat me raden, de broer van Parker beschuldigde hem van moord?' Dale zuchtte even en keek de vergaderzaal rond. 'nee. Parker beschuldigde zijn broer van moord.' Oké, dit had hij niet zien aankomen. Parker had volgens Prentiss een agressieve uitstraling, ze had het nooit over een broer gehad, maar daar hadden zij en Hotch waarschijnlijk ook niet naar gevraagd. Maar als die broer ook maar iets op Parker zou lijken, dan was het wel mogelijk dat hij de dader was. 'En het wordt nog gekker.' Zei Dale. 'Die broer bekende min of meer. Hij zei: "En wat dan nog als ik die mensen heb omgebracht." Dat lijkt mij toch een bekentenis.' Morgans blik viel op Hotch die opstond. 'Is er sprake geweest van bedreiging?' Vroeg zijn baas aan Dale. Dale schudde het hoofd. 'We weten alleen zijn naam nog niet.' Nu stond Morgan zelf op. 'Daar kan Garcia wel achterkomen. Ik bel-' hij werd onderbroken door JJ. 'Dat is niet nodig. Ik weet wie hij is. Hij is mijn mediacontact hier. Ik vond hem ook al zo verdacht veel op Parker lijken. En hij heette ook Parker. Maar ik heb de link nooit helemaal gelegd.' Morgan was te verbaasd om te reageren, maar dat deed Hotch al – die overigens altijd overal snel bij was. 'We hebben een naam nodig, JJ.' De blondine knikte. 'Uh… ja, natuurlijk.' Ze dacht zo te zien even na om de goede naam te vinden. 'Stan. Stan Parker.' Meteen draaide Morgan het nummer van Garcia, om alles te weten te komen over Stan Parker. 'Hier spreekt het wonder van Quan-Ti-Co.' Ze de technicus met nadruk op Quantico. 'Garcia, je moet voor me uitvinden waar Stanley Parker woont, hoe oud hij is, of hij een strafblad heeft en of hij ooit ergens voor heeft gezeten.' Hij hoorde Garcia aan de andere kant van het de lijn grinnikend. 'Rustig Sugar, je weet hoe vlug ik ben.' Morgan zuchtte even. Hier had hij gewoon geen tijd voor op dit moment. 'Het moet snel, Penelope.' Hij gebruikte haar voornaam bijna nooit, alleen als het écht dringend was. 'We zijn die klootzak op het spoor die tieners vermoord.' Het was even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Oké, Stanley is duidelijk de broer van Kevin. Hij werd vroeger gepest op school, is ooit in elkaar geslagen en heeft daar aangifte van gedaan…' het was even stil. 'Hij martelde ooit dieren, een reden waarom ze hem pestte.' Hij onderbrak haar even. 'Is de dader ooit gepakt?' 'Nee, hij zei dat het, het vriendje van dé cheerleader was.' Hij zuchtte dat kon de druppel zijn geweest die de emmer deed overlopen. Hij vermoordde allemaal knappe meisjes als wraak op de jongen die hem in elkaar had geslagen. 'Naam?' Garcia was even stil, waarschijnlijk zocht ze de naam op. 'Hannah Gates. Ze heet nu Hannah Starr. Ze woont… 3 huizen naast Kevin Parker.' Morgan haalde een hand over zijn gezicht. 'En Stanley Parker? Zeg me niet dat hij bij zijn broer woont.' Hij keek even naar Hotch en Rossi die aan het overleggen waren. 'Hij is 3 maanden geleden uit zijn huis gezet omdat hij de huur niet meer betaalde. Hij woont nu… bij zijn broer, Kevin Parker.' Hij kon het niet geloven… ze hadden de klootzak, maar zijn uiteindelijke slachtoffer woonde 3 huizen verderop. 'Bedankt Garcia.' Hij klapte zijn mobiel dicht en stopte die in zijn zak. 'We hebben hem.' Zei hij.

~~

'Stanley Parker, je staat onder arrest voor de moord op verschillende meisjes én de recente dubbelmoord op Elaine Baker en Matt Seaton.' Hotch had zijn wapen op de man met het rossige haar gezicht. Ze stonden in een garage die was omgebouwd tot slaapkamer. Waarschijnlijk die van Stan zelf. JJ en Prentiss waren naar het huis van Hannah Starr gegaan om te checken of zij en haar man nog veilig waren. Morgan en Rossi stonden naast hem. Ze hadden ook beide hun wapen op Stan gericht. De man draaide zich langzaam om. Het kon dit keer niet zo gemakkelijk zijn… Het SWAT team wachtte buiten. Zo groot was de garage niet. Hij had zijn handen niet in de lucht Hotch had zo'n flauw vermoeden dat dit mis zou gaan. Op het moment dat hij dat dacht hoorde hij Morgan 'Gun!' Roepen. Het gebeurde allemaal in een fractie van een seconde. Parker trok zijn wapen en richtte het op degene die het dichtst bij hem stond; Hotch. 'Laat je wapen NU vallen!' Riep Morgan. 'Nee.' Zei Stan, terwijl hij het wapen nog steeds op Hotch gericht had. 'als je dat wapen gebruikt weten we allemaal dat het slecht met je afloopt.' Nu was het Hotch zelf die iets zei. Hij wist dat Stan een prima schot had en hem zonder enige twijfel neer kon schieten. Hij hoopte dat hij dat niet zou doen, maar zijn gevoel zei hem iets anders. 'Als ik mijn wapen nu laat vallen, weten jij en ik allebei dat ik dan de rest van mijn leven achter de tralies ga doorbrengen. Dat ben ik niet van plan.' Zei hij koel. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag Hotch dat Dave een stap naar voren deed. Stan merkte het blijkbaar ook. 'Nog een stap en ik vuur dit wapen echt af.' De blik in de ogen van die man. Hoe hij keek… Hotch wist dat het fout zou gaan. Hij voelde het gewoon. Nog altijd had hij ook zijn wapen op Stan gericht. Hij kon schieten, maar zolang het geen grotere bedreiging werd, wist hij dat hij het niet zou mogen. Hij kon niet zomaar een seriemoordenaar neerschieten. 'Ik geloof je stoere praatjes niet.' Zei Morgan. 'Ben je nou echt van plan om een FBI agent neer te schieten? Dan kan je nog langer achter de tralies zitten. Of misschien zie je nooit een cel.' Hotch zuchtte even. Ondanks dat Morgan zag dat zijn baas onder schot werd gehouden, maakte hij het er nou niet echt veel beter op. 'Morgan…' begon hij. 'Shut up!' riep Stan opeens hard, alsof hij allemaal stemmen in gehoord had. 'Houd allemaal op met praten!' Het begon hem een beetje te dagen wat er aan de hand was. Op dat zelfde moment ging Morgans telefoon af. Stan bleek het niet eens te merken. Hij keek met een woeste blik op zijn gezicht naar Hotch. 'Ik ga niet, de rest van mijn leven, in een cel doorbrengen.'Het wapen hield hij nog altijd dreigend op hem gericht, en dat beviel hem absoluut niet. Zijn gevoel zei hem dat Stan zijn wapen zo 1,2,3 niet zou laten vallen… en zijn gevoel zei hem ook dat hij hier zelf niet helemaal heel weg zou komen. Hij hoopte wanhopig dat zijn gevoel ongelijk had. Een paar meter verderop hoorde hij Morgan praten. 'Hij heeft een persoonlijkheidsstoornis?' Dat verklaarde waarom Stan zo agressief reageerde en "houd allemaal op met praten." Schreeuwde. 'Stan, dit is niet wat je wilt.' zei hij kalm, zoals altijd. 'Hoe kan jij nou in vredesnaam weten wat ik wel en niet wil?' was het antwoord van Stan. 'Mijn werk is het bestuderen van het menselijke gedrag. Ik weet hoe mensen in elkaar zitten. Het is echt het beste om je wapen te laten zakken en met ons mee te gaan naar het bureau… Daar kunnen we even rustig praten.' Stan schudde zijn hoofd fel. 'Het laatste wat ik wil is praten.' Zei hij. 'Zo te zien weet je niet heel veel van mij.' Er moest toch een manier zijn om Stan ervan te overtuigen hij zijn wapen moest laten zakken? Misschien lag het antwoord in zijn omgeving, hoe hij woonde. Zijn blik ging de kamer even rond. Er stond niet zo veel bijzonders. Een band dat diende als bed, een stoel die vol lag met kleren, een oude tv – waarvan hij het betwijfelde of die het nog deed of niet – en dezelfde vage vloerbedekking als in het huis van Kevin. Kevin… misschien kon de naam van zijn broer hem tot inkeer brengen. 'Wat denk je dat Kevin van je zal denken als je, je wapen niet laat zakken? Je bent alles wat hij nog heeft. Neem hem dat ook niet af.' Hij sprak nog altijd kalm, maar wel heel duidelijk. 'Kevin? Dat is een broer van niets. Hij schold me uit voor vieze, vuile moordenaar! Wat weet hij er nou van? Hij was de geweldige zoon. Ik de stomme, onbenullige nerd. Ga me niet zeggen dat ik medelijden met hem moet hebben!' zei hij woedend. 'Jij weet helemaal niets van mij!' hij keek hem nog even dreigend aan, om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Hotch slikte even. Oh nee, dit zag er absoluut niet goed uit. Stan legde zijn andere hand ook op het wapen, richtte goed en vuurde het vervolgens af. Hij had niet eens door wat er allemaal gebeurde. De pijn die door zijn arm schoot was ondragelijk. Zodra de kogel zich in het vlees van zijn arm boorde, strompelde hij achteruit om ergens houvast te vinden. Na een paar stappen knalde hij tegen de muur aan en zakte hij vervolgens op de grond. Alles wat om hem heen gebeurde merkte hij niet eens. Hij merkte niet dat Morgan zijn wapen afvuurde en Stan 3 keer raakte. Ook merkte hij niet echt dat Rossi naar hem toe snelde. Hij had zelf zijn rechterhand op zijn linkerbovenarm gedrukt, waar de kogel zich in had geboord. Hij had zijn ogen dichtgeknepen en hoorde Rossi roepen dat ze een ambulance nodig hadden. 'Houd vol Aaron.' Hoorde hij Rossi zeggen. Hij knipperde even met zijn ogen en keek zijn collega aan. Maar in plaats van het gezicht van Rossi, zag hij dat van zijn vrouwelijke collega, Emily Prentiss. Hij haalde even diep adem en kneep zijn ogen weer dicht. Misschien dat, dat kon helpen om de pijn te verzachten.


	10. Terug op de Basis

'Sir, bent u wel oké?' Vroeg Penelope Garcia aan Hotch, terwijl ze achter hem en Rossi aan liep de trap op. Morgan had haar meteen gebeld toen het gebeurd was. Ze had niet verwacht dat hij zo snel al terug zou zijn. Maar ze had het kunnen weten. Aaron Hotchner was een echte volhouder. 'Ik ben oké Garcia.' Zei hij terwijl hij verder liep naar zijn kantoor. Rossi week uit, de andere kant op, om zijn spullen te halen. De rest van het team was al eerder teruggekomen uit San Diego dan Rossi en Hotch, omdat Hotch nog voor controle moest blijven, en omdat het team nu weekend had, had Rossi aangeboden om bij Hotch te blijven. Zo snel als ze kon rende Garcia op haar niet al te lange benen achter haar baas aan. 'Sir, het is volkomen begrijpelijk als u liever naar huis gaat.' Ze bleef in de deuropening staan. Hotch draaide zich om en keek haar aan. 'Ik voel me goed. Zo'n erge situatie was het nou ook weer niet.' Ze knikte eventjes. Het had geen zin om erop in te gaan. Als hij niet weg wilde, dan ging hij ook niet weg. 'Ik nog zat papierwerk.' Ging hij verder. 'Ga jij nou maar naar huis. Ik red het ook wel zonder je.' Ze keek hem nog even twijfelend aan. 'Oké Sir, maar u moet wel op tijd naar huis gaan.' Hij glimlachte even. 'Ga nou maar naar huis.' Ze draaide zich om en liep het kantoor uit. Eigenlijk moest niemand alleen zijn als diegene net neergeschoten was. Dat wist ze zelf maar al te goed. Toen ze was neergeschoten wilde Derek haar maar niet alleen laten, en daar was ze hem nu maar al te dankbaar voor. Ze wist niet hoe vaak Hotch dit al had meegemaakt, hoe vaak hij zijn vrouw nodig had gehad om hem te steunen. Maar Haley was er niet meer voor hem, dus waarschijnlijk wilde hij liever alleen zijn. Ze liep de trap af in de richting van de bureaus van Emily, Derek en Reid, waar ze haar spullen had neergelegd. Toen ze haar spullen oppakte, merkte ze dat de deur van de kantoorruimte openging. Ze keek op en zag Emily Prentiss de ruimte binnen komen. 'Em.' Zei ze met een glimlach. 'Wat doe jij hier nou? Je hebt weekend.' Emily glimlachte eventjes. 'Ik had nog wat laten liggen. En trouwens, jij hebt ook weekend, Pen.' Zei Emily. Garcia haalde haar schouders op. 'Agh, ik wilde er zijn als Hotch en Rossi terugkwamen.' Emily's ogen werden wat groter, dat was haar niet ontgaan. De brunette was blij dat haar baas weer terug was. Ze kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen dat ze op Hotch viel. Emily paste gewoon heel goed bij hem. 'Ja, we zijn terug.' Garcia draaide zich om en zag Rossi staan, klaar om naar huis te gaan. 'Welterusten, Sir.' Zei ze. Rossi glimlachte even en liep vervolgens langs haar en Emily naar de deur. Garcia draaide zich naar Emily. 'Ga je ook mee?' Vroeg ze. Ze glimlachte even en schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik moet nog wat dingen doen.' Verklaarde ze. 'Ik zie je maandag.' Garcia knikte en draaide zich om. Ze sloeg haar over haar schouder en liep de kantoorruimte uit.

~~

Emily wachtte eventjes tot Garcia weg was en keek toen even rond. Hier en daar waren nog wat lichten aan, maar er was verder niemand aanwezig. Ze zuchtte even diep en liep toen in de richting van de trap. De laatste keer dat ze Hotch gezien had, was 5 dagen terug. Toen Emily hoorde dat hij was neergeschoten, was ze zich rot geschrokken. Gelukkig was het niet zo'n erge wond en moest hij maar een paar dagen blijven. Ze voelde de zenuwen door haar lichaam gieren. Hoe verder ze de trap opliep, hoe zenuwachtiger ze werd. Waarom was ze toch zo nerveus? Ja, ze vond hem leuk,maar ze was toch nooit zo nerveus geweest in zijn buurt? Zodra ze boven was liep ze naar de deur, waar ze even diep adem haalde. Zachtjes klopte ze op de deur. 'Binnen.' Hoorde ze Hotch zeggen. Snel opende ze deur zodat ze niet meer terug kon. Ze liep naar binnen en sloot de deur achter zich. 'Sir, ik wilde even kijken of alles goed met u was.' Zei ze, nog steeds nerveus. Hotch keek op en keek haar aan. 'Ik ben oké.' Zei hij met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij stond op, liep om zijn bureau heen, waar hij vervolgens tegen aan leunde. 'Zo erg was het niet.' Emily volgde elke beweging die hij maakte. 'Ik ben me wel rot geschrokken toen ik het hoorde.' Ze bleef nog altijd bij de deur staan. 'Ja, dat hoorde ik.' Antwoordde hij. Ze glimlachte eventjes beschaamd. 'Ik was bang dat u het niet haalde Sir.' Hij keek haar nog altijd aan. 'Hoelang ben je nog van plan om me Sir te noemen?' Emily haalde haar schouders op. Haar zenuwen zakten langzaam weg. Er was helemaal geen reden om nerveus te zijn. Er was niet echt een negatieve spanning tussen hen. Eerder een positieve. Ze liet de deurkruk los en liep een stukje zijn kantoor in. 'Ik… eigenlijk heb ik geen idee.' Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek weer naar hem. Ze moest de verleiding weerstaan om hem nu te zoenen. Hij was zo'n… ze kon het niet echt onder woorden brengen. Hij was knap, gevoelig – al liet hij dat niet altijd zien – en vaak bezorgd om zijn team. Hij keek haar ook recht aan. Zijn donkerbruine ogen… ze moest nu echt ophouden! Waar was ze mee bezig? 'Emily…' begon Hotch. 'Over dat voorval in het hotel.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Het spijt me zo Si-.' Ze stopte eventjes. 'Het spijt me Hotch. Ik had je nooit mogen zoenen. Maar ik had teveel alcohol op. Ik…' hij onderbrak haar. 'Ik heb zitten denken.' Zei hij terwijl hij wat overeind kwam. 'Je was helemaal niet zo dronken. Ik misschien, maar jij had niet zo veel op.' Ze beet even op haar lip en keek een paar seconden naar de grond. 'Ik weet dat dit misschien raar is, maar toen ik daar, in de kamer van Stan gewond tegen de muur zat, en Dave me probeerde te helpen… Toen ik mijn ogen opende, zag ik Dave niet Emily' ze keek op met een wat verbaasde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. 'Wat zag je dan?' Hij deed nog een paar passen in haar richting. 'Niet wat.' Begon hij. 'Ik zag jou.' Ze had nog altijd een verbaasde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. 'Ik heb het geprobeerd, echt waar. Ik krijg je gewoon niet uit mijn hoofd.' Haar verbaasde uitdrukking verdween en er kwam een onwillekeurige glimlach tevoorschijn. 'Ik heb al zo vaak gedacht dat het veel te vroeg was. Haley en ik zijn nog niet zo lang uit elkaar, maar ik krijg je gewoon echt niet uit mijn hoofd.' Hij keek haar nog altijd aan. Ze kon wel verdrinken in zijn ogen. 'En dan is er nog het probleem met Strauss. Maar weet je, dat maakt me helemaal niets uit.' Voordat ze kon antwoorden voelde ze zijn lippen al die van haar. Hij zoende haar! Hij zoende haar volop! Gewoon in zijn kantoor. Ze voelde dat hij zijn hand in haar hals legde. Zijn andere hand voelde ze op haar onderrug. Het voelde zo goed aan. Zelf sloeg ze haar ene arm om zijn nek. Ze stonden nu zo dicht tegen elkaar aan, maar het voelde zo goed. Emily wilde niet dat het op zou houden, integendeel. Ze wenste dat het lang door zou gaan, want dit keer waren ze niet dronken en wilden ze het allebei. Na een tijdje trok ze langzaam haar hoofd terug, maar niet al te ver. Ze keek hem aan en glimlachte even. 'Ik moet zeggen dat ik dit niet van je had verwacht.' Zei ze eerlijk. Hij glimlachte ook even. 'Ik ook niet, maar zodra je mijn kantoor binnenkwam…' ze legde haar vinger op zijn lippen. 'Don't talk. Kiss me.' Fluisterde ze. Ze hoefde het geen twee keer te zeggen, want voor ze er erg in had, waren ze opnieuw innig aan het zoenen. Al de mannen wet wie ze ooit gezoend had, waren niets vergeleken met hem. Dit was ook anders. Ze was dit keer echt verliefd. Soepel gleed ze met haar handen onder het jasje van zijn pak en duwde ze dat met gemak van zijn schouders af. Misschien zou hij dit een iets te grote stap vinden. Misschien wilde hij dit wel niet… Hij stopte even met zoenen en keek haar aan. 'Ik denk dat we beter naar jouw huis of mijn huis kunnen gaan.' Zei hij. Ze glimlachte en knikte. Maar zo te zien wilde hij het wel. En zij ook, heel graag zelfs.

~~

Hotch stapte uit zijn auto en klapte de deur dicht. Uit de auto achter hem kwam Emily. Zou ze zich ongemakkelijk voelen? Zou ze zich soms een vervanging voor Haley voelen? Het zou moeilijk worden. Als een relatie tussen hen niet zou werken, werd het nog lastiger om samen te werken. Maar hij moest er vanuit gaan dat het wel zou werken. Emily begreep hem. Ze wist wat voor werk hij deed, - ze deed het zelf ook – maar ze wist ook hoe belangrijk het voor hem was. Hij zuchtte. Dit moest gewoon wel werken. Hij gaf veel om haar, en sinds de middelbare school had hij zich niet meer zo gevoeld. Hij was echt verliefd op haar.  
Evenlater stonden ze – opnieuw zoenend – in de gang van het huis van Hotch. Hij hield haar vast, trok haar dicht tegen zich aan. Terwijl Emily opnieuw het jasje van zijn pak van zijn schouders duwde. Hij had de moeite niet moeten nemen om het aan te trekken. Waar dacht hij in vredesnaam over na? Hij zoende met een geweldige vrouw en hij dacht na over zijn jasje? Dit was wat hij wilde, toch? Hij wilde haar . Maar was het misschien niet te vroeg na Haley? Moest hij het niet rustig aan doen? Hij merkte dat Emily zijn stropdas los maakte. Het enige wat nu nog in hem opkwam, was dat hij haar wilde. Dat hij haar leuk vond. Hij moest ophouden met twijfelen. Na een paar seconden had ze zijn stropdas nog niet helemaal los, en hij besloot haar te helpen. Binnen no time had hij het stuk stof los en op de grond gegooid. Hij merkte dat ze geen jas aanhad. Die had ze in haar haast waarschijnlijk laten liggen op kantoor. Niet dat hij het erg vond, helemaal niet juist. Toen hij zijn handen op haar buik legde, voelde hij de zachte stof van blouse. Hij had echt zijn best gedaan om zijn gevoelens voor haar te negeren, te onderdrukken en het was hem niet gelukt. Maar nu, op dit moment was hij daar juist blij om. Voorzichtig maakte hij de knoopjes van haar blouse los. Terwijl hij dat deed zoende hij haar eventjes in haar nek. Emily sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en zoende hem weer toen daar een kans voor was. Behendig maakte hij het laatste knoopje van haar blouse los. Ze liet hem even los, zodat hij haar blouse uit kon trekken. 'Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt?' vroeg ze met een wat schorre stem. Hij knikte. 'Ik weet het zeker.' voordat een van beiden nog wat kon zeggen, zoenden ze alweer. Het voelde goed, heerlijk zelfs. Hij wilde absoluut niet stoppen. Op haar beurt, gleden Emily's handen over zijn borstkast en maakte ze uiteindelijk zijn overhemd los. Terwijl Emily zijn overhemd probeerde uit te krijgen, trok hij haar mee in de richting van de trap. De trap op lopen terwijl je iemand zoende, was moeilijker dan hij had verwacht. Na een paar treden van strompelen bleef hij stil staan. Dit kon ook gemakkelijker, maar eerst moest hij zich ontdoen van zijn overhemd. Nadat hij dat uit had, tilde hij haar op met één simpele beweging. Hij hield haar stevig vast. Ondanks dat hij haar nu optilde was het traplopen nog niet gemakkelijk, maar dat maakte hem niet veel uit. Nog geen minuut later liep hij met Emily in zijn armen de slaapkamer in. Nog altijd zoenen liet hij haar langzaam op het bed zakken.

~~

Ze lag tegen hem aan, onder de dekens van zijn tweepersoonsbed. Ze keek naar hem terwij hij sliep. In zijn slaap leek hij zo vredig. Alsof hij nooit was neergeschoten, alsof hij geen problemen had met zijn ex-vrouw. Op dat moment realiseerde ze zich dat ze niet meer terug kon. Ze realiseerde zich dat ze van hem hield, en dat ze dat aan hem had laten zien. Met haar rechterhand streelde ze over zijn borstkast heen, haar ogen op het verband om zijn bovenarm gericht. Ze was echt verschrikkelijk geschrokken toen ze van Morgan hoorde dat Stan Parker Hotch had neergeschoten. Gelukkig was het niet fataal geweest, en had Stan alleen zijn arm geraakt. Eigenlijk had ze zelf bij Hotch willen blijven, maar JJ had haar ervan overtuigd dat ze dat beter niet kon doen. Misschien had JJ wel gelijk gehad, nu had ze tenminste tijd gehad om na te denken over wat ze wilde. De zonnestralen braken door de donkere wolken heen en vielen door het raam in de slaapkamer naar binnen. Nog steeds kon ze niet geloven dat ze het echt gedaan hadden. Het was nog zo onwerkelijk. Ze hoopte dat alles rustig zou blijven dit weekend, dat ze niet gebeld werden omdat er weer een nieuwe zaak was. Emily sloot haar ogen weer. Het was nog aardig vroeg, maar ze had het niet erg gevonden om zo vroeg wakker te worden. Hij was zo lief als hij sliep. Na een tijdje viel ze toch weer in slaap.

~~

Ze werd opnieuw wakker, maar dit keer in een leeg bed. De kant waar hij net had gelegen was leef. Door het stromende water wist ze waar hij was, onder de douche. Snel stapte ze uit bed. Ze raapte haar ondergoed van de vloer en trok het aan. Ze twijfelde even, zou ze het doen? Ze besloot het wel te doen. Uit de kast haalde ze een van zijn overhemden en trok die aan. Zachtjes duwde ze de stof tegen haar gezicht aan. Ze sloot haar ogen en glimlachte. Het droeg zijn geur, precies zoals ze verwacht had. De douche werd uitgezet en Emily keek om naar de deur aan de rechterkant van het bed, die naar de badkamer leidde. Nog altijd was die gesloten. Terwijl ze haar armen om zich heen sloeg liep ze de kamer rond. Er hing een foto van Jack aan de muur. Ze glimlachte bij de gedachte aan het zoontje van Hotch. Ze had hem eigenlijk nog nooit gezien, alleen op de foto die op zijn bureau stond. Volgens JJ was het een hele schattige baby geweest. Dat moest ook wel, aangezien Aaron Hotchner zijn vader was. Een tijdje bleef ze voor de muur staan waar de foto aan hing en bestudeerde ze de foto. Jack leek op zijn vader. Hij had dezelfde ogen. De badkamer deur ging open maar dit keer keek Emily niet om. Ze hield haar blik op de foto van Jack gericht. Al sneel voelde ze twee sterke, warme armen om haar middel die haar tegen het lichaam van Hotch aandrukten. 'Je ruikt lekker.' zei hij zachtjes toen ze met haar ahnden over zijn armen streelde. 'Ik heb iets van jou aangetrokken.' zei ze met een glimlach. 'Weet ik.' zei hij. Ze voelde hoe hij een zoen in haar nek drukte. Opnieuw sloot ze haar ogen. Ze wist dat dit onmogelijk was. Hij was de Unit Chief en zij was een van zijn teamleden. Hij was haar meerdere! Maar ze kon haar gevoelens niet onderdrukken. Vooral nu niet meer, na wat er gebeurd was. Langzaam draaide ze zich om. Hij droeg iets simpels; een trainingsbroek en een donkerrood t-shirt. 'Je ziet er leuk uit.' zei ze, terwijl ze haar armen om zijn middel sloeg. 'Ik draag niets bijzonders.' zei hij met een glimlach terwijl hij haar weer dicht tegen zich aantrok. 'Weet ik.' zei ze, hem immiterend. 'Maar je ziet er gewoon leuk uit.''En jij ruikt gewoon lekker.' voegde hij eraan toe, voordat hij haar zoende. Ze had zich al verschillende kerek voorgesteld hoe het zou voelen als hij haar zoende. Nu wist ze dat uiteindelijk. Het voelde fantastisch, voor het eerst sinds jaren was ze echt verliefd. Ze stopte even met zoenen en keek hem aan. 'Hotch...' begon ze, maar ze werd door hem afgekapt. 'Aaron.' zei hij. 'Hier en nu ben ik niet je baas.' Ze glimlachte en knikte toen. 'Aaron,' begon ze opnieuw. Hij keek haar aan. 'Ik hou van je.' hij drukte haar tegen zich aan. 'Ik ook van jou.'


	11. Een slecht Humeur

De zaterdag brachten ze samen door. Het was een dag waarop ze samen op de bank lagen, elkaar geheimen vertelden en zoenden. De nacht brachten ze door in zijn bed, opnieuw samen. Emily kon niet geloven dat Haley zo'n geweldige man verliet. Maar aan de andere kant, als Haley en Aaron nog samen waren, was dit nooit gebeurd, en ze was juist blij dat het was gebeurd. Ze had helemaal niets om over te klagen. Aaron was zó lief. En hij kon goed zoenen, maar dat had ze al eerder geweten.

Het was zondagmorgen om een uur of 10 toen Emily gedoucht naar beneden liep. Ze droeg nog altijd het overhemd van Aaron wat ze uit zijn kast had gepakt. Ze droeg het nu al een tijdje, maar het rook nog altijd naar hem. Haar donkere haar was nog vochtig, maar niet heel nat. Aan de achterkant krulde het op en her en der staken wat eigenwijze plukjes alle kanten op. 'Goedemorgen.' Zei hij glimlachend. 'Ik had verwacht dat je wel honger zou hebben.' Hij maakte een ontbijt klaar voor twee personen, iets wat zij gisteren had gedaan. 'Dat heb je goed gedacht.' Zei ze glimlachend terwijl ze naar hem toeliep. Langzaam sloeg ze haar armen om zijn middel en leunde ze met haar kin op zijn rechterschouder. Een paar maanden geleden had ze hier niet van kunnen dromen. Thuis was hij echt heel anders dan op het werk. 'Hoe graag ik ook zou willen dat dit weekend eeuwig door zou gaan...' begon hij nadat ze een poosje zo tegen hem aan had gestaan. 'Het kan niet.' Zei ze om zijn zin af te maken. 'Morgen moeten we weer terug naar kantoor. Misschien komt er een nieuwe zaak. We kunnen onze banen niet riskeren. Dit moet ons geheim blijven.' Hij draaide het gas uit en terwijl hij dit zei en na een paar seconden draaide hij zich om. 'Weet ik.' Zei ze, nog altijd glimlachend. 'Ik was ook niet van plan het aan de grote klok te hangen.' Zachtjes drukte hij zijn lippen op de hare, de zoveelste keer dat weekend. 'Ik kan ook niet verzekeren dat we veel tijd samen hebben, als we aan het werk zijn.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Weet ik. We vinden wel tijd.' Hij zoende haar opnieuw. Het was de zoveelste keer dat weekend maar ze genoten er nog net zo intens van als de eerste keer dat hun lippen elkaar hadden aangeraakt. Hij trok haar iets dichter geen zich aan en ging met zijn hand door haar haren. Het voelde heerlijk aan. Emily wilde dat dit voor eeuwig zou duren, maar ze wist dat, dat niet kon. Na een tijdje liet ze hem los, en ze keek hem aan. 'Ik vind het niet erg dat het ons geheim is.' Ze legde haar hand in zijn nek. 'Ik ook niet.' Zei hij. Opnieuw zoende hij haar. Dit keer niet zo heel lang. 'Zullen we eerst wat eten?' vroeg hij. Ze knikte. Eigenlijk had ze best honger. Ze liet hem los en liep naar de keukentafel die hij al had gedekt – waarschijnlijk toen ze zelf onder de douche stond. 'Wauw. Je hebt zelfs de tafel gedekt.' Hij grinnikte even. 'Er zijn wel meer dingen van mij die je niet weet.' Ze draaide zich weer naar hem om en keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Oh ja?' vroeg ze toen plagend. Hij knikte en hield haar de pan met gebakken eieren voor. 'Ik ben een geweldige kok.' Zei hij. Ze moest toegeven dat het heerlijk rook. 'Misschien geloof ik dat wel.' Zei ze terwijl ze hem langs haar heen liet lopen zodat hij de pan op tafel kon zetten. 'Als het smaakt zoals jij eruit ziet is het in ieder geval lekker.' Hij draaide zijn hoofd om zodat hij haar aan kon kijken. Hij had een wat verbaasde grijns op zijn gezicht. Snel boog ze naar voren en drukte ze een zoen op zijn mond. 'Ga er niet op in.' Zei ze. 'Dat is mijn mening.' Hij zoende haar ook even. 'En mijn mening is dat jij er altijd al zo hebt uit gezien.' Ze trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Als ei?' ze keek hem plagend aan. 'Nee. Zo lekker.' Hij pakte haar bij haar middel vast en wilde haar net opnieuw zoenen toen de bel ging. Hij keek haar even verbaasd aan. 'Was dat nou de deurbel? Ze knikte even. 'Moet ik open doen?' vroeg ze. 'Geloof me. Het is heus niemand van het team. Die zijn toch nog nooit hier geweest zonder dat jij ze uitnodigde? Ik niet in ieder geval.' Hij glimlachte alleen maar. 'En dan kan jij dat heerlijke ontbijtje van je afmaken.' Hij keek haar nog altijd aan. 'Waarschijnlijk heb je gelijk.' Zei hij. Ze liep langs hem heen de kamer in, in de richting van de voordeur. Ze wist wel dat er een kleine kans was dat er wel iemand van het team voor de deur zou staan. Als het zo was, dan was hun geheim niet meer zo geheim. Maar, het was waarschijnlijk toch een postbode die iets kwam afbrengen. In ieder geval iets in die richting. Ze haalde even een hand door haar haar en trok vervolgens de deur open. Toen ze zag wie er voor de deur stond, kreeg ze zowat een slikte eventjes. Daar stond ze dan, in een overhemd van haar baas, recht tegenover zijn ex-vrouw. 'Mevrouw Hotchner…' begon ze wat zachtjes. Ze hield de deurkruk stevig vast. Als ze die zou loslaten wist ze niet zeker of ze wel zou kunnen blijven staan. 'Brooks.' Zei Haley kortaf. 'Mevrouw Brooks voor jou. Wat doe je hier in vredesnaam? En waarom draag je een overhemd van mijn man?' de blik op het gezicht van Haley was alles behalve vriendelijk. 'Ik…' dit was eigenlijk de eerste keer sinds tijden dat ze niet uit haar woorden kwam. 'Nou ik..' ze zuchtte even en keek beschaamd naar de vrouw. Ze snapte eigenlijk niet waarom ze niets durfde te zeggen. En waarom had ze het gevoel dat ze ergens op betrapt was? Haley had hem verlaten, en dat was nu inmiddels al weer een aantal maanden terug. 'Ga je me nog wat informatie geven?' Haley keek haar nog altijd met een arrogante blik aan. 'Aaron had me uitgenodigd.' Zei ze toen zelfverzekerd. Haley trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Uitgenodigd.' Emily zette een hand in haar zij. 'Ja, nadat hij me zoende op kantoor.' Ze wist dat Aaron en Haley gescheiden waren, maar ze had het idee dat Haley jaloers op haar was. 'Hij zoende je?' Emily knikte. 'Verwacht er maar niet te veel van.' Ze draaide abrupt haar hoofd om toen ze zijn stem hoorde. 'Wie staat er voor de deur? Zo lang hoeft het toch niet te duren om iemand af te schepen?' Hij liep de gang in en meteen vertraagde zijn pas, toen zijn blik op Haley viel. 'Haley…' zei hij. 'Aaron.' Hij liep naar Emily toe en kwam naast haar staan. 'Kijk eens aan. Ik ben nog geen halfjaar bij je weg en je hebt me al vervangen. Wauw, wat moet jij veel van mij gehouden hebben.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd even. Emily keek van hem naar Haley. Ze kende haar niet goed, maar ze kon haar nu al niet uitstaan. 'Haley, alsjeblieft. Ik heb hier geen zin in.' Ze beet hem een woedende blik toe. 'Waarom ben je hier in vredesnaam, Haley?' vroeg hij met een vragende blik. 'Nee, ik kan eerder vragen wat jij aan het doen bent! Iemand zoenen en vervolgens haar uitnodigen om er het weekend mee door te brengen?' de afkeurende blik op haar gezicht was op Emily gericht. Ze snapte niet wat het probleem van de vrouw was. Zij had haar niets gedaan en Haley wilde zelf scheiden. Waarschijnlijk dacht hij daar hetzelfde over. 'Wat is je probleem? Jij wilde scheiden. Ik moest het er maar mee eens zijn. Je hebt de voogdij over Jack al. Ik zie hem allen in sommige weekenden. Ik zal mijn zoon niet eens helemaal op zien groeien. Kan je mij niet gewoon met rust laten?' Ze wees even dreigend met haar vinger naar hem. 'Je was nooit thuis, Aaron.' Zei ze kwaad. 'Als we bij elkaar waren gebleven had je hem ook niet zien opgroeien. Zeg niet dat ik je bij je zoon weghoud. Dat heb je helemaal aan jezelf te danken. Weet je wat? Het heeft geen zin om met jou te praten over ons. Onze relatie. Want dat is waar ik voor gekomen was.' Emily zuchtte zachtjes. 'Misschien kan ik jullie beter even alleen laten. Zodat jullie kunnen praten.' Stelde ze voor. Natuurlijk wilde ze hem niet alleen laten met zijn gemene ex-vrouw, maar om ruzie aan te horen? Dat wilde ze ook niet. 'Ja, misschien kan je dat maar beter doen ja.' De opmerking was afkomstig van Haley, dat was wel te verwachten. 'Nee.' Zei Aaron. Hij stond naast haar en sloeg een arm om haar heen, zodat ze tegen hem aan kwam te staan. 'Dit gaat niet om Emily maar om jou en mij. En eerlijk gezegd ben ik uitgepraat. Ze hoeft zich niet door jou weggestuurd te laten worden.' 'Dat deed ik ook niet, ze stelde het zelf voor. En ze heeft hier wel degelijk mee te maken. Als jij je zo had gedragen zoals je, je nu gedraagt, toen we nog een gezin waren, had het anders voor ons af kunnen lopen.' Emily sloot haar ogen even. Hield ze dan ook nooit op? 'Je weet net zo goed als ik, dat, dat niet het geval geweest zou zijn. Je hebt nooit begrepen waarom ik het werk doe wat ik doe. En dat is ook precies de reden dat je bij me wegging. Je hebt me nooit gesteund in mijn werk. Als je begrepen had wat mijn werk voor me betekent, dan had je me gesteund en dán waren we misschien niet gescheiden.' Ze zuchtte even. 'Ik heb hier absoluut geen zin in.' 'Wat denk je wat ik hier van vind? Ik denk dat je beter kunt gaan. Voorlopig hoef je hier niet meer te komen, alleen om Jack te brengen en te halen.' Voordat ze ook maar één antwoord kon geven klapte hij de deur dicht. Emily zweeg. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Misschien was zijn humeur wel meteen verpest. Ze keek hem aan en aan zijn gezicht was te zien dat hij niet echt bepaald vrolijk was. 'Sorry.' Zei ze. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en had nog altijd zijn arm om haar heen. 'Het is niet jouw schuld, Emily.' Zei hij. 'Ze had hier niet heen moeten komen.' Ze legde haar hand op zijn borstkast. 'Geloof je haar?' vroeg ze. Hij keek haar aan. 'Nee.' Zei hij. 'Ik weet hoe ze is en dit is alleen maar om me te controleren. Geloof me, ze wil echt niets aan onze relatie veranderen, of wat ook haar bedoeling is.' Ze liet hem los. 'Ons weekend is in ieder geval flink verpest.' Hij keek haar aan. 'Ook al zullen we niet meer in zo'n goed humeur zijn… ik weet wel een manier om Haley te vergeten.' Ze keek hem aan en trok haar wenkbrauw even verbaasd op. 'Hoe dan?' Hij glimlachte eventjes en zoende haar toen. Dat verbeterde haar humeur inderdaad.


	12. Naar New Hampshire

Hotch keek op toen er op de deur van zijn kantoor werd geklopt. 'We hebben een nieuwe zaak.' Het was JJ. 'Heb je de anderen al geroepen?' Vroeg hij, terwijl hij opstond, naar haar toe liep en het dossier aanpakte. 'Nee, dat doe ik zo. Ik wilde eerst even laten weten dat er een nieuwe zaak was.' Hij knikte. 'Wat hebben we?' Vroeg hij terwijl hij het dossier opensloeg. 'In Pittsfield, New Hampshire zijn nu al 3 basisscholen afgebrand,' begon JJ, 'bij de eerste dachten ze nog aan een ongeluk. Maar nadat de derde in brand was gevlogen dachten ze niet meer aan ongelukken. Eerder aan een pyromaan. Vooral nadat in Henniker ook was gemeld dat er basisscholen waren afgebrand.' Hij knikte opnieuw en bladerde het dossier door. 'heeft de Local PD van Pittsfield onze hulp ingeschakeld of de Local PD van Henniker?' JJ wees op de naam die vetgedrukt op het eerste blad in het dossier stond. 'Jack Robertson, Local PD Pittsfield.' Hij zuchtte eventjes. 'Zijn er doden gevallen bij die branden?' JJ twijfelde even en pakte het dossier uit zijn handen. 'Eh,… op de eerste school is de conciërge om het leven gekomen, op de tweede niemand en op de derde de directeur. Dat is allemaal in Pittsfield. In Henniker is er niemand omgekomen.' Hij keek haar even aan en draaide zich toen om. 'Roep de anderen maar. Over 5 minuten in de vergaderzaal.' JJ liep zonder wat te zeggen zijn kantoor uit en Hotch pakte zijn telefoon om vast te stellen dat ze de BAU-Jet nodig hadden om naar New Hampshire te vliegen. Dat was best een eindje bij Virginia vandaan. 'Agent Hotchner.' Zei hij toen er werd opgenomen. 'Ja, ik en mijn team hebben de jet nodig.' Na een paar minuten was alles geregeld. Het vliegtuig zou over een half uur vertrekken. Nog genoeg tijd om het team in te lichten en over de zaak te praten. Hij liep zijn kantoor uit en liep naar de vergaderzaal. Toen hij naar binnen liep merkte hij dat bijna iedereen er was. Hij trok de stoel naast Emily naar achteren en ging zitten. Het was niet zozeer omdat hij naast haar wilde zitten, maar omdat hij daar altijd zat. En Emily zat meestal naast hem. 'Waar is Morgan?' vroeg JJ die de dossiers aan het uitdelen was. Voor iedereen was er zoals gewoonlijk een kopie van het origineel. 'Geen idee. Misschien kwam hij onderweg naar de vergaderzaal wel een meisje tegen en is hij daar bij blijven plakken.' Zei Reid. Het was serieus bedoeld, maar het kwam er nogal als een grap uit. JJ grinnikte even, net als Emily. 'Niet te hopen, ' zei JJ terwijl ze doorging met het uitdelen van de dossiers. 'dan halen we het vliegtuig straks niet.' Hotch keek even van Emily naar Reid en vervolgens naar JJ. 'Begin anders maar alvast JJ. We praten Morgan wel bij.' JJ knikte naar Hotch en begon met hetzelfde verhaal over de pyromaan in Pittsfield. 'Dit is het tweede slachtoffer van de branden.' Op het scherm verscheen een foto van de directeur. 'De branden waren tot nu toe elke keer 's avonds. Maar met pyromanen weet je het maar nooit. De hoofdrechercheur van Pittsfield, Jack Robertson, is bang dat onze UnSub een keer op klaarlichte dag zal toeslaan. Hij heeft contact opgenomen met Jim Cassidy, hoofdrechercheur van Henniker. Samen hebben ze besloten om ons in te schakelen.' Reid, Rossi, Emily en Hotch luisterden naar JJ, tot ze klaar was met haar verhaal. 'Dus ze zitten in New Hampshire met een pyromaan.' Zei Emily. JJ knikte. 'Slaat hij op bepaalde tijdstippen toen?' iedereen in de ruimte keek naar Reid. 'Ja, de 3 scholen in Pittsfield zijn om 7 uur 's avonds in brand gevlogen. In Henniker was dat om 9 uur 's avonds.' Hotch fronste zijn wenkbrauwen even. 'En de datums?' vroeg hij terwijl hij door het dossier bladerde. JJ had de zaak goed bestudeerd, ze bleek er alles vanaf te weten. 'De eerste school in Pittsfield op 6 maart. De tweede op de 16e en de derde op de 26e. In Henniker vloog de eerste in brand op 6 april en de tweede op 16 april.' Hotch wierp een blik op zijn horloge. '24 april.' Zei hij. 'Denk je dat hij op de 26e weer zal toeslaan?' vroeg Rossi. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het is een mogelijkheid die we absoluut niet mogen uit sluiten. We hebben al eens eerder met een OCS zaak te maken gehad waar Pyromanie een rol in speelde.' Reid knikte even, net als JJ. Rossi en Emily hadden die zaak niet meegemaakt. Toen zaten Gideon en Elle nog in het team. 'Obsessief-Compulsieve stoornis,' verklaarde Reid. 'het komt vaak voor bij pyromanen. Bij onze vorige OCS-Pyromanie zaak zagen we dat alleen over het hoofd.' Rossi knikte. 'Ik weet wat OCS is Reid, gewoon dwangneurose.' Reid knikte en vervolgde zijn verhaal. 'Ja, maar het kan ook gepaard gaan met OCPS. Pyromanen met OCS hebben vaak ook een persoonlijkheidsstoornis.' Hotch keek hem aan met een blik die zei dat dat genoeg was. Hij stond op en keek even naar de leden van het team en wierp opnieuw een blik op zijn horloge. 'Het vliegtuig vertrekt over 30 minuten. Zorg dat jullie er op tijd zijn… en bel Morgan omdat we zo vertrekken.' Hij pakte het dossier van tafel en liep terug naar zijn kantoor om zijn spullen te pakken. Hij opende zijn deur en liep naar binnen. Een zucht ontsnapte aan zijn lippen. Hij dacht niet aan OCPS, eerder alleen aan OCS. Ze hadden nog maar 2 dagen om uit te zoeken of dat ook echt zo was. Als deze UnSub aan OCS leed, zou de volgende basisschool in Henniker op 26 april in brand vliegen. Hij pakte zijn spullen die al klaar stonden naast zijn bureau. Als ze nog maar op tijd waren om uit te vinden wié de UnSub was. Als de UnSub erachter zou komen dat de FBI achter hem aan zat, zouden er nog wel eens gewonden kunnen vallen, en er waren al twee doden. Hij keek op toen er op de deur van zijn kantoor werd geklopt. 'Aaron? Ben je wel in orde?' hij zag Emily staan met een ietwat bezorgde blik op haar gezicht. Hij glimlachte even licht en keek naar de koffer in haar hand. Vervolgens keek hij haar weer aan. 'We moeten deze pyromaan vinden voor hij inderdaad op klaarlichte dag gaat toeslaan.' Ze knikte. 'Dat weet ik… Aaron, onze UnSub is niet in Washington. Je kunt met een gerust hart vertrekken.' Hij knikte op zijn beurt. Emily wist gewoon hoe hij zich voelde en waar hij echt over nadacht. 'Dat weet ik. Maar op die basisscholen zaten wel kinderen van zijn leeftijd.' Ze kwam in zijn richting en pakte zijn hand beet. 'Jack is hier veilig. Dat weet je zelf ook.' Hij knikte opnieuw. Haar hand voelde zo heerlijk warm aan… het gaf hem een goed gevoel. 'We moeten gaan.' Zei ze terwijl ze zijn hand losliet en zijn kantoor uitliep. Zelf pakte hij zijn koffer wat steviger beet en liep toen achter haar aan.

JJ had Morgan gebeld. Hij was nog op tijd op het vliegveld verschenen. Reids niet erg "grappige" opmerking was blijkbaar de waarheid. Alleen was de vrouw die hij tegen was gekomen Garcia. Ze had het dossier al wat eerder van JJ gehad en had wat meer informatie over de branden opgezocht. Morgan had haar geholpen. Emily keek door een van de raampjes uit de BAU-Jet naar buiten. Net hadden ze al wel min of meer een overleg gehad en Morgan was bij gepraat. Nog altijd was Reid ervan overtuigd dat als het om OCS ging het ook om OCPS kon gaan. Hotch geloofde dat niet en Emily moest zeggen dat ze aan dezelfde kant als Hotch stond. Het was nog vrij vroeg, een uur of 10, maar de vlucht naar New Hampshire zou zeker nog wel een poosje duren. Haar gedachten vlogen terug naar het moment dat ze aan haar gevoelens had toegegeven en naar hem toe was gegaan in zijn kantoor. Dat was inmiddels weer een maand geleden. Ze hadden hun relatie geheim gehouden. En voor hoe het er nu uitzag, wist Emily zeker dat er voorlopig niemand achter zou komen. In de verte zag ze de oceaan. Ze zouden nu vast vlak boven New York zijn. Eerst had ze er tegenop gezien om weer te gaan werken. Ze was bang dat het nogal raar zou worden, aangezien er nogal veel tussen hen was gebeurd. Maar dat was wel meegevallen. Hij was goed in geheimen bewaren. Zelf deed ze ook haar best, en hun geheimpje was nog steeds veilig. 'Em? Waar zit jij met je gedachten?' Ze keek wat verdwaasd om. 'Wat vroeg je?' Het was JJ die naast haar zat en haar had geroepen. 'Ik vroeg waar jij zat met je gedachten. Ik heb nu al drie keer gevraagd of je wel in orde bent.' Emily haalde haar schouders op. 'Waarom zou er iets moeten zijn? 'Misschien omdat je zit te staren en je niet reageerde op mijn vragen?' Ze trok het dossier van het tafeltje en sloeg het open. 'Ah, dat is niets joh. Ik ben gewoon wat moe.' JJ nam blijkbaar genoegen met dat antwoord, want ze ging er verder niet op in. Misschien moest ze er wat meer op gaan letten, niet zomaar in gedachten verzonken te raken. Zo konden de anderen er nog wel eens achter komen wat er echt aan de hand was. Ze voelde zich wel rot. JJ en Garcia waren haar beste vriendinnen, en ze hield haar relatie geheim voor hen. Langzaam bladerde ze door het dossier heen. 3 branden in Pittsfield. Elke datum had met een 6 te maken. In Henniker vlogen tot nu toe 2 basisscholen in brand. Die datums hadden ook met een 6 te maken. Als het een vorm van OCS was, waarom waren de tijdstippen dan niet gelijk? Deden die er niets toe? Dat klopte gewoon niet… tenzij de UnSub al zijn redenen al had om de brand te stichten, zodat het tijdstip er niet meer toe deed. De getallen die ze tot nu toe hadden waren 9, 3, 6 en 7, als ze tenminste uitgingen van een derde basisschool in Henniker, die op de 26e van april in brand zou vliegen. 'We moeten zien uit te vinden wat de druppel was.' Zei ze. 'Misschien een datum. Iets ergs wat er gebeurd is en wat te maken heeft met vuur.' Reid schudde zijn hoofd. 'Het hoeft niet persé iets met vuur te zijn. Pyromanen zijn gefascineerd met vuur. Dus als onze UnSub aan OCS lijdt, hoeft de druppel niet iets met vuur te maken te hebben.' Ze bekeek de gegevens nog eens. 'Het moet te maken hebben met een 6, een 3, een 9 of een 7. Al denk ik eerder dat het te maken heeft met die 6 of die 3.' Zei Hotch. 'Het zou een datum kunnen zijn. 6 maart of 3 juni.' Voegde hij daaraan toe. Morgan pakte zijn mobiel al om Garcia te bellen. 'Ja, maar in welk jaartal moeten we zoeken?' Rossi keek vragend naar de rest van het team. 'Pyromanen zijn over het algemeen bijna altijd jonge mannen.' Merkte Emily op. 'Dus tussen nu en 30 jaar zou ik zeggen.' Ze keek naar Hotch die haar nog altijd aankeek. Die donkere ogen van hem,… ze moest echt moeite doen om zich in te houden. En ze wist dat hij daar ook last van had. Ze hield echt veel van hem, en boven alles was hij ook nog steeds haar voorbeeld. Ondertussen had Morgan Garcia aan de telefoon en had hij zijn telefoon op speaker gezet. 'Zeg het maar, Sugar.' Hoorde ze Garcia zeggen. Emily grinnikte even. Hoe lang ze ook al bij het team zat, de omgang en vriendschap van Morgan en Garcia bleef haar verbazen. 'Je moet wat voor ons uitzoeken Doll Face.' Was het antwoord van Morgan. 'We moeten weten wat voor speciale dingen er gebeurd zijn op 6 maar en 3 juni in Pittsfield, tussen nu en 30 jaar.' 'Komt voor elkaar. Ik laat het jullie weten als ik iets heb.' De verbinding werd verbroken. 'Wat nou als we helemaal in verkeerde richting zoeken en dit helemaal niets te maken heeft met OCS of OCPS?' Iedereen keek naar Rossi. 'Het zou simpelweg ook alleen een pyromaan kunnen zijn.' Emily keek naar Hotch, alsof hij een antwoord zou hebben. 'Dat weten we pas als we de mensen in Pittsfield en Henniker hebben gesproken en de crime scènes hebben bezocht.' Ze was het helemaal met hem eens dat ze eerst alles moesten zien en bespreken voor ze een oordeel over de UnSub konden geven. Één ding wisten ze in ieder geval zeker, ze hadden met een pyromaan te maken en die moesten ze te pakken zien te krijgen.

Het vliegtuig landde op de luchthaven van Pittsfield. De taken waren verdeeld. Morgan en Reid zouden naar Henniker gaan, Rossi en JJ naar het politiebureau van Pittsfield. Hotch en Emily zouden samen de crime scènes in Pittsfield gaan bekijken. Natuurlijk lette hij er wel op dat hij niet te vaak samen met Emily ergens heen zou gaan… maar nu wilde hij gewoon even samen met haar zijn. Hotch zag de auto van Morgan en Reid het vliegveld af rijden. Net als die van JJ en Rossi. Samen met Emily liep hij in de richting van de laatste zwarte chevrolet. 'Weet je dat het vreselijk moeilijk voor mij is om je nu niet te zoenen?' vroeg hij met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar hem toe. 'Waarschijnlijk net zo moeilijk als dat het voor mij moet zijn.' Ook Emily glimlachte. Het vliegveld was uitgestorven. Alleen de zwarte chevrolet die voor hen bedoeld was stond er nog. De andere waren inmiddels al uit het zicht verdwenen. Opeens draaide hij zich naar Emily toe en drukte haar zachtjes tegen de auto. 'Nu er hier toch niemand is… waarom zou ik me dan nog inhouden?' Ze glimlachte en keek hem aan. 'Ik heb geen idee eigenlijk. Waarom houd je je nog in, Aaron?' Vroeg ze. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Geen idee.' Voor ze kon antwoorden zoende hij haar en al snel waren ze verwikkeld in een innige zoen. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en kwam iets tegen hem aan staan. Nu pas besefte hij hoeveel hij van haar hield: onbeschrijfelijk veel.


	13. De UnSub gepakt

Hij opende de deur van de auto en stapte uit. Henniker lag er eigenlijk net zo bij als Pittsfield, waar hij en Reid vandaan kwamen. 'Dus, wat was ook al weer de bedoeling?' vroeg hij terwijl hij even naar Reid keek die inmiddels ook was uitgestapt. Hij was er niet helemaal bij geweest met zijn gedachten. 'We moeten de crime scènes bekijken en met Rechercheur Cassidy praten. Zo veel is dat toch niet om te onthouden?' Morgan trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Never mind, Reid. Ik vroeg het alleen maar even als rugsteuntje.' Reid grinnikte. 'Ja, vast. Je was er gewoon niet bij met je gedachten. Waar dacht je zoal aan?' Hij twijfelde even. Zou hij het aan Reid vertellen? Of toch niet? Agh, wat. Hij had al eerder gezegd wat hem dwars zat. 'Nou,' begon hij terwijl hij met Reid in de richting van het politiebureau liep, 'ongeveer een maan geleden, of iets korter, ik weet het niet meer precies, trof ik Emily en Hotch zoenend aan op de gang.' Reid onderbrak hem. 'Dat heb je al verteld. Maar zit je daar nu nog mee? Morgan. Blijkbaar stelde het niets voor. Anders hadden we dat heus wel gemerkt.' Morgan knikte even. 'Dat is ook waar ik over inzat. Ik bedoel, het zag er redelijk echt uit. En ik heb tot nu toe niets gezien wat er op duidt dat er meer is gebeurd.' Reid keek hem aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Waar maak jij je dan druk om?' 'Ze zouden beiden hun baan kunnen verliezen.' Reid rolde met zijn ogen. 'We zijn profilers, Morgan, zoiets zouden we doorhebben. Maar blijkbaar is er dus niets aan de hand.' Hij zweeg terwijl ze het laatste stukje over de parkeerplaats aflegden. Reid had vast en zeker gelijk, er was vast niets aan de hand. Maar waarom had hij het idee dat Hotch stukken vrolijk en beter gezind was de laatste tijd? Dat was hij niet zomaar. Hij opende de deur van het politiebureau en liep naar binnen. Nu moesten ze zich op de zaak consenteren. Ze moesten die pyromaan zien te pakken voor hij nog meer scholen zou afbranden.

JJ en Rossi liepen naar de ingang van het politiebureau van Pittsfield. Halverwege de parkeerplaats kwam Jack Robertson al naar hen toe. 'U moet agent Jareau zijn.' Zei hij terwijl hij zijn hand naar JJ uitstak. JJ schudde zijn hand en knikte. 'Inderdaad, maar noem me maar JJ.' Ze wees naar Rossi. 'Agent Rossi. Agent Morgan en Doctor Reid zijn naar Henniker en Agenten Hotchner en Prentiss zijn op het moment naar de eerste crime scène.' De man knikte. 'Ik zal jullie laten zien waar jullie kunnen werken. Als jullie ook maar iets nodig hebben, vraag het maar. Mijn mensen staan voor jullie klaar.' JJ en Rossi liepen achter Jack aan naar binnen. Al snel werd hen een vergaderruimte aangewezen. JJ legde haar spullen op de tafel, en excuseerde zich toen haar telefoon overging. 'Garcia? Heb je iets?' vroeg ze terwijl ze de deur achter zich dicht trok en ze naar buiten liep. 'Ja, Honey. Ik heb iets met een datum.' Zei Garcia aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Op 6 maart 2001 was er een busongeluk in Pittsfield. 5 mensen zijn om het leven gekomen.' Meteen draaide JJ zich om, en liep ze terug naar de ruimte waar ze Jack en Rossi had achtergelaten. 'Wacht even Pen,' ze opende de deur en zette haar mobiel op speaker. 'Ga maar verder.' 'Nou, er zijn dus 5 mensen verongelukt.' JJ legde haar telefoon op de tafel in het midden van de zaal. '3 daarvan waren oudere vrouwen en 2 waren kinderen.' Rossi leunde met zijn handen op de tafel terwijl Jack met zijn armen over elkaar aandachtig luisterde naar wat Garcia te zeggen had. 'Die vouwen, hadden die kinderen?' Vroeg Rossi terwijl hij naar de telefoon staarde, alsof Garcia daar ook echt zat. 'Hm…' klonk het aan de andere kant van de lijn. Ze hoorden de vingers van Garcia over het toetsenbord vliegen. 'Een van hen had een dochter,' Rossi schudde zijn hoofd. 'We zoeken naar een zoon.' Garcia zuchtte even. 'Moet u ook maar wat specifieker zijn, Sir.' JJ grinnikte en op het gezicht van Jack was ook een grijns te zien. 'Je, één vrouw had een zoon. Harold Delaney. De moeder heette Stacy en was 48 jaar oud. Harold is op dit moment 25.'Rossi keek naar JJ. 'Volgens mij hebben we een verdachte.' JJ knikte. 'Bedankt Garcia. Als we nog iets nodig hebben laten we het je weten.' JJ pakte haar mobiel. 'Ik zal de andere wel bellen en inlichten.' Zei ze. 'Ik neem aan dat we achter hem aangaan?' Rossi knikte. 'Wat? Bedoelt u dat we onze verdachte al hebben?' Rossi keek hem aan. 'Onze UnSub lijdt hoogst waarschijnlijk aan OCS, dwangneurose. Door de aantallen en nummers die hij gebruikt in zijn branden hebben we ontdekt, dat de datum waar we naar zoeken iets met een 6 of een 3 te maken moet hebben.' Jack begon het te begrijpen. '6 maart of 3 juni dus.' JJ glimlachte even en draaide ondertussen het nummer van Hotch. Al snel werd er opgenomen. 'Hotchner.' Meteen begon JJ met haar verhaal. 'Garcia heeft uitgevonden dat er op 6 maart 2001 een bus ongeluk was, waarbij 5 mensen zijn omgekomen. Één van hen had een zoon; Harold Delaney.' Ze hoorde aan de andere kant van de lijn autodeuren dichtklappen. 'Hebben we een adres?' Vroeg Hotch. 'Ja, Garcia heeft het net gefaxt.' Zei ze terwijl ze een wit blad uit het faxapparaat haalde. 'Ze gaf het adres door aan Hotch en hing toen op. Meteen draaide ze het nummer van Morgan. Iedereen moest op de hoogte worden gebracht. 'Ja, met JJ.' Zei ze, toen Morgan zijn telefoon had opgenomen. 'We hebben een verdachte.' Ze gaf zijn adres door. Morgan en Reid waren er dicht bij in de buurt, aangezien ze net terug kwamen uit Henniker. 'Oké, wie gaan erop af?' JJ draaide zich om naar Rossi, die knikte. 'Hotch en Prentiss.' Zei hij toen. 'Wij gaan er ook wel heen.' Was het antwoord van Morgan. De verbinding werd verbroken en JJ keek even naar Jack, die er nog altijd bijstond. 'Als u meewilt met de inval om die pyromaan te pakken die uw stad heeft geterroriseerd, moet u naar dit adres gaan.' Ze stak het blad met het adres erop naar hem uit. JJ wist hoe persoonlijk hij dit nam. Will had het ook zo persoonlijk opgevat toen zijn stad werd geterroriseerd door een moordenaar. Maar ze was blij dat het gebeurd was. Anders hadden ze elkaar nooit ontmoet en was ze nu niet in verwachting geweest. Jack nam het blad dankbaar aan. 'Wil je met me meegaan?' vroeg hij met een charmante glimlach. Hij was niet de eerste agent die met haar probeerde te flirten, zo had ze Will immers ook ontmoet. 'Ik ga wel met je mee.' JJ draaide zich om en keek Rossi dankbaar aan. 'Ja, ik zal en een persconferentie regelen, voor als het hem is.' Rossi knikte. 'Dat kan niet missen. Deze jongen heeft een strafblad voor rijden onder invloed, mishandelen van dieren in zijn jeugd, door psychische omstandigheden is hij bij zijn ouders uit huis geplaatst, maar hij kwam nog wel vaak bij hen langs als hij verlof had. Het zijn de typische kenmerken van een pyromaan. Deze branden kunnen wraak zijn op de dood van zijn moeder. De enige die ooit van hem heeft gehouden.' Hij had een blad in zijn handen, waarschijnlijk Harolds strafblad. 'Hoe kom je daaraan?' vroeg ze wat verbaasd. 'Garcia faxte het, meten na dat adres.' Er verscheen een grijns op het gezicht van JJ. 'Ze weet wat we nodig hebben. Nu hebben we in ieder geval een reden om hem op te pakken.' Rossi pakte zijn jas. 'Kom op, Rechercheur Robertson, laten we gaan.'

Een paar mannen van het SWAT team stonden buiten. Hotch maakte zijn kogelvrije vest vast, waar in grote witte letters FBI op stond. Hij keek naar Emily die haar haar in een staart bond en haar kogelvrije vest ook aantrok. Een andere zwarte Chevrolet parkeerde naast die van hen. Morgan en Reid stapten uit. Nog geen twee seconden later waren Rossi en Jack Robertson er ook. Het moest in stilte gebeuren, het huis benaderen. Het intrappen van de deur ging meestal gepaard met het schreeuwen ven "FBI!". Hotch stond naast de deur tegen de muur gedrukt, Rossi aan de andere kant en Morgan voor de deur. Iedereen met zijn wapen in de aanslag. Emily en Reid stonden aan Rossi's kant en Robertson aan de zijne. Een paar keer klopte Morgan op de deur met ferme slagen. 'Harold Delaney? FBI! Doe de deur open!' Geen antwoord. Opnieuw klopte Morgan op de deur, maar er kwam weer geen antwoord. Hotch knikte toen Morgan naar hem keek. Hij deed een stap achteruit en trapte toen de deur in. Hotch liep achter Morgan aan en hield zijn wapen nog altijd gericht. Hij week af naar recht, de keuken in. 'Clear!' Hoorde hij Emily roepen, die de andere kant was opgelopen. Toen zag hij het. Een zwarte schim die onder het keukenraam door dook. 'Ik heb iets!' Schreeuwde hij, waarna hij naar de deur toe rende en open trok. Harold probeerde over de schutting te klimmen. Hotch had twee keuzes. Hij kon blijven staan, naar Harold schreeuwen dat hij de FBI was en zeggen dat hij onder arrest stond, óf hij kon achter hem aangaan en hem van die schutting aftrekken. Hij besloot die twee opties te mengen. 'Harold Delaney! FBI! Je staat onder arrest!' Harold reageerde niet en ging door met zijn verwoedde pogingen om over de houten schutting te komen. Hotch zette de achtervolging in en kwam uiteindelijk bij de schutting aan. Harold was nog één been van zijn vrijheid verwijderd, een vrijheid die Hotch hem niet zou geven. Gelukkig was hij gewend aan zulke situaties, na al die jaren dat hij bij de GBI zat. Met een ferme ruk wist hij Harold van de schutting af te krijgen. De man schreeuwde en probeerde zich los te wurmen, maar Hotch liet hem niet zomaar gaan. Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Reid en Robertson kwamen ook aangerend. Meteen kreeg hij hulp van Morgan, die Delaney bij zijn armen beetgreep zodat Hotch hem de handboeien om kon doen. 'Je hebt het recht om te zwijgen. Alles wat je zegt kan tegen je gebruikt worden.' Robertson keek Delaney woedend aan, die inmiddels overeind was getrokken. De man moest opgelucht zijn. Ze hadden eindelijk de pyromaan te pakken waar hij al een tijdje achteraan zat. De pyromaan die zijn stad geterroriseerd hadden ze te pakken gekregen. Dit keer snel. Gelukkig, voor hij in Henniker zou toeslaan. 'Come on, Move.' Zei Morgan, terwijl hij de man vooruit duwde. Robertson keek dankbaar naar Hotch. 'Bedankt voor al jullie hulp.' Hij knikte. 'We zijn nog niet klaar. We moeten hem eerst nog aan het praten zien te krijgen.' Hotch stopte zijn wapen terug in zijn holster. 'Laten we maar hopen dat hij wat zegt.'

Emily pakte haar koffer in. Harold had nog steeds niets gezegd. Rossi verwachtte dat hij wel zou gaan praten als hij een nachtje in de cel had doorgebracht. Waarschijnlijk kregen ze hem morgen wel aan het praten, dus dan zouden ze ook naar huis gaan. Ze glimlachte even bij die gedachte. Nadat ze haar koffer had ingepakt, zakte ze langzaam op haar bed. De laatste tijd was ze redelijk moe geweest en ook wel duizelig. Misschien was ze toe aan wat vrije tijd. Maar ze wist zelf ook heel goed dat zij en vrije tijd niet gepaard gingen. Ze staarde een tijdje naar de deur. Dit keer hadden ze aparte kamer, het lag meestal aan het hotel. De gedachte die in haar opkwam was aangenaam. Ze hoefde er niet eens twee keer over na te denken. Snel stond ze op en liep ze haar kamer uit. De deur sloot ze zorgvuldig achter zich. Zoland er niemand de gang op kwam was alles in orde. Ze liep twee deuren terug en klopte op de deur van kamer 615. Zelf sliep ze in 617. Het duurde een poosje, maar uiteindelijk hoorde ze voetstappen en werd de deur geopend. Emily keek in het redelijk slaperige gezich van Aaron. 'Sorry…' begon ze, 'Ik had moeten weten dat je al sliep.' Hij schudde meteen zijn hoofd, pakte haar hand beet en trok haar zachtjes naar zich toe, waarna hij de deur achter haar sloot. 'Lieverd, jij mag mij altijd wakker maken.' Hij zoende haar even liefdevol. Ze zoende hem terug 'Ik heb je gemist.' Ze trok een wenkbrauw op. 'We zaten net nog in de auto.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dat bedoel ik niet. Ik heb je gemist, Emily. Ik heb het gemist om je te zoenen en aan te raken terwijl er niemand bij is.' Ze glimlachte. Hij was nog altijd de liefste man die ze ooit gekend had. Misschien zag je dat niet van de buitenkant, maar als je de sleutel naar zijn hart beheerde merkte je al snel hoe lief en gevoelig hij was. Hij zoende haar opnieuw, nu een stuk langer dan de vorige keer. Ze had haar armen om zijn nek geslagen en hij had zijn armen om haar middel geklemd. Langzaam trok hij haar mee naar achteren, naar het bed. Ze moest zeggen: Zij had hem ook gemist.


	14. Een Onverwachte Wending

Ze vlogen terug uit Cincinatti, Ohio. Er waren twee maanden verstreken sinds Emily last had gehad van duizeligheid. Maar het was alleen maar erger geworden. De duizeligheid was gebleven, maar ze was nu ook nog eens misselijk. Ze hadden tot diep i de nacht opgezeten om de UnSub te pakken en het was hen uiteindelijk ook gelukt. Het was nu een uur of 7 's ochtends. Normaal vlogen ze 's avonds terug, maar dit keer niet. Ze keek het vliegtuig rond. Morgan had zijn koptelefoon op en had zijn ogen gesloten. JJ sliep met haar handen op haar al wat dikkere buik. Reid en Rossi zaten in een hoekje te discussiëren over de afgelopen zaak. Aaron zat tegenover haar. Hij had zijn ogen gesloten en zijn borstkast ging regelmatig op en neer. Zijn hoofd was wat schuin gezakt en leunde tegen de wand van het vliegtuig aan. Hij sliep ook. Voor ze een glimlach op haar gezicht kon laten verschijnen voelde ze een vlaag van misselijkheid opkomen. Snel stond ze op en liep ze naar de kleine toiletruimte achter in het vliegtuig. Ze sloot de deur achter zich en knielde nog net op tijd neer voor de wc. Ze had gelukkig haar haar in een staart gedaan. Ze haatte het om misselijk te zijn. Snel legde ze een hand op haar voorhoofd. Dat was nou niet echt bepaald warm, dus het was geen griep. De wc trok ze door waarna ze opstond en de kraan opendraaide. Het water friste haar wel wat op en nadat ze een tijdje stil had gestaan met haar ogen dicht zakte de misselijkheid gelukkig. Waar kwam dat in vredesnaam vandaan? Toen er een mogelijkheid in haar gedachten opkwam verstijfde ze. Dat was onmogelijk! Ze staarde naar haar spiegelbeeld. Haar gezicht was lijkbleek. Hoe had ze dit kunnen laten gebeuren? Ze sloeg zichzelf tegen het voorhoofd. Niet om zichzelf te pijnigen, ze was gewoon een idioot geweest. Ze had de pil toch geslikt… hoe had dit dan kunnen -. Ze schrok nog erger. Ze was ermee gestopt, nog voor dat ze iets met Aaron kreeg. En in al haar blijdschap was ze het totaal vergeten. Ze sloot opnieuw haar ogen en haalde even diep adem. Ze moest niet meteen zo in shock raken. Ze moest ook de anderen en Aaron – nog onder ogen komen. Aaron… ze kon het hem echt niet vertellen. Hij zou het vast niet willen. Hij had immers al een kind en dat zag hij bijna nooit. Waarschijnlijk wilde hij dan niet nog een kind wat hij wél vaak zou zien. Ze legde haar handen op haar buik. Wat zat ze nou te zeiken? Het was helemaal niet zeker of ze zwanger was. Misschien had ze wel gewoon voedselvergiftiging opgelopen. Maar dan moest ze veel zieker zijn. Een traan rolde over haar wang. Ze was hier absoluut niet klaar voor. Als ze terug in Quantico waren zou ze een zwangerschapstest kopen voor ze naar huis ging. Meer tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Ze was hier echt niet klaar voor. 'Emily?' Het was JJ die op de deur van het toilet klopte. 'Alles in orde? Je bent daar al zo lang. We gaan zo landen.' Emily keek verschrikt op. Nu moest ze JJ onder ogen komen. 'Ja, ik ben in orde.' Zei ze. 'Ik kom er zo aan.' Ze gooide wat water in haar gezicht en droogde dat toen af. Ze kon hier nog wel langer blijven staan, maar dan zou JJ er helemaal achter komen. Ze opende de deur en liep de toiletruimte uit. 'Weet je zeker dat je wel in orde bent?' JJ keek haar aan met een doordringende blik. Emily wuifde haar vraag weg. 'Ik ben gewoon moe, JJ.' 'Dat zie ik ook wel. Maar dat zijn we allemaal.' JJ sloeg haar armen over elkaar en had nog altijd die doordringende blik in haar ogen. 'Maar ondanks dat ik geen profiler ben, zie ik ook wel dat het iets meer is dan oververmoeidheid.' Ze beet op haar lip. Er was inderdaad meer aan de hand. Maar kon ze het JJ wel vertellen? 'Oké, nu weet ik wel zeker dat er wat is.' Emily knikte uiteindelijk. 'Ik geef het toe. Er is ook wat. Maar niet iedereen hoeft dat te weten.' Zei ze terwijl ze met haar hoofd in de richting van de anderen knikte. 'Kunnen we hier niet verder over praten als we eenmaal terug in Quantico zijn?' JJ volgde de blik van Emily naar de rest van het team. Uiteindelijk knikte ze. 'Oké. We kunnen dit wel bespreken als we geland zijn, maar je gaat hier echt niet onderuit komen.' JJ keek haar met een grijns op haar gezicht aan. 'JJ, het is helemaal niet grappig.' Zei ze wat kwaad. Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en zuchtte even. JJ wist natuurlijk niet wat er aan de hand was. Eigenlijk had Emily het recht niet om kwaad op haar te worden. 'Sorry.' Zei JJ die haar gezicht weer in de plooi had getrokken. 'Laten we maar gaan zitten.' Emily keek haar nog even aan en liep toen terug naar de zitplaatsen. Aaron sliep nog altijd. Misschien moest ze hem wakker maken. Net toen ze hem wakker wilde maken, was JJ haar voor. 'Hotch, we gaan landen.' Zei ze terwijl ze even aan zijn schouder schudde. Emily besloot maar te gaan zitten. Ze deed haar veiligheidsgordel om en keek naar buiten. Het was onmogelijk dat ze zwanger was. Nee, niet onmogelijk. Eerder ongelofelijk. JJ maakte Morgan ook wakker en ging vervolgens zelf ook zitten. Emily sloot haar ogen. Was ze hier wel klaar voor? Het moederschap was toch niets voor haar? Oké, ze had een keer een meisje mee naar huis willen nemen wat getuige was geweest van de moord op haar ouders. Maar dat was een tiener geweest. Het kind waar zijn moeder van zou kunnen worden was een baby. Ze had geen flauw idee of ze dat wel zou aankunnen.

Ze stapten uit de auto's en Emily wilde net weglopen, toen JJ haar bij de arm greep. 'Je gaat nu met mij mee naar Garcia, en je verteld ons alles!' Emily kon weinig doen om het tegen te houden. Misschien was het ook wel beter zo. Ze hoefde toch niet te zeggen dat het van Aaron was? Nog geen 5 minuten later zat ze tegenover JJ en Garcia in het kantoor van Garcia. 'Vertel op.' Zei ze computertechniste. 'Ik vertel het jullie heus wel.' Zei Emily zuchtend. 'Zolang jullie niet in paniek raken of het aan iemand anders gaan vertellen.' De twee blondines knikten. 'We zeggen het tegen niemand, Em, vertel het nou maar gewoon.' Ze zuchtte opnieuw. 'Jullie zeggen het echt tegen niemand hé? En vooral niet tegen Hotch.' Ze hoopte niet dat de twee hier iets achter gingen zoeken, dat ze Hotch apart noemde. Opnieuw werd er geknikt. 'Emily kneep haar handen ineen. Ze voelde haar nagels in haar vel priemen. 'Ik… ik ben…' begon ze wat hakkelend, 'nou ja, ik denk… ik denk dat ik zwanger ben.' Het bleef akelig stil. 'Oké. Deze reactie had ik niet verwacht.' Zei ze na een paar seconden voorzichtig.' JJ schudde haar hoofd. 'Oh, no sugar. Ik had dit ook niet verwacht. Heb je enig idee wie de vader is?' Emily slikte even. Natuurlijk wist ze dat. Alleen, ze kon toch niet gewoon zeggen dat het van hun baas was? Dan zouden ze helemaal gaaf flippen. Uiteindelijk besloot ze te zwijgen. Misschien zouden ze het dan wel laten zitten, maar ze wist dat ze niet te vroeg moest juichen. 'Ik zie dat je het weet.' Zei Garcia. 'Zo moeilijk kan het toch niet zijn om zijn naam uit te spreken? Het is alleen een voor én achternaam.' 'Inderdaad, Em. Je kunt het ons heus wel vertellen. Ik beloof je dat we het geheim houden.' Nu zouden JJ en Garcia haar al helemaal niet meer laten gaan. 'Misschien wil ze het wel niet zeggen omdat wij hem kennen. Is het een Rechercheur? Ga je JJ achterna?' Vroeg Garcia. Emily schudde haar hoofd. 'Ja, jullie kennen hem, en nee, het is geen rechercheur…' ze twijfelde even, maar ging toch verder. 'maar wel een FBI agent.' De blondines keken elkaar verbaasd aan en keken toen naar Emily. 'Oké, nu moet je het zeggen ook, Agent Prentiss.' Ze besloot het maar gewoon te zeggen. Het zag er niet naar uit dat ze haar zouden geloven als ze loog. 'Voor en achternaam alsjeblieft, dan kan ik hem natrekken als ik zijn naam niet herken.' Garcia draaide zich om en hield haar vingers boven het toetsenbord in de aanslag. 'Dat is niet nodig, Pen.' Zei ze. 'Jullie kennen hem maar al te goed.' 'Oh no,' zei JJ, 'het is iemand van onze afdeling?' Emily staarde een tijdje naar haar handen en liet JJ en Garcia maar praten. 'Is het Anderson?' vroeg Garcia. 'Nee, dat is haar type niet. Misschien Stevens?' Emily zuchtte. 'Die zijn het allebei niet.' 'Wie is het dan?' Beide vrouwen keken haar vragend aan. Ze slikte haar laatste speeksel door en wreef in haar handen die al aardig klam waren van de zenuwen. 'Voor én achternaam?' Er werd geknikt. Ze zuchtte opnieuw. Ze had geen idee hoe ze dit het beste kon zeggen. Misschien recht voor z'n raap? Dat was de beste mogelijkheid, besloot ze. Ze keek van Garcia terug naar JJ. 'Aaron Hotchner.' Zei ze toen. Zachtjes, maar wel verstaan baar. Het bleef weer een tijd akelig stil. Ze haatte het als er zulke stiltes vielen. 'Ik… ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen.' Begon JJ. 'Ik heb jullie altijd wel goed bij elkaar vinden passen, maar dit had ik niet verwacht.' Emily keek op. 'Dus…' begon Garcia op haar beurt. 'Hoelang ben je al zo intiem bezig met Boss man?' vroeg ze. 'of was het maar een eenmalige dronken bui die verkeerd afliep?' wat beschaamd keek ze naar de grond. Na een paar seconden keek ze JJ en Garcia weer aan. 'We… we hebben al 3 maanden een relatie.' De twee vrouwen tegenover haar waren duidelijk verbaasd. Emily besloot het hele verhaal maar te vertellen. 'De eerste keer dat ik hem zag voelde ik me al tot hem aangetrokken. Ik wist ook wel dat hij getrouwd was, dus ik negeerde mijn gevoelens.' 'Dus je was opgelucht toen Haley hem de scheidingspapieren stuurde?' vroeg Garcia. Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Natuurlijk niet. Hij was gelukkig met haar. Tijden lang heb ik mijn gevoelens weten te verdringen. Maar een aantal maanden terug werd ik echt verliefd op hem. En niet zo'n klein beetje ook. Dus, op een avond tijdens een zaak hadden we wat gedronken. We liepen terug naar de kamers… en toen heb ik hem gezoend.' Ze speelde wat met het armbandje wat ze om haar pols had. 'En toen?' dit keer was het JJ. 'Hij zoende me terug… en toen de zaak over was en hij ook terug kwam uit San Diego, hebben we gepraat en zijn we naar zijn huis gegaan. Ik weet dat dit misschien een schok voor jullie moet zijn, maar we houden echt heel veel van elkaar. Ik weet alleen niet wat ik moet doen als ik echt zwanger ben.' JJ pakte haar ene hand en Garcia haar andere. 'Em, we zijn er voor je. Dat weet je toch wel? We zijn je beste vrienden!' Emily knikte even en keek naar haar handen die haar vriendinnen vast hielden. 'Ik weet echt niet wat ik moet doen. Ik weet niet eens of hij het wel ziet zitten om nog een kind te krijgen. Misschien doet hem dat te veel aan Haley en Jack denken. Ik wil geen tweede Haley worden. Als ik dat al niet ben.' JJ schudde haar hoofd. 'Jij bent geen Haley. Je lijkt in geen enkel opzicht op haar. Dat moet je wel onthouden! Hotch valt vast niet op je omdat je op zijn ex-vrouw lijkt. Zoals je al zegt, hij houdt van je om wie je bent. Niet omdat je de leegte kan vervullen. En hij verdient het om het te weten. Hij is wel de vader van je kind.' Garcia knikte instemmend. 'Inderdaad. Ik ben het met JJ eens. Zoals je al zegt, hij houdt van je Emily! Je moet niet zoveel aan hem twijfelen. Ik vind dat je het aan hem moet vertellen.' Emily keek op haar horloge. 'Maar eerst moet ik erachter komen of er wel iets is om te vertellen.' Ze voelde haar hart in haar keel kloppen. Kalm blijven. Dat was de hoogste prioriteit op dit moment. Misschien was ze wel helemaal niet in verwachting, hoewel ze daar nu al min of meer van overtuigd was. 'Moeten we met je meegaan?' Emily stond op en schudde haar hoofd. 'Dit moet ik alleen doen. De hulp is lief aangeboden, maar ik doe dit liever alleen.' Ze pakte haar as op en liep het kantoortje van Garcia uit, terwijl de zenuwen door haar lichaam gierden. Waarom gebeurde dit? En wel op dit moment? Ze wist helemaal niet zeker of ze wel een goede moeder zou zijn.

Emily staarde naar de zwangerschapstest die ze in haar handen had. Nog steeds was de uitslag niet bekend. Met elke seconden die voorbij ging, werden de zenuwen erger. Waarom werkte dat rotding niet gewoon wat sneller? Opnieuw pakte ze de verpakking op, en las ze wat de uitslagen konden betekenen. Een roze plusje betekende dat ze zwanger zou zijn. Een blauw minnetje dat ze niet zwanger zou zijn. Ze legde de verpakking terug op de rand van de wasbak en richtte haar aandacht weer op de test. Nu was de uitslag wel bekend. Een roze plusje verscheen op het schermpje van de test. Ze zuchtte diep en sloot haar ogen. Waarom gebeurde dit? Waarom? Ze kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Hoe had ze zo onverstandig kunnen zijn? Ze moest het hem eens vertellen. Maar eerst moest ze erachter komen hoe ze hier zelf mee om moest gaan.


	15. Jack Hotchner

Aaron opende zijn ogen toen de telefoon, die naast zijn bed op het nachtkastje lag, overging. Hij zuchtte even, haalde een hand over zijn gezicht en kwam overeind. Snel pakte hij zijn telefoon en nam hij op. 'Hotchner.' 'Aaron…' Het was Emily. 'Emily? Waarom bel je? Het is 3 uur.' Het was even stil aan de andere kant. 'Kan je de deur open doen?' Hij sloeg de dekens van zich af en stapte uit bed. 'Je had ook gewoon aan kunnen bellen.' Zei hij. Snel liep hij de trap af, naar beneden in de richting van de voordeur. 'Jack is bij jou, toch?' 'Ja, maar hij slaapt meestal wel vast.' Hij trok de voordeur open en hing op. 'Die heb ik nu niet meer nodig.' Ze glimlachte eventjes. 'Wat doe je hier, om 3 uur 's nachts?' Ze liep in zijn richting en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek heen. Ze zei niets. 'Emily? Is er iets?' Hij was nogal verbaasd over haar reactie. Na een aantal seconden, liet ze hem los en keek ze hem aan. Ze had betraande ogen. Hij had haar nog nooit zo gezien. 'Aaron, ik moet je wat vertellen.' Bracht ze moeizaam uit. Hij sloot de voordeur, pakte haar bij de hand trok haar zachtjes mee naar de huiskamer. Emily trok haar jas uit en nog geen minuut later zaten ze op de bank. Hij had een arm om haar heen geslagen en haar dicht tegen zich aangetrokken. Ze zou vanzelf wel zeggen wat ze wilde vertellen. Hij zou haar niet dwingen. Het was belangrijk voor hem – en voor haar – dat ze zich op haar gemakt voelde bij hem. Zachtjes drukte hij een zoen op haar voorhoofd en streelde hij met zijn hand over haar schouder heen. 'Ik…' begon ze. Aan haar stem kon hij horen ze twijfelde, dat ze niet zeker wist wat ze moest zeggen. 'Ik miste je.' Zei ze uiteindelijk. Hij glimlachte even. 'Waarom ging je gisterenavond dan al niet meteen met me mee?' Ze draaide haar hoofd in zijn richting en haalde vervolgens haar schouders op.'Ik wil zo graag dat dit tussen ons gaat werken… ik wil geen tweede Haley worden, want–' Hij onderbrak haar meteen toen ze over Haley begon. 'Jij bent alles behalve een tweede Haley. Ik hou van je om wie je bent. Niet omdat ik iemand nodig had die de leegte moet vervullen. Emily, ik hou van je. Zoiets zou ik je nooit aandoen. Dat moet je echt onthouden.' Er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht. Met zijn vrije hand veegde hij de tranen van haar gezicht af. 'Ik hou van je.' Zei hij, nog voordat hij haar zoende. Toen ze hem los liet keek ze even naar de grond en vervolgens weer naar hem. 'Kan ik… hier, bij jou blijven?' Vroeg ze. Hij knikte even en trok haar nog wat dichter tegen zich aan. 'Natuurlijk.' Ze sloot haar ogen en legde haar hoofd op zijn borst. Het voelde goed om haar zo dichtbij te ebben. Na een paar minuten sloot hij zelf zijn ogen ook en viel hij langzaam in slaap.

Emily werd wakker in zijn armen. Ze glimlachte even toen ze zijn sterke armen om zich heen voelde. Al snel bedacht ze zich wat ze de vorige avond gezegd – of beter; niet gezegd – had. Ze beet op haar lip en kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Waarom was ze nou weer zo bang geworden? Aaron Hotchner was de liefste man die ze ooit gekend had. En hij hield van haar. Dat had hij gisteren meerdere malen gezegd. Maar waarom was ze dan zo bang dat hij het kind niet zou willen? Hij verdiende het om het te weten. Hij was de vader! Ze wilde zich net losmaken uit zijn armen toen ze voetstappen op de trap hoorde. Dat was waar ook. Jack was dit weekend bij zijn vader. Ze had geen idee of Aaron al aan zijn zoon had verteld dat hij een nieuwe vriendin had. Ze draaide haar hoofd om naar de trap en zag toen het kleine, donkerharige ventje naar beneden komen. 'Papa…' bracht Jack uit met een wat vermoeide stem. Hij was zo te horen nog moe, maar kon waarschijnlijk niet meer slapen. Aaron, die naast haar lag, hoorde de woorden van zijn zoon waarschijnlijk niet. Emily besloot hem wakker te maken. 'Aaron.' Zei ze zachtjes terwijl ze aan zijn schouder schudde. Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen en geeuwde hij even. 'Wat is er?' 'Papa.' Zei Jack opnieuw. Hij bleef nu niet meer staan en liep naar zijn vader toe. Misschien dat Aaron het toch had verteld. Jack leek niet verbaasd over het feit dat ze hier was. Jack Hotchner leek sprekend op zijn vader. Hij had net zulke donkere ogen. Zijn haar was dan wel iets lichter, maar het zou ook niet lang meer duren voor dat het net zo donker was als het haar van klom het kleine mannetje op de bank en nestelde hij zich tussen Aaron en haar in. 'Jack, dit is nou Emily, waar ik je zoveel over verteld heb.' Meteen draaide hij zijn hoofd om naar Emily en glimlachte hij breed. 'Emily!' Hij kwam overeind en sloeg zijn kleine armpjes om haar nek heen. 'Als papa jou zo leuk vind, dan ik ook.' Wat verbaasd keek ze naar Aaron. 'Ik heb het hem verteld. Hij heeft het bij Haley thuis over niemand anders dan Emily.' Ze voelde zich warm worden vanbinnen. Hij was zo ontzettend lief voor haar. En ondanks dat Haley woedend op hem was, na wat er was gebeurd, had hij gewoon aan Jack verteld dat hij een nieuwe vriendin had. Nu voelde ze zich al helemaal schuldig over gisteren, of eerder gezegd, vannacht. Voor de zoveelste keer voelde ze zich misselijk. Snel maakte ze zich los uit Jacks omhelzing en stond ze op. 'Ik moet even naar het toilet.' Zei ze, waarna ze zich omdraaide en richting het toilet liep. Zodra ze uit het zich van Aaron en Jack was, rende ze het laatste stukje. Ze kwam op haar knieën voor jet toilet terecht en gaf over. Ze haatte ochtendmisselijkheid. Het zou niet lang meer duren voor hij erachter zou komen. JHet was dan wel niet zo heel duidelijk te zien, maar haar buik begon toch zeker wel te groeien. Over een paar weken zou het heel duidelijk te zien zijn en dan kon ze het niet langer verbergen. Ze moest het hem wel vertellen. Dat was eerlijker tegenover hem, de baby en ook tegenover zichzelf. Als ze het nog langer zou verzwijgen kreeg ze het gevoel dat ze er alleen voor stond. En ze wist dat dit niet zo was. 'Emily? En je wel in orde?' Aaron stond in de gang. Waarschijnlijk had hij haar gehoord. Ze trok door, kwam overeind en keek hem aan. 'Ik geloof dat ik… gisteren iets verkeerds heb gegeten. Ik voel me helemaal niet goed.' Ze sloot de deur en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. Hij liep naar haar toe en trok haar tegen zich aan. 'Moet je dan niet even gaan liggen?' stelde hij voor. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Hij geloofde haar, gelukkig. 'Water dan?' nu knikte ze. Langzaam en voorzichtig trok hij haar mee naar de keuken. Jack kwam vrolijk achter hen aan. 'Emily? Wat is er?' Emily was gaan zitten en Jack klom op de stoel naast haar, terwijl Aaron een glas water voor haar inschonk. 'Ik voel me niet zo lekker.' Zei ze. 'Maar je vader zorgt wel goed voor me hoor. En jij bent er ook nog, toch?' Het gezicht van Jack betrok. 'Nou, mama haalt me altijd weer op.' Ze zag aan het gezicht van de 4-jarige dat hij het hier naar zijn zin had. Aaron nam plaats naast Jack en schoof het glas naar Emily. 'Je moeder komt vanavond pas, we hebben nog een hele dag hoor!' Hij glimlachte even. Natuurlijk probeerde hij zijn zoon moed in te praten, de scheiding moest moeilijk voor hem zijn. 'Ja pap! Gaan we iets leuks doen, met Emily?' Aaron streek zijn zoon even over het hoofd. 'Misschien zonder Emily, als ze zich niet lekker voelt. Maar dat zal je toch echt aan haar moeten vragen, denk ik zomaar.' Meteen draaide Jack zijn hoofd naar Emily om. 'Ga je dan mee, Emily, alsjeblieft?' Dat smekende, lieve gezichtje van Jack kon ze gewoon niet weerstaan. 'Ik voel me al wat beter. Misschien dat ik wel mee kan gaan. Dat ligt er aan wat jullie in gedachten hebben.' Jack nam niet eens de moeite om naar zijn vader te kijken. 'De speeltuin!' riep hij opgewekt. Aaron stond op en tilde Jack over de stoelleuning heen op de grond. 'Ga je jas en schoenen dan maar aantrekken.' Al snel was Jack de keuken uitgerend. Aaron kwam in haar richting, pakte haar hand beet en trok haar overeind in zijn armen. 'Als je, je echt niet lekker voelt, hoe je niet mee hoor.' Zei hij. Ze schudde haar hoofd en kneep in zijn hand. 'Ik ben er al wat bovenop gekomen. En ik denk ook niet dat ik jullie zal aansteken. Ik denk niet dat dit besmettelijk is.' Natuurlijk was het niet besmettelijk. Het was ochtendmisselijkheid. Hoe zou dat in vredesnaam besmettelijk moeten zijn? Hij zoende haar even lichtjes op haar mond en meteen voelde ze zich warm worden vanbinnen. Hij gaf haar gewoon een goed gevoel. Al snel liet hij haar weer los en liepen ze samen naar de gang, waar Jack als stond te wachten.

Roy Gainer parkeerde zijn auto een stuk achter die van agent Hotchner. Erin Strauss had hem de opdracht gegeven agent Hotchner te had een tip gekregen van Hotchners ex-vrouw, dat hij een relatie zou hebben met een van zijn agenten. Eerlijk gezegd had hij niets tegen agent Hotchner. Maar Strauss had hem gezegd dat ze hem zou ontslaan als hij dit niet zou doen. Van de bijrijderstoel pakte hij zijn fotocamera en wachtte toen tot Hotchner en zijn vriendin uit zouden stappen. Al snel ging de deur aan de bestuurderskant open en Hotchner stapte uit. Hij opende de deur van de achterbank en liet een jongetje van een jaar of 4 uitstappen. Snel pakte Roy het dossier van de man erbij. Hij werkte niet vaak op Hotchners afdeling. Hij wist niet veel van hem. Alleen dat Strauss hem absoluut niet mocht. Zijn ogen vlogen over het papier. Hij had een zoon; Jack Hotchner. Dat klopte dus. Snel gooide hij het dossier weg en richtte hij zijn aandacht weer op Hotchner. De deur van de bijrijderkant ging open en een brunette stapte uit. Ondanks dat Roy niet iedereen kende, wist hij wie dit was: Emily Prentiss, dochter van ambassadeur Elizabeth Prentiss. Dus dat was Hotchners nieuwe vriendin. Hij wachtte tot de drie een stuk verder gelopen waren en stapte toen uit. Nog altijd snapte hij niet echt waarom Strauss zo'n hekel aan de man had. Met zijn camera in de aanslag liep hij in dezelfde richting als Hotchner, zijn zoon en Prentiss. Waarom deed hij dit ook al weer? Oh ja, zijn baan. Hij wist dat hij hier later spijt van zou gaan krijgen. Maar als hij nu ontslagen zou worden, had hij geen bron van inkomen meer. Voor hij een nieuwe baan gevonden zou hebben, was hij ook wel weer een poosje verder. Hij moest zijn vrouw en dochter onderhouden. In de speeltuin zag hij de zoon van Hotchner meteen naar de toestellen rennen, maar daar was hij hier niet voor. Hij pakte zijn camera wat beter beet en verschool zich tussen de bomen en struiken aan de rand van de speeltuin. Hij had geluk dat het groen dicht op elkaar stond. De twee zouden hem nooit ontdekken. De tijd die hij daar doorbracht leek wel een eeuwigheid. Het schoot niet echt op, als het nog lang zou duren zou hij nooit krijgen wat hij nodig had. Een zucht ontsnapte aan zijn lippen. Het schuldgevoel begon aan hem te vreten, en waar hij ook aan dacht het ging niet weg. Zodra het stel dichter bij elkaar kwam te zitten op het bankje waar ze al die tijd al hadden gezeten, begon Roy met het maken van foto's. 'Denk niet aan hen, denk voor één keer in je leven eens aan jezelf.' Fluisterde hij.


	16. Het gesprek met Strauss

Aaron Hotchner leunde met een glimlach op zijn gezicht tegen de wand van de lift. Hij had een geweldig weekend achter de rug, doorgebracht met Emily en Jack. Het was een hele opluchting voor hem geweest dat Emily zo bij zijn zoon in de smaak was gevallen. Hoe ze met elkaar omgingen… het was alsof ze elkaar al tijden kenden. De lift bleef hangen op de goede verdieping en de deuren sprongen open. Vandaag zou hij zijn papierwerk bijwerken. Er was nog zat dat hij moest afronden. Met een serieuze blik liep hij vervolgens de gang op. Zijn baan bevatte geen redenen om te lachen of zelfs maar vrolijk te zijn. In de jaren dat hij nu bij de BAU werkte, had hij heel wat akelige dingen gezien. Hij kon het aan en hij kon het verwerken. Als je de mogelijkheid niet had om dat te kunnen, zou je het hier nog geen jaar volhouden. Snel liep hij naar de glazen deuren en duwde er een open. Het was nog redelijk stil, alleen het licht in Dave's kantoor brandde. Dave was, net als hijzelf, meestal al vroeg aanwezig. Sinds de scheiding was hij bijna elke ochtend om en uur of acht aanwezig. Hij had geen reden om thuis te blijven, en hoe eerder hij naar het kantoor zou gaan, hoe meer werk hij kon verrichten. Voor hij de trap bereikt had die naar zijn kantoor leidde, werd hij aangesproken door een jongen agent. 'Agent Hotchner?' Hij draaide zich om en keek de agent aan. Hij kende hem niet. Waarschijnlijk werkte hij op een andere afdeling. Snel wierp hij een korte blik op het naamkaartje van de agent. Roy Gainer. 'Ja, dat ben ik.' Begon hij terwijl hij de agent weer aankeek. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' de agent leek redelijk zenuwachtig, of in ieder geval niet op zijn gemak. 'Afdelingshoofd Strauss wil u spreken.' Hij zuchtte eventjes. Vandaar dat de man zich niet op zijn gemak voelde. 'Heeft ze ook gezegd waarom ze me wil spreken?' Het was weer zover, Strauss wilde hem weer spreken. 'Nee, dat zei ze niet. Ze zei alleen dat u naar haar toe moest komen zodra u op kantoor was.' Aaron zuchtte even en nikte. 'Bedankt, agent Gainer.' Hij draaide zich opnieuw om en liep de trap op naar zijn kantoor. Hij wist ook wel waar dit om ging; zijn baan. Al een paar keer eerder had Strauss hem bij zich geroepen. En één keer was hij zelfs bijna overgeplaatst naar een andere afdeling. Hij liep zijn kantoor binnen en zette zijn koffer en weekendtas naast zijn bureau. Ze wisten nooit precies wanneer ze ergens nodig waren. Net toen hij zich wilde omdraaien om weg te lopen, werd er op de deur geklopt. Aaron draaide zich om en zag Dave staan. 'Ik zag je net met die agent praten,' begon Dave, 'hij werkt niet op onze afdeling. Is alles in orde?' Aaron knikte eventjes en glimlachte flauw. 'Ja, ik moet bij Strauss op gesprek komen. Vast niets bijzonders. Ik gok erop dat ze een verhaal begint over hoe getalenteerd de mensen bij de BAU zijn en dat ze van mij verlost moeten worden.' Dave trok zijn wenkbrauw op. 'Dat klinkt als de Erin Strauss die ik ken.' 'Als ze me dit keer weer probeert te ontslaan, zal dat niet de eerste keer zijn. Geloof me, Erin Strauss doet er alles aan om mij hier weg te krijgen.' Dave gaf hem een klap op zijn schouder. 'Succes dan maar.' Aaron glimlachte en liep zijn kantoor uit.

'Goedemorgen agent Hotchner.' Hij knikte even in haar richting en sloot de deur van haar kantoor achter zich. 'Goedemorgen.' Antwoordde hij haar. Ze wees op de stoel tegenover haar, aan de andere kant van het bureau. 'Ga zitten, er zijn wat dingen die ik met u wil bespreken. Onder andere uw functie.' Dat had hij al verwacht, dat ze over zijn functie wilde praten. Hij nam plaats en keek haar strak aan. 'U weet dat ik het vaak niet eens ben met uw beslissingen.' Hij knikte even. 'Ik zal ook zeker niet tegen u gaan lieven, want ik heb zo het gevoel dat u niet meer naar behoren functioneert. Maar nu ik daar over na denk, vraag ik me af of u dat ooit wél gedaan hebt.' Hij had het gevoel dat hij de grond werd ingeboord. Hij wist dat hij goed werk verricht had, én dat hij een goede profiler was. Niemand in zijn team twijfelde daar eraan of hij wel een goede Unit Chief was, en dat gaf hem zelfvertrouwen. Maar nu werd zijn zelfvertrouwen flink op de proef gesteld, voor de derde keer. 'Dat is uw mening, en daar zal ik ook zeker niet op ingaan.' Ze vouwde haar handen samen en liet haar ellebogen op haar bureau rusten. 'Misschien dat u ook wel wat goed werk verricht hebt, maar het zal niet veel zijn, vergeleken met uw slechte beslissingen, die u en uw team een aantal keren in gevaar hebben gebracht.' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en keek haar met een wat verbaasde blik aan. 'Pardon?' Strauss leunde achterover en Aaron kon een triomfantelijke glimlach op haar gezicht onderscheiden. 'Ik heb wel een paar voorbeelden voor u, als u dat zo graag wilt.' Hij knikte maar. Al zou hij haar tegenspreken, zou ze hem als nog die voorbeelden geven. 'Uw optreden en beslissingen op die universiteit in Arizona heeft het leven van een studente en de verdachte moeten kosten.' Hij boog zijn hoofd en staarde naar de grond, terwijl Strauss doorraasde over zijn verkeerde beslissingen. Misschien was het tijd dat hij dit recht zou zetten. Hij zou het haar niet toelaten, om hem de grond in te boren. Meteen keek hij op, en keek hij haar recht aan met de serieuze blik die hij altijd had. 'In Arizona heb ik geen fout gemaakt. Dat was agent Gideon. Het was zijn beslissing om agent Prentiss en agent Morgan er niet meteen op af te sturen. Ik heb geprobeerd om hem om te praten, maar dat lukte niet. En toen u vroeg of het mijn besluit was, nam ik de schuld op me. Agent Gideon had al zoveel meegemaakt, ik wilde het hem niet aandoend om hem te verlinken.' Nu was het haar beurt om verrast te zijn. 'Dat u de schuld op u nam, maakt u nog geen held. Hoe verklaart u dan uw optreden in de gevangenis, terwijl u samen met Doctor Reid een moordenaar verhoorde? Het had uw dood kunnen worden, en die van Doctor Reid.' Aaron wist dat ze daar min of meer wel gelijk mee had. Maar hij was kwaad geweest. Kwaad op Haley voor wat ze hem had aangedaan. 'Ik verwachtte niet dat hij dat zou doen.' 'En waarom niet? Waarom dan niet, agent Hotchner? De man was al ten dood veroordeeld. Ze konden hem moeilijk nog erger straffen voor de moord op twee FBI agenten!' Haar stem was anders dan net, niet meer zo triomfantelijk. Ze was eerder woedend en geïrriteerd. Een beetje zoals hij zich nu voelde; woedend omdat ze hem voor de zoveelste keer van, van alles en nog wat beschuldigde en geïrriteerd, omdat hij wist dat zijn functioneren niet het punt was waar ze naar toe wilde. 'Ik ben een profiler. Of ik thuis nou problemen heb omdat mijn vrouw van me wilde scheiden of dat er niets aan de hand is. Ik ben en blijf een profiler. Ik wist dat die man mij of Reid niet zou aanraken, omdat hij een geweten heeft. En gevoel. Hij stond op het punt geëxecuteerd te worden. Doctor Reid en ik waren de laatste personen met wie hij ooit zou praten. Hij zou ons niet vermoorden, en dat wist ik.' Ze leek even overrompeld door zijn woorden, maar hervond zich al snel weer. 'Ik denk dat dit probleem dan is opgehelderd.' Hij wist dat ze niets meer te zeggen had, omdat ze overrompeld was door zijn woorden en ze wist dat hij gelijk had. Ze opende de bovenste lade van haar bureau en haalde daar een grote bruine envelop uit, die ze op haar bureau legde. 'Dan kunnen we nu doorgaan met de echte reden dat ik u hier heen heb geroepen.' Aaron keek verbaasd naar de envelop. 'En wat is de echte reden dan?' vroeg hi, terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar sloeg en haar aankeek. Strauss pakte de envelop op, opende die en haar er wat uit. Aaron kon niet zien wat het was, maar als dat wat te maken had met de reden dat hij hier was, dan moest het wel iets belangrijks zijn. 'Ik heb uit een betrouwbare bron waargenomen dat u uw eigen regels overtreed.' Zei ze, terwijl ze de bladen omgekeerd op haar bureau legde. 'Ik heb hier zo lang op gewacht, op het moment dat u zo'n fout zou maken.' Waar had ze het over? Het was onmogelijk dat ze van hem en Emily wist. Niemand van het team wist dat ze een relatie hadden, nee, helemaal niemand wist… Haley wist het. Maar dat zou ze niet doen toch? Ze zou toch zeker niet tegen Strauss gezegd hebben dat hij een relatie had met Emily Prentiss? 'Het spijt me, maar ik geen idee waar u het over hebt.' Ze keek hem een tijdje strak aan, zonder te knipperen. 'Ik denk dat u precies weet waar ik het over heb.' Met haar rechterhand pakte ze de bladen op, en gooide ze toen voor zijn gezicht op het bureau. Blijkbaar wist ze het wel. Hij was geschokt toen hij de foto's zag. Ze had hen laten volgen? Dit waren foto's van zondagmiddag, in de speeltuin. Langzaam pakte hij de foto's van tafel. 'Ik neem aan dat u nu wel weet waar ik het over heb?' vroeg ze. Hij keek haar alleen aan en zei niets. Zijn blik sprak boekdelen. Natuurlijk wist hij nu waar ze het over had. Dit zou hem zijn baan kosten en die van Emily. Ze hadden misschien nog een kans gehad als er een omhelzing op de foto had gestaan. Maar het was meer dan dat. Het was een zoen, een innige. Dit was het dan. Zijn carrière bij de FBI was over, voorgoed. 'Ik zou dit eigenlijk moeten tolereren. Ik zou u moeten ontslaan en ervoor zorgen dat u nergens meer een baan zou kunnen krijgen. Maar ik heb een hart, agent Hotchner, dus ik stel u voor een keuze.' Ze zou hem niet meteen ontslaan? Dat had hij eerlijk gezegd niet verwacht. Hij richtte zijn blik op haar en keek haar vragend aan. 'U moet kiezen.' Zei ze, met een ijskoude stem. 'Of u verbreekt uw relatie met agent Prentiss, of u neemt ontslag. Ik wil een antwoord aan het einde van de week.' Hij gooide de foto's op het bureau, stond op en liep naar de deur. Hij wilde hier zo snel mogelijk weg. 'En agent Hotchner,' hij had zijn hand al op de deurkruk maar draaide zich toch om en keek haar weer aan. 'Geen woord over dit gesprek. Begrijpt u dat? Tegen niemand.' Hij knikte en liep het kantoor uit, zijn hersenen werkten op volle toeren. Hij werd gechanteerd.


	17. Emily's geheim Onthuld

Emily was de lift nog niet uitgelopen, toen ze door JJ aan haar arm werd meegetrokken. 'Pen en ik willen je spreken.' Zei ze met een grijns, waar Emily al uit kon opmerken dat dit over het gesprek van afgelopen vrijdag ging. JJ liet haar los en Emily sloeg haar armen over elkaar terwijl ze samen in de richting Garcia's kantoor liepen. 'Ik denk dat ik al weet waar dit over gaat.' Zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht. 'ik wil gewoon weten hoe je weekend is verlopen.' Antwoordde JJ schijnheilig. Al snel kwamen ze bij Garcia's kantoor aan. JJ opende de deur en de twee vrouwen liepen naar binnen. 'Oh Em!' riep Garcia 'Je moet het ons echt vertellen. Ik heb het hele weekend geen oog dicht gedaan.' JJ grinnikte even. 'En ik ook niet, omdat Pen me telkens wakker belde en vroeg of ik al wat wist.' Emily schudde lachend haar hoofd en leunde tegen het bureau van Garcia aan, terwijl JJ de deur sloot. 'Jullie twee weten ook van geen ophouden hé?' Garcia wuifde die opmerking weg. 'Darling, mijn baan is om alle uit te zoeken. Als je wilt kan ik zelf je identiteit wissen.' Ze grijnsde sadistisch. 'Nou, nee dankje Pen. Dat hoeft nou ook weer niet.' JJ ging tegenover Emily staan met een verwachtingsvolle blik. 'Ga je ons nog vertellen wat de uitslag van die test was?' Ze rolde even met haar ogen toen JJ dat vroeg. Typisch iets voor JJ en Garcia. Ze moesten alles van haar weten. 'Natuurlijk ga ik jullie dat vertellen.' Zei ze. 'Nou?' Emily's blik ging even van JJ naar Garcia en toen weer terug naar JJ. 'De test was positief. Ik ben zwanger.' Meteen vloog JJ, die zelf ook wist wat Emily nu doormaakte, haar om de nek. 'Oh, wat fantastisch! Ik ben zo blij voor je!' Garcia sprong ook op en omhelsde haar ook. 'Ik ook!' Emily glimlachte. Ze was blij met JJ en Garcia. Ze waren echt goede vriendinnen. 'Alleen, hoe ga je het aan de Boss - man vertellen?' Vroeg Garcia toen weer serieus. Emily's blijde bui verdween als sneeuw voor de zon, toen Garcia daar over begon. Ze zuchtte even en wreef met haar linkerhand over haar gezicht. 'Ik heb geprobeerd om het hem te vertellen. Maar toen het erop aan kwam durfde ik het niet. Ik weet niet wat er met me aan de hand is! Hij is zo lief voor me, en hij verdient het om het te weten. Hij is en blijft de vader!' Garcia grinnikte even. 'Wat?' Vroeg Emily wat verontwaardigt. 'Sorry Em. Ik kan me gewoon niet voorstellen dat je echt seks gehad hebt met Hotch.' JJ schoot ook in de lach. 'Kom op meiden, dit is niet grappig!' Riep Emily, een beetje verontwaardigd maar ook wel geamuseerd door de plotselinge opmerking van Garcia. 'En Pen, doe me een lol.' Garcia trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Probeer je het ook niet voor te stellen.' Opnieuw schoten Garcia en JJ in de lach. Alledrie hoorden ze niet dat de deur open ging en Morgan naar binnen stapte. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' Vroeg hij met een grijns. 'Emily is zwanger.' Floepte Garcia eruit. Meteen draaide Emily zich om naar Garcia. Niet iedereen o paarde hoefde het te weten! Nu moest ze ook aan Morgan gaan uitleggen wie de vader was… 'Emily, is dat waar?' Ze draaide zich om naar Morgan die haar met een gezicht als een vraagteken aankeek. Ze knikte even. 'Wauw! Gefeliciteerd.' Hij glimlachte en omhelsde haar even. 'Wie is de vader?' vroeg hij toen. Voordat Emily kon antwoorden, deed JJ dat al. 'Dat is nou het raarste. Dat weet ze niet.' JJ was een goede leugenaar. Daar was Emily wel blij om. 'Hoe bedoel je dat? Je weet het niet?' JJ haalde haar schouders op. 'Het gevolg van een dronken one-night-stand. Je kunt toch niet verwachten dat ze dat nu nog weet?' Morgan trok een wenkbrauw op. 'En hoe weet jij dan dat ze dronken was?' Emily hield haar kaken op elkaar. JJ had zo te horen al een heel verhaal klaar. 'Omdat het een meidenavondje was. Ik was de bob, en geloof me, die twee waren aardig dronken.' Ze wees even naar Emily en Garcia. 'Dat klinkt helemaal niet als Emily.' Nu was het tijd voor Emily om in te grijpen. Ze was al blij genoeg dat Morgan niet door vroeg over het zwanger–zijn gedeelte. 'We kwamen terug van een lange zaak. Iedereen heeft daar toch wel eens behoefte aan?' ze zuchtte even. 'het is nou eenmaal gebeurd, maar zou je het er alsjeblieft met niemand over willen hebben? Ik weet het zelf ook nog maar net.' Morgan liep opnieuw naar haar toe en sloeg een arm om haar schouder. 'Ik kan er niets aan veranderen, Emily. Maar als je wilt praten dan kan je altijd naar me toe komen.' Ze knikte. Morgan was lief. En ze waardeerde het ook dat hij voor haar klaar stond. Ze vroeg zich alleen af of ze hem wel kon vertrouwen. Wat als hij naar Dave toe zou gaan en het tegen hem zou zeggen? Dave zou het natuurlijk meteen aan Aaron vertellen. 'Beloof je me dat je dit echt aan niemand verteld?' Hij knikte. 'Ik beloof het.' Daarna drukte hij haar wat dichter tegen zich aan.

Een paar dagen waren voorbij gegaan, sinds Morgan achter haar geheim was gekomen. Emily merkte dat haar strakke broeken nog strakker kwamen te zitten. Ze realiseerde zich dat ze zeer spoedig een buikje zou krijgen. Ze kon het echt niet lang meer verbergen. Aaron had de laatste dagen waarschijnlijk wel doorgehad dat er iets aan de hand was. Ze reageerde vreemd op zijn vragen, dat wist ze zelf ook wel. Maar zelf was hij ook niet helemaal in orde. Ze maakte zich zorgen over hun relatie. Zij had een geheim, maar ze was er bijna zeker van dat hij er ook een had. En dat was slecht voor hun relatie, dat merkte ze ook. Ze had besloten geen strakke shirts meer aan te doen. Met een blouse zou het minder opvallen. Snel greep ze haar auto sleutels en trok ze haar jas aan. Ze zou met Aaron gaan praten. Dat had ze zich voorgenomen.

Twintig minuten later parkeerde ze haar auto en stapte ze uit. Voor ze naar de lift liep, legde ze haar hand nog even op haar buik en haalde ze diep adem. Ze wist het nu een week. En ze hadden al een week geen zaak gehad. Dat was nog niet zo vaak voorgekomen, maar nu was Emily er wel blij mee. Ze had zich zo in ieder geval kunnen voorbereiden op een gesprek met hem. Met flinke passen liep ze naar de lift toe. Hoe hoger de lift kwam, hoe zenuwachtiger ze werd. Misschien was dit een slecht idee. Ze had geen flauw idee wat zijn reactie zou kunnen zijn. Uiteindelijk sprongen de deuren open en stapte ze uit. Het was nog rustig op kantoor, alleen in het kantoor van Dave brandde licht. Dat van Aaron was donker. Ze klopte de deur van Dave's kantoor. De deur stond open. 'Dave? Heb je Hotch gezien? Ik, eh… moet hem iets vertellen.' De oudere man keek op en haalde zijn schouders op. 'Nee, ik heb hem nog niet gezien. Maar ik geloof dat hij een gesprek met Strauss heeft.' Dat nieuws viel haar zwaar. De enige keren dat hij een gesprek met Strauss had, werd hij óf bijna ontslagen, óf overgeplaatst. Gelukkig was dat nog niet gebeurd, en ze hoopte niet dat het dit keer wel zou gebeuren. 'Emily?' ze keek op, Dave vroeg haar was. 'Ja?' ze leunde tegen de deurpost aan. 'Is er iets wat ik moet weten?' Emily beet op haar lip. 'Nee, er is niets.' Het klonk niet erg overtuigend, en Dave merkte dat ook op. 'Je bent niet erg overtuigend.' Emily kon er niets aan doen dat er een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht verscheen. 'Nee,' begon ze, 'dat is zo. Ik zit een beetje in dubio.' Dave gebaarde haar dat ze binnen moest komen. Emily gehoorzaamde. Ze ging in de stoel tegenover Dave zitten. 'Heeft dit iets met Hotch te maken?' Eigenlijk wilde Emily alles vertellen, maar ze hield haar mond. Het leek haar niet zo'n goed idee als ze het nu ook al aan Dave zou vertellen. Dan wist bijna iedereen het al. Ze hield haar gezicht in de plooi en schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee,' zei ze. 'het heeft niets met Hotch te maken.' Dave trok een wenkbrauw op. Het leek erop dat hij haar niet geloofde. 'Emily, als senior SSA heb ik toch wel wat ervaring. Ook met liegende collega's. Je kunt me gewoon zeggen wat er is, of voor welk dilemma je staat. Misschien kan ik je wel helpen.' Op dat moment leek alles zo gemakkelijk. Het enige wat ze hoefde te doen was zeggen wat er aan de hand was. En misschien werd het gewoon teveel, al die geheimen. 'Ik ben zwanger.' Floepte ze eruit. Ze zag de duidelijk verbijsterde blik op Dave's gezicht. 'Wauw, Emily… ik wist niet dat je een vriend had.' Ze haalde even diep adem. 'Al een paar maanden.' Zei ze. 'Oh,' begon Dave. 'Nou, dan gaat dit Hotch zeker aan. Ik bedoel, hij is de Unit Chief. Ik denk zeker dat hij wil dat je geen veldwerk meer gaat doen. Dat is te gevaarlijk. En als je alleen papierwerk doet, kan je meer tijd doorbrengen met de vad-' Emily kapte hem af. 'Dave!' Hij keek haar vragend aan. 'Hotch is de vader.'


	18. Aarons Reactie

'Ik moest het gewoon aan iemand vertellen die nuchter zou reageren, me zou vertellen waar het op staat, wat de consequenties zijn, voor Aaron en mij. Ik weet dat het tegen de regels is, en als Strauss erachter komt, weet ik zeker dat ze Aaron zal ontslaan. Misschien mij ook wel, en dat is het laatste wat ik wil. Misschien hadden we er beter over na moeten denken, maar het was geen impuls Dave, dat moet je weten. We houden van elkaar. Ik zou de afgelopen maanden voor geen goud gemist willen hebben.' Dave was opgestaan, om zijn bureau heen gelopen en was naast de stoel waar Emily zat neergehurkt. Hij legde een hand op haar arm en keek haar aan. 'hoezeer ik ook geschokt ben door dit nieuws weet ik zeker dat alles in orde komt.' Hij glimlachte. 'En jullie hebben het zeker lang geheim gehouden. Hoever ben je al?' Emily haalde haar schouders op. 'Eerlijk gezegd weet ik dat niet. Ik denk dat ik anderhalve maand ben. Misschien iets langer. Ik ben nog niet naar de dokter geweest.' Dave knikte begripvol. Het moest moeilijk voor haar zijn geweest, toen ze erachter kwam dat ze in verwachting was van haar baas. Hij stond op. 'Weetje wat, wacht jij even hier, dan ga ik kijken of ik hem kan vinden. Hij verdient het om het te weten. Hij is de vader, en geloof me, het is ook beter voor jou als je het aan hem verteld.' Hij zuchtte. 'Ik weet zeker dat hij niet kwaad wordt. Het is niet zo dat je dit gepland hebt. Voor jou is het net zo'n verrassing als voor hem.' Aan haar blik te zien stemde ze in met zijn voorstel. Dave had geen flauw idee wat hij precies moest doen. Het enige wat in hem opkwam, was dat hij Hotch moest halen. Die twee hadden heel wat uit te praten. Snel liep hij zijn kantoor uit, de trap af, in de richting van het kantoor van Strauss. Hij hoopte dat hij op tijd was, dat hij hem nog zou kunnen tegenhouden voor hij dat kantoor in zou gaan. 'Hotch!' riep hij, toen hij hem zag. Hotch stond op het punt om de deur van Strauss' kantoor te openen, gelukkig had Dave hem tegen kunnen houden. 'Dave? Wat is er aan de hand?' Nu moest hij snel wat verzinnen. 'Ik zit met een probleem.' Hotch trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Wat voor probleem?' Dave haalde zijn schouders op. 'Een telefoontje. Iemand uit Washington. Het gaat over een rechtszaak, maar omdat jij daar meer ervaring mee hebt, dacht ik dat jij me misschien wel kon helpen.' 'Eigenlijk heb ik nu een gesprek met Strauss, voor de zoveelste keer.' Dave schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dat kan wel wachten, ik heb je nu even nodig. Dat telefoontje kan echt niet wachten.' Uiteindelijk kreeg hij hem zover om mee te lopen. Gelukkig, ondanks dat hij met profilers werkte, kon hij nog wel liegen, en het werd nog geloofd ook.

Aaron zuchtte. Eigenlijk zou hij nu in het kantoor van Strauss moeten staan om te zeggen wat zijn besluit was. Maar nu hoefde hij die beslissing nog niet te maken. En wat was dat voor verhaal over en telefoontje vanuit Washington? Als iemand juridisch advies nodig had, belden ze meestal niet naar de FBI. Toch liep hij maar achter Dave aan. 'Dave, wie zei je nou dat er-' Hij zweeg abrupt toen hij Dave's kantoor inliep en Emily zag staan. 'Emily?' vroeg hij ietwat verbaasd. Waarom was zij hier? Snel wierp hij een blik op de telefoon op Dave's bureau. De hoorn lag gewoon op de haak. Dat betekende dat Dave hem had gehaald vanwege Emily, en dat betekende dat er iets aan de hand was. Ze zag er zenuwachtig uit, alsof ze hem iets moest vertellen. 'Ik laat jullie wel even alleen.' Zei Dave, en hij verliet het kantoor. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg hij. Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en keek haar vragend aan. Zij deed een paar stappen in zijn richting, en bleef toen voor hem staan. Er zat nog ongeveer een meter tussen hen in. 'Aaron, ik weet eigenlijk niet hoe ik dit moet zeggen. Ik vind het zelf ook heel moeilijk. Beloof je me dat je niet in paniek raakt of boos wordt?' Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. Het moest wel heel serieus zijn. Daarna knikte hij. 'Dat beloof ik.' Ze glimlachte. Ze leek opgelucht. 'Ik heb hier echt heel lang over nagedacht, ik heb heel lang gezocht naar de beste manier om dit te zeggen, maar ik kwam tot de conclusie dat er geen gemakkelijke manier is. Dus ik zeg het maar recht voor z'n raap.' Ze zweeg weer, hij keek haar vragend aan. 'Ik… ik ben zwanger.'Toen ze dat zei, leek het alsof hij hard in zijn maag werd getrapt. Emily was zwanger, dat betekende dat hij weer vader zou worden. Dit kwam heel slecht uit met de keuze waar Strauss hem voor gesteld had. Ze was zwanger? Hoe was dat mogelijk? Natuurlijk was het mogelijk, wat zat hij nou stom te redeneren? Emily was zwanger, en hij zat te verzinnen wanneer dat gebeurd was. Hij keek haar aan, geen glimlach of teken van blijdschap op zijn gezicht te bekennen. Ze keek angstig, natuurlijk, ze was bang voor zijn reactie. 'Hoe lang weet je het al?' Vroeg hij. Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Een week.' Eerlijk gezegd wist hij niet hoe hij moest reageren. Het was zijn kind, daar was geen twijfel over mogelijk. En het was niet alsof het haar schuld was. Ze waren hier beiden verantwoordelijk voor. 'Aaron,' begon Emily, hij kon de zenuwen in haar stem horen, 'kan je me niet zeggen wat je voelt? We krijgen een kindje…' ze zweeg weer en hij zei ook nog altijd niets. 'Ik denk dat ik even naar buiten ga, sorry.' Zei hij uiteindelijk. Hij draaide zich om, opende de deur en liep het kantoor uit. Al snel was hij bij de lift en drukte hij op het knopje. De lift kwam niet. Opnieuw drukte hij erop. Een diepe zucht ontsnapte aan zijn lippen. Ze wist het al een week! Een week! En ze had hem niets gezegd? Waarom had ze hem niet gewoon de waarheid gezegd? Hij was ten slotte de vader! 'Hotch?' Hij draaide zich om en keek in het gezicht van Dave. 'Ik trof Emily nogal in paniek aan. Wat is er gebeurd?' Aaron schudde zijn hoofd. 'Niet nu Dave. Ik heb tijd nodig om na te denken.' Opnieuw drukte hij het knopje van de lift in, en hoorde hij, eindelijk, dat die er aan kwam. 'Dat zou je niet nodig hebben als je van haar houdt.' Opnieuw draaide hij zich om naar Dave. 'Emily heeft me alles verteld, Hotch. Over jullie relatie en over de zwangerschap. Je realiseert je toch wel dat je ontslagen kan worden als Strauss hier achter komt?' De liftdeuren waren open gesprongen, maar Aaron negeerde ze nu. 'Ze weet het al.' Zei hij. 'Ze heeft ons laten volgen. En ik moet nu een keuze maken tussen mijn baan en Emily. En dat is echt een onmogelijke keuze. Mijn werk hoort bij me. Ik ben wat ik doe. Maar ik wil Emily niet kwijt.' Dave zuchtte. 'Wanneer is jullie relatie begonnen?' 'Een paar manden terug. Ik was neergeschoten in San Diego en toen ik terug kwam, kwam Emily langs mijn kantoor om te kijken of alles goed ging. Toen is het begonnen.' Een tijdje was het stil. De twee mannen keken elkaar aan. 'Ga naar Emily. Ik praat wel met Strauss.' Aaron glimlachte. Dave was een goede vriend en een goede collega. En hij had gelijk. Hij moest met Emily gaan praten. Hij moest haar vertellen hoe hij er echt over dacht en wat dit voor hem betekende. Strauss en haar gezeik was nu wel het laatste waar hij aan wilde denken. Hij draaide zich om en liep terug naar Dave's kantoor. Hij hoopte dat Emily daar nog was. Ze moest weten dat hij dit kind dolgraag wilde en dat ze er niet alleen voor stond. Hij zou er altijd voor haar zijn. Wat er ook gebeurde.

Emily stond voor het raam in het kantoor van Dave. Ze had haar handen op haar buik gelegd en er rolde een traan over haar wang. Ze was op alles voorbereid, althans, dat had ze gedacht. Natuurlijk had ze verwacht dat hij zou schrikken, het was niet niks. Maar deze reactie? Hij reageerde zo gevoelloos, alsof het hem niets kon schelen! Zo was hij toch niet? Ze besefte nu dat ze alle recht had gehad om bang te zijn voor zijn reactie. Misschien was deze hele relatie een misverstand. Als hij niet eens blij kon zijn om het nieuws van zijn eigen kind, was er dan nog wel hoop voor hun relatie? Als hij niet naar haar toe zou komen en haar zou zeggen dat alles goed kwam. Als hij niet zou zeggen dat hij dit kind ook wilde, dan zou ze ontslag nemen. Dan zou ze weggaan uit Washington. Emily sloot haar ogen en voelde toen opnieuw tranen over haar wangen lopen. Ze had gehoopt dat hij er blij mee zou zijn, dat hij het kind ook zou willen. Net op het moment dat ze haar ogen weer opende, voelde ze twee armen om zich heen. Meteen wist ze wie het was. Dat kon niet anders. 'Aaron,' begon ze, maar meteen legde hij haar het zwijgen op. 'Shht. Zeg maar niets. Dit is allemaal jouw schuld niet, oké? Hier zijn we samen verantwoordelijk voor. En ik weet dat ik net nogal koel reageerde, maar de waarheid is dat ik dit kind heel graag wil, met jou.' Ze voelde zijn handen via haar armen naar haar buik glijden, en daar liet hij ze liggen. 'Ik houd van je, Emily. Heel veel. En ik weet zeker dat alles goed komt, met ons drieën.' Emily sloot opnieuw haar ogen en leunde tegen hem aan. 'Bijna het hele team weet het al.' Bekende ze toen. 'ik heb het aan JJ en Garcia verteld, Dave weet het en Morgan weet dat ik zwanger ben. Hij weet alleen niet van wie.' Ze hoorde hem licht lachen, en dat deed ze toen zelf ook. 'Ik denk dat ik toch wel de vreselijkste persoon kan bedenken die van ons afweet. Strauss heeft ons laten volgen. Ze heeft foto's.' Meteen opende Emily haar ogen, en ze draaide zich om. Ze keek hem aan met een ongeloofwaardige blik op haar gezicht. 'Hoe lang weet je dat al?' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Een paar dagen. Ze wil dat ik kies tussen jou en mijn baan. Dat is ook de reden dat ik de laatste dagen zo afwezig ben.' Emily's gezicht betrok toen hij dat zei. Het team kon niet zonder hem als Unit Chief en zij kon gewoon niet zonder hem. 'En nu?' Hij haalde opnieuw zijn schouders op. 'Eigenlijk wilde ze vandaag mijn beslissing horen. Ik hoopte dat ik haar om kon praten. En zo niet, dan had ik ontslag genomen.' Ze zweeg. Ze vond het heel lief van hem, maar ze wist dat hij niet zonder zijn baan kon. Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Dat moet je niet doen.' 'Emily, wat moet ik anders? Het is geen optie om onze relatie te verbreken. Daar denk ik geen seconde over na. Dave is met haar gaan praten. Ik hoop dat hij haar om kan praten, en anders moet ik mijn spullen maar vast gaan pakken.' Emily schudde haar hoofd en sloeg haar armen om zijn middel. 'Nee,' zei ze zacht, 'als jij ontslag neemt, dan doe ik dat ook.' Ze voelde hij haar tegen zich aandrukte. Ze legde haar hoofd tegen zijn borst en sloot haar ogen. 'Het team heeft je nodig.' Zei hij. 'Maar het team heeft jou ook nodig.' 'En het team zal jullie beiden niet verliezen.' Ze keek op, net als Aaron. Dave stond in de deuropening. 'Ik heb met Strauss gepraat en dat belachelijke idee van haar uit haar hoofd gekregen. Er is alleen één ding.' Emily keek hem vragend aan, ze was benieuwd. 'Jullie zullen het tegen het team moeten zeggen.' Ze keek Aaron aan, die glimlachte eventjes en wreef met zijn hand over haar rug heen. 'Daar hebben we niet zoveel moeite mee, bijna iedereen weet het toch al.'


End file.
